


First Snow (Jack Frost Fanfiction)

by PurpleJack_402



Category: Jack Frost x Main Character, Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-10
Updated: 2014-11-30
Packaged: 2018-02-12 14:18:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 56,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2113119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurpleJack_402/pseuds/PurpleJack_402
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Promise me!" Nate yelled, yanking a fist full of Jack's hoodie. "Promise me, that no matter what... You'll always stay by Grace's side, protecting her and her smile. Promise me that or I won't let you have her."<br/>Jack and Nate's eyes locked.<br/>"I promise. I won't let anything happen to her."<br/>-from First Snow (Jack Frost Fanfiction)</p>
<p> Following the footsteps of her deceased Mother, nineteen-year-old Grace Hollands will be leaving the crashing waves and sandy shores of Destin, Florida to attend Burgress Art Academy in Burgess, Michigan while living with her Aunt JoAnn. While living in Burgess, Grace slowly discovers that Jack Frost along with the Easter Bunny, Sandman, Tooth Fairy and Santa Claus really exist. As Grace and Jack become closer, a dark shadow lurks behind. Grace notices that she's being followed. He is still following her. Leaving behind an eerie trail of black sand. To overcome your fears you have to face them. Grace soon realizes in order to survive, she will have to discover her path.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Last Day

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first time writing fanfiction, so I hope you guys like it! :) Just you were wondering, the photo is drawn by me. Let me know what you guys think. :) I also don't know own any of the characters, except for the ones I made.

Chapter 1: Last Day

__

_Slump!_

I dropped the last box on the floor before plopping on another. Using the handle of an umbrella, I tugged the roaring fan directly in front of my face. Cool blasts of air slapped my face causing me to shiver slightly. Dropping my head in my hands, I groaned. Even though it is the middle of October, Florida’s heat is still going strong. Following my Mom’s footsteps, I will be moving up to a small town in Michigan called Burgess to live with my Aunt JoAnn. Therefore, I will be enrolled at Burgess Art Academy or in other words, the school where my Mom’s was top in all her classes and the only student in her class to graduate early. I heard that Michigan gets a lot of snow meaning that this year will be my first white Christmas!

“Kiddo, you almost done packing?” Dad called from down the hall.

I peeked over at my bed through my fingers, one remained box still left to pack. “Almost.” I called back.

“Wow, this room looks the same way it did when we first bought the house.” Dad said as he made his way through the “City of Boxes.” I lifted my head to look at him. He pulled the fan several inches away from my face.

            “You can catch a cold.” He patted my head once before placing a dripping bottle of cold water into my lap. I let it sit there for a minute, letting the fabric of my Nike shirts absorb the excess liquid before taking a swig.

            “I must admit,” Dad spoke glancing around the room. “Besides all the boxes, this is the ‘bout the _cleanest_ I’ve ever seen your room.”

            “ _Aha!_ Puny.” I rolled my eyes flinging a stuff bunny at him. It bounced off his head and hit the floor with a soft _Thunk._

            “Respect your elders!” he bent down to pick up the stuffed bunny.

            “ _Psh._ You’re not even old!”

            “I was talkin’ about him.” He tossed the stuffed bunny towards me. Reaching up to catch it, stopped and examined the stuff animal. He was a lanky grey fellow, with long floppy ears. Looking closely now, I noticed that his left eye was missing along with his tail. The normal eye would see nothing more than a mere rag doll. However, in my eyes, I still see still see the same two-eyed, cotton- tailed stuffed bunny I always carried by my side when I was younger.

            “Sorry.” I mumbled to the stuffed bunny.

            “ _Yep,_ ” Dad said as sat down on the box next to mine. “Your Mother and I bought you that for Easter when you were only three years old. Now, your nineteen and heading off to college. Time sure does fly huh?” His lips pressed into tight line. I got off my box and crouched down in front of him. He looked at me with a questioned look as I held the bunny over my face swaying his little body.

            “Don’t worry Dad!” I said in a baby-like voice. “You won’t be alone! Grace will sad if her last memory of her Dad is not of him smiling. Also, you have _me!_ _Charlie!_ So you won’t ever be alone again!” I said gently placing Charlie in his lap. He smiled as he pulled me into a tight hug.

            “You’re just like your Mother. She would’ve of been so proud.”

 I smiled as I hugged him back.

            “Wait here.” He left the room and came back with a small box topped with a golden bow, placing it in my hands. I looked down at the box then back at him.

            “It’s a good luck present.” He smiled. A bit too hard.

            Popping off the top and clearing away the tissue paper laid a black _“VIPERTER VTS- 191-25,000,000 V (Heavy Duty) Stun Gun.”_

“A Taser?” I blinked.

            “A Taser _with_ a rechargeable LED tactical flashlight.” He added.

            “Thank you?”

            “ _What?_ You didn’t expect me to let you go all the way up to Michigan by yourself without _some_ kind of protection did ya?” He asked was raised brows.

I laughed as I shook my head. He smiled as he gently patted my shoulder.

“Just keep it on you for your _old_ man’s sake. You never know what might happen up there.”

            I smiled. “Okay.” Then thought for a minute. “Wait, I didn’t think I can take this on the plane.”

“No problem.” Grabbing the Taser, he walked to the box on the bed. He turned and stared at me, slowly releasing his hand dropping the Taser into the box. _Clunk!_

“Boom.”

I snorted.

“The taxi will be here soon.” Dad said, glancing at his watch. He looked at me. “One more thing.”

I nodded waiting for him to continue.

“Always remember. A.R.T.”

“A.R.T?”

“ **A** lways do your best, **R** espect others and **T** ools should be used properly.”

“ ‘ _Tools should be used properly_?’ What does that mean?”

“ ‘ _That’s for you to find out._ ’ Is what your Mother would say if she was here.”

I smiled before giving him one last hug.

 

 

            ●●●●

“Have everything?” Dad asked outside the taxi window.

“Yep, triple checked.” I reassured him.

“Okay, be safe. Love you and text me when you land.” He said before giving me a kiss on the forehead.

“Okay, love you too.”

He nodded once before backing away as the taxi drove off. I turned and watched him from the back window. There he was standing beside our mailbox, wearing his signature loop-sided smile as he waved. He held Charlie tight in his other hand as he continued to wave as tears slowly filled up his bright blue eyes. I smiled and waved back while hot tears rolled down my cheeks.

 

 

           

 

           

 

 

 

 


	2. New Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here is Chapter Deux! That's right! Throwing some French up in there! Let me know what you think! Don't be shy. Enjoy El Chapter! xD

            After four painkillers, five bottles of water, twelve trips to the bathroom, two bags of skittles and sixteen hours and forty-five minutes of tolerating a woman and her screaming child, I have finally landed in Michigan! It was _tough_ , but I survived. I glanced at my phone screen. 3:15. My legs started to tingle as I walked over to the “Baggage Claim” area. Giant herds of people gathered around the lifeless machine by the time I made it. The machine gave out a loud ear-piercing _beep_ before roaring to life making loud rumbling noises. Suitcases spat out of a tunnel, sliding off a silver ramp onto the loud crashing circling plates. Watching this reminded me of those crazy inventions you’d see in old cartoons. I gently nudged my way through the massive crowd to get to the front. I watched the assortment of different sized suitcase glide by, keeping my eyes peeled for a certain grey one with a purple ribbon tied to the handle.

            _This is it. The town where my Mom grew up and made history. I’m finally here, Mom. I promise to work hard and make you and Dad proud. I’m ready to overcome any obstacle this town has to throw at me! Let’s GO!_

Something purple passed through my perferial vision, I spun my head and saw my suitcase making its way around the corner. Swiftly zigzagging my way through the crowd, I snatched the thick handle before hauling it off the gradually moving plates. Pulling up the handle, I began to the crowd of people heading to where I _hope_ the exit is. After going down an escalator and walking through a suspicious dark tunnel, there was a huge gathering of adults and children. Excitedly waving colorful banners, chanting names as their eyes desperately scanned the sea of people pouring from the tunnel. This is actually my first time meeting Aunt JoAnn, I wonder what kind of person she is. Fishing my phone from the pocket of my hoodie, I pulled up the photo my Dad sent. The picture was a woman at beach wearing big sunglasses, a yellow sundress and a large summer straw hat with a white ribbon, that casted a dark shadow over half her face. Thick locks of (I think) black hair draped around her olive-brown shoulders. The only thing I could see clearly was her full pink heart-shaped lips that curved around a broadly smile. Using the _well-detailed_ picture my Dad sent me, looks like I will be looking for a woman with olive-brown and what I think is black hair with heart-shaped lips. On the other hand, if I’m lucky, _also_ wearing a yellow sundress.

            “Thanks for your help Dad.” I sighed.

            I was almost to the exit and still could not find her. It was as if I was looking for a fictional character! There were woman here with dark hair, but none with a tan or heart-shaped lips. Everyone here was either pale or not far from it. I started to grow a bit anxious at the thought of overlooking her. I started to turn around to search again.

            _“Grace!_ ”

            My head spun around at the call of my name, there bounced a middle-aged woman wearing a hooded grey peacoat that hugged her curves perfectly with a bright red scotch scarf that peeked through the front collar along with denim skinny jeans and black boots. Her heart-shaped lips curved around a broadly smile as her slightly wavy _brown_ hair bounced around her shoulders, while she vigorously shook a blinking poster. The poster had a drawing of a snowman with two starfish for eyes, a pointy hermit shell for a nose and a curved line of seashells for the mouth surrounded by a bunch of tiny blinking lights, while holding up a sign that has Grace’s name in blocky letters. Grace smiled as she made her way over to the bouncing hyperactive woman.

            “Aunt JoAnn?” I smiled.

            “Just call me JoAnn.” She smiled setting the poster down before wrapping her arms around me. She smelt sweet of honeysuckle as she gently swayed the hug.

            “Sorry I’m late! You won’t _believe_ the traffic I had to go through to get here.”

            “It’s fine.” I smiled.

            She pulled back to look at me, I took this time to get a better look at her face. Her features were soft. Skin smooth and flawless upon her slim face, a small beauty mark rested at corner of her perfectly arched right brow. Bright green eyes with specks of gold, framed with thick lashes as her toned skin naturally contoured her high cheekbones. Upon the right nostril of her slender nose laid a small diamond stud that lightly glistened as she moved. However, the “bow” to her face was her signature heart-shaped lips, full with a deep shade of pink that would make every woman jealous. First impression: she’s—

            “Beautiful.”

            “Huh?” I blinked snapping back to reality. She ran a hand through my wavy hair.

            “You’ve grown into such a beautiful girl. Wavy blonde hair, big brown eyes full curiosity and wonder,” she gently stroked my cheek. “Smooth fair skin lightly kissed by the sun, I can tell you got the freckles from your Daddy but, a spitting image of your Mother. You’re without a doubt, Alice’s daughter.” She smiled as she gazed at me.

            “Thank you,” I smiled. “You’re way more beautiful in person.”

            “ _In person?_ You saw a picture of me?”

            I nodded as I unlocked my phone, pulling up the photo. She cocked her head as she peered at the screen.

            “ _Ugh._ Did your Daddy send you this?” She furrowed her brows looking at the screen.

            I nodded, unsure if she was mad. She laugh staring at the screen with a Wonder Woman smile.

            “I’m gonna hurt your Daddy. He knows I hate this picture.” She smiled shaking her head as she tapped at the screen several times before handing it back. I glanced my phone screen. Message Sent.

     " _LOL. Ok Robert! I got U! I would keep a close eye on facebook if I were you! ;P"_

     My phone vibrated.

_"HA! Same goes for you! hahaha"_

     I laughed at the phone screen. They are like brother and sister. Aunt— I mean, _JoAnn_ grabbed my suitcase and rolled it to her side. I dropped the phone in my pocket before bending down to pick up the blinking poster.

            “You made _this_?” I asked. Staring at the blinking lights.

            “ _Yep,_ ” she said over my shoulder. “On the back, there’s a box with an “On/Off” switch.” She ushered it over, entwined cords dance all over the back. She moved a cord the side before flipping the switch on a small box, turning off the blinking lights.

            “How did you…” My words trailed off as I gazed at the twisted up cords. This is the first someone has made such a creative board just for me. It looked it took a _forever_ to make.

            “Creativity runs in the family.” She smiled. “My mom always told me, _‘you can make a bomb out of a paperclip!’_ Since blinking lights are eye-catchers it would’ve made it easier for you to find me… _If_ I came on time.” She added with an apologetic smile.

            “It’s _amazing_.” I smiled. “Better than what I can do!”

            “ _Psh! Please!_ ” she snorted as she nudged me.

            We both laughed as we made our way to the exit.

 

 As I opened the glass door, vigorous cold winds shoved me causing me to stumble back.

“Careful.” JoAnn said. “Today’s winds are _ridiculous_.” She mumbled. Pulling her hood over her head.

I nodded, wrapping my scarf several more times around my neck. Blustering winds continued to push and shove me almost knocking the poster out of my hands. I tightened my grip around the poster before thrusting my way through the wind to catch up to JoAnn. She was already popping the trunk of a blue Ford Expedition. Coming up around her, after I gently placed the poster in the backseat, before I came around to helping her haul my suitcase into the back. Quickly my way to the passenger’s door, I yanked the door handle climbing inside the large vehicle. After slamming the trunk door, JoAnn came shortly behind slamming the car door beside her.

“ _Whew!_ ” She let out before looking at me. _“Welcome to Burgess!”_ She said with goofy smile.

“ _Ah._ It was such a _warm_ welcoming. The wind almost knocked me down! _Twice!_ ” I said with big eyes holding up two fingers.

She smiled as she shoved the key into the ignition making the truck roar to life. Cool air blasted from the air vents, causing me to shiver slightly.

“It’ll warm up soon,” She rubbed my arm. “As for the crazy winds, you’ll get used to it.” She smiled at me as she began to pull out.

I peered out the window watching the small knitted stores pass by. Each store seemed to be old-fashioned and welcoming.

“That Café,” JoAnn pointed a small building that had small tables set outside with small lanterns, topped with blue umbrellas, where people sat drinking from large thick handled mugs. “Has the _best_ snicker doodles in town!”

“ _Oh!_ That shop over there sale the _best_ ice cream!” She said pointing at another small store.

I smiled as I listened to her explain the different ice cream flavors including bacon flavor.

  As we passed more stores, I noticed that many stores had dream catchers hanging from either front door or the windows some hung more than others.

“Why are there so many dream catchers?”

“To keep away bad dreams and _catch_ the good ones. Several years ago, all the children of this town started to get nightmares. No one knew what caused the nightmares or how to stop them so they made dream catchers. They hung them over the beds and by the windows then little by little the nightmares went away. In other to keep things that way, everyone at least at kept _one_ dream catcher in their store.” She smiled as she pointed at mini dream catcher dangling from her review mirror. I stared at the dream catcher. _Mom, did you ever have nightmares when you lived here?_

“There’s the academy Grace.”

I shot up and pressed my face against the glass. It was hard to see because of the dim lighting but I did get a glimpse of the words engraved over the giant wooden doors, _“Burgess Art Academy, Discover Your Path.”_ I smiled as I continued to stare at the building until it was nothing more than a shadowy blur.

“The house is really close to the Academy.” JoAnn said taking a left turn at the light.

We passed between two enormous welcoming evergreen trees before pulling up to a two-story cream yellow house with navy blue shudders along with a small-bricked chimney propped on the left. Assortments of yellow, red, and orange crispy leaves scribbled the first yard, adding emphasis on the colorful, yet slightly bare trees around the house. The sunset casted a soft glow behind the house sharpening its edges. It was almost as if I was looking a fall post card or a Bing background image. There was a sense of warmth to the house, cozy and inviting.

“Lovely.” I smiled.

“I’m glad.” JoAnn flashed a smile. “Welcome home Grace.”

As we walked, our footsteps made loud rustling noises causing me to stop and pick up one of the culprits.  It was a bright yellow and red ombre leaf, with a thin trail of frost around its crisp edges. Fragments glistened amongst the sunset as I twirled it. The cool breeze brushing against my cheek startled me making me drop the leaf. 

“Grace?” JoAnn was already at the front door. “You comin’?”

“Oh— yes!” I pushed my curiously aside as I hurried to the front door.

JoAnn walked in first alongside with my suitcase and as I walked behind her. I stopped stared at the welcome mat. _“Welcome To My World.”_ I placed my hand on my cheek and peeked behind me.

“ _Hello?_ ” I whispered.

The wind lightly ruffled my hair as my eyes scanned the yard.

_Just a minute ago… That wind, felt like fingers softly stroking my cheek._

I turned my head and began to walk inside, taking one last glance before closing and locking the door.

_It was only your imagination._

  _Ha._ Yeah right.

 


	3. Personification of Winter?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's Chapter 3! I hope you guys like it! Crosswords puzzles are so fun when you know that answer. I never know them, that's why I never do them. Enjoy the Chapter!

            Darkness filled the room by the time I closed the front door. Faint tapping noises echoed along the wall causing me to jump.

            “Let me find the switch…” JoAnn’s voice trailed off in the darkness as the tapping went farther down the wall. I patiently waited with my hand on the doorknob just in case something popped out. I was never fond of darkness.

            “Alrighty.” JoAnn said as the lights flashed on.

            I squinted my eyes, waiting for them to adjust to the sudden brightness. When I my eyes finally adjusted, the first thing I noticed the floors were wooded with dark smooth Carolina Hickory. The walls were two-toned; one side as a creamy peanut butter brown and the other was a rich milk chocolate. I immediately started to crave Reese’s cups. Both walls had an organize collage of peculiar artworks and photos. One was a painting of barefoot woman wearing a warm orange dress riding a two-headed horse, one in the front and one in the back. The horse head in front shared the same head-high confident look as the barefooted woman. The horse head in the back hung his head low.

            “Flux.”

            I spun my head around to look at JoAnn. “I’m sorry?”

            “Flux by Ben Smith. It means the action or process of flowing in and flowing out.”

            My face twisted in confusion as I stared at the painting. There is nothing _flowing_ about this painting at all, just a barefooted woman propped up on a two-headed horse.

            “Why did he name it that?” I peered at her.

            “I don’t know.” She snorted. “It’s part of a painting series. “Soon enough, you’ll learn that art doesn’t have to make sense.” She nodded her head at a picture of a turtle pretending to be a snail.

            I laughed at the irony. _Where does she get these pictures?_

            “Come on,” she smiled. “Let’s go to your new room!”

            I followed her down the hall, passing countless dark rooms as we made our way to the living room. Our footsteps started to echo once we made it to a pale tan high-ceiled room. A flat screen hung high above a wood burning fireplace, centered between two towering windows with dark curtains. Side by side from the windows were two large built-in bookshelves with selves filled with hundreds of books. Around the fireplace was a coffee brown sofa with a matching chair and occasional chair with a tan Aztec design and matching throw pillows. In the middle was small table with a brown and black mosaic vase and resting under it all, was a simple tan rug with a dark thick border.     

            “So what do you think of the house so far?” JoAnn smiled making her way up the wooden stairs.

            “Creative and beautiful!” I beamed. “I now understand your welcome mat.”

            She laughed as rolled my suitcase down the hall stopping at the first door to the left. She stopped in front of the door, turning to face me as she smiled excitingly.

            “Okay Grace,” her balled fist shook excitingly beside her face. “I gladly present to you…” she opened the bedroom door. “To your _new room!_ ”

            The door slowly revealed a spacious room with baby blue walls paired with two large windows draped with long cream curtains, one beside the queen-sized bed and one behind a desk.  The bed wore a grey, baby blue and white comforter set with matching throw pillows, under the bed laid a decorative baby blue and white rug. Across the bed was a broad desk with a grey computer chair. Everything including the headboard, desk, nightstand and dressers were all white.

I spun around and hugged JoAnn. _“I love it!”_

“I thought you would!” She hugged me back. “The walls are bare so when your things come tomorrow, you can decorate your walls however you like.”

I squeezed her one last time before looking around the room.

“You hungry?” JoAnn asked pulling out her phone from her coat pocket.

I nodded with shy a smile.

“How does pizza sound?”

“ _Great._ ” I said with bug-eyes. I could seriously _kill_ someone I’m so hungry.

She laughed as she tapped at her phone a few times before holding it up to her ear. “You should go ahead and get comfortable. The bathroom is right across the hall. If you need anything, just— oh, yes! _Um._ I would like to place an order for take-out.” She made a funny face mouthing, _“Just let me know”_ before walking out the room.

I giggled as I plopped on the bed pulling my backpack to my lap; I dug through the bag until my fingers brushed against a wooden edge. Gently pulling the frame out, I smiled staring back at the smiling faces of my Mom, Dad and I at Disney World before placing it on the nightstand. I turned and looked out the window; the clouds of the twilight dust were lined with rows of silhouetted trees. This was the first time I have seen such beautiful fall scenery. Back in Florida, the leaves never really changed, just stayed the same bright green and the weather always remained hot. So while everyone was wearing knitted sweaters, warm boots and those traditional ugly Christmas sweaters, I was wearing tank tops and flip flops. No matter what time of the year it was, Florida was always Mother Nature’s permanent vacation. Tugging my suitcase onto the bed, I unzipped the top and started search for nightclothes. Moving around a few sweaters, I tossed out a pink jumper, a pair of black leggings, my toilettes’ bag and made my way to bathroom.

●●●●

            I ran a comb through my damp hair before braiding it into quick braid. Digging through my bag, took out my contacts case, unscrewing the tops before dropping the contacts inside. After washing my face, I slid on my thick-framed _nerdy_ glasses as I made my way downstairs.

            “Just in time.” JoAnn said her back to me as placed to large pizza boxes on the counter. Her jaw dropped when she turned to look at me. “I didn’t know you wore glasses.”

            Her hair was in a messy bun, she wore a black short sleeve shirt with red plaited pajama bottoms, and sheep house shoes. 

“Yeah.” I said pushing the glasses up. “I have _awful_ vision.”

“My last pair broke.” She blurted out as she placed two places on the table.

“How?” I asked taking a seat at the table.

“A blast of _cold_ wind knocked them off my face.” She muttered with furrowed brows. “The cold and I share the same relationship your Daddy and I have.” She smiled.

I smiled sliding a slice of pepperoni onto my plate as JoAnn slid on three pieces of cheese onto her plate.

“Anything you wanna watch?” She said scrolling through the guide.

“It doesn’t matter.”

She nodded before turning to _Everybody Loves Raymond_. We ate in silence as watched TV on the huge flat screen.

“Do you mind if I do a crossword puzzle?” I asked pulling out my phone.

“No?” She laughed at my simple question.

I smiled as I began to tap at my phone in full concentration. I could feel JoAnn’s eyes watching me as filled in letters in the empty boxes. I only needed one more. Nine empty boxes. _18 Down: Personification_ _of winter. I_ felt JoAnn’s eyes study my closely as I stared at the nine empty boxes. _‘Personification’_? ‘ _Father Winter’_ does not fit. _Hm…_

“Stuck?” JoAnn asked with a smirk.

I furrowed my brows as I tried to think of another name. Once nothing came, I nodded holding my phone up so she can see the screen.

“18 Down.” I said as she squinted at the bright screen.

“‘ _Personification of winter._ ’ Hm…” Her green eyes locked with mine. “You _seriously_ don’t know this one?”

I shook my head.

“Jack Frost.”

“ _Jack Frost_? You mean _Father Winter_?” I asked rereading the question.

“ _Father Winter? **What**?_ ” She laughed as she covered her face. “Father Winter doesn’t fit, there are only nine boxes. It’s Jack Frost.” She took the phone typing in _Jack Frost_ in the empty boxes. She held the phone screen up to my face _. Puzzle Completed!_ I stared at the screen for a few minutes before taking the phone.

“Thank you.” I smiled.

“Sure thing.” she smiled taking our plates to sink. “I think it’s because you’ve lived in Florida most of your life. It’s not surprising that you don’t know who Jack Frost is.”

“Isn’t he referred to as Father Winter?”

“ _Ha!_ That is _hilarious!_ Only old people call him Father Winter Grace _._ His _real_ name is _Jack Frost._ ” She smiled making her way back to her seat. She rested her head in her hand as she looked at me. “What kind of person do think Jack Frost is?”

I thought for a moment. “Probably a good person who brings snow.”

“That’s it?” JoAnn asked with raised brows.

“What else is there?”

“ _Good?_ You obviously don’t know Jack Frost.” She laughed.

“ _Father Winter._ ”

JoAnn rolled her eyes. “Grace, there’s a difference between Father Winter and Jack Frost.” She leaned in closer. “Father Winter is just a legend and Jack Frost is real.”

“What do you mean he’s _real_?” I asked with furrowed brows.

“I mean what I said.” She shrugged.

“Do you believe in him?”

“I guess you can say that.” She mumbled. 

“How do know he’s real?”

“I know things Grace.” She smiled.

“Will I get to meet him?” I asked excitedly.

“ _Hm…_ I _dunno_. Looks like you’ll have to wait till _winter_ to find out...” She sung with a wink.

“When do—” JoAnn stood up fast from her chair turning off the TV.

“ _Whoa!_ It’s already ten o’ clock! We should get some sleep if we wanna catch these movers on time. I’ll answer your questions another time.” She said before placing a kiss on my forehead. “Goodnight.” She smiled.

“Goodnight JoAnn.” I said before making my way to stairs.

“Grace.”

I turned around to look at her.

“Just believe.”

“In what?”

“Jack Frost. Believe in him and you will see him.”

“Okay.” I smiled. “Goodnight.”

            I went to the bathroom to brush my teeth before heading to my room. Digging through my backpack, I pulled out my seashell nightlight and plugged it into the nearest plug. Sliding off my glasses off my face, I placed them on the nightstand before climbing into bed. I rolled over to gaze out the window.

            _Believe in him and you will see him._

_Believe…_

JoAnn’s words echoed in my head as I slowly drifted to sleep.     

           

 

 

 

 

 


	4. Unforgettable Memories

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is Chapter 4! I feel like I nailed the ending of this chapter. I feel like for an amateur, like myself, I'm doing pretty good with this story. Enjooooooooooy my Chap!!! ^^. That doesn't sound right. My Chapter!*

            I woke up to the sound of piano playing from downstairs. I yawned as I stretched my arms over my head, my hand lightly brushed against something soft. I glanced up to find a small brown dream catcher with blue beads and long white feathers, resting over the headboard.

            _JoAnn._ I smiled caressing the lean feathers. Pulling back the covers, I stretched one more time before sliding my glasses on face before following the lovely music down stairs.  The house actually looked a lot bigger in the day than it does at night. The music became clearer as I made hall to a room I have not seen yet. Unlike the other rooms in the house, this room’s décor was simple. The walls were an eggshell white with trey moulding along the walls and ceilings. Along the walls rested large monochrome printed canvases of landscapes above skinny black tables lined with stacked books. Sunlight poured from two thick-bordered windows with dark grey curtains swept to the side, specks of lights danced around the room as the sunlight reflected off the crystal chandler hanging above the grand piano. The piano was jet black with long silver legs along with a matching bench where JoAnn sat.

            By the doorframe, I watched and as JoAnn played. Her shoulders softly swayed as her fingers lightly brushed over the keys. The song was ethereal, gentle and fluttering. When she finished playing, I gave her a soft applause. 

She jumped from surprise as her head spun around to look at me.

“That was _beautiful._ ” I said walking in the room.

“Thank you Grace.” She smiled. “Did I wake you up?”

“It’s nice waking up to the sound of piano,” I smiled sitting next to her on the bench. “My Dad always blast country music through the house to wake me up.”

She laughed as she softly played a few keys.

“What was the name of that song you played?”

“ _’Field of Daises’_ by Brain Crain.” She smiled brushing her fingers over the keys. “My Mom used to play it all the time for me when I was little.”

I softly smiled as I watched her fingers play another tune.

“Sleep okay?” She glanced at me.

“I slept _great._ The bed was so comfortable. How about you?”

“That’s good.” Finishing her tune, she turned to look at me with a goofy smile. “As you can tell by looks of _this_ bed hair,” she pointed at stray strands spilling out of her bun. “I slept _hard._ ”

I snorted as she tried brushing back the strands only making it look worst.

“Forget it.” She scratched her before looking at me. “I’m about to start making breakfast, you should go freshen up. The movers will be here soon.” She said as tucking a strand behind ear.

I nodded as I headed towards the stairs making my way to the bathroom. After brushing my teeth and washing my face, I began to put in my contacts before applying a little makeup. Walking to my room, I tossed the top off my suitcase as I look for an outfit. After sliding on a pair of black skinny jeans and pulling a knitted red and white moose sweater over my head I began to undo my messy braid. Rustling my hair a few times, as I pulled it in a high ponytail before tugging on a pair of brown as made my way downstairs.

 By the time I made my way downstairs JoAnn was already fully dressed making pancakes. She had her hair braided into a side braid that rested over her shoulder, as she wore a purple sweater with a long bronze necklace along with a pair of black leggings and brown boots. Tied around her waist was a black apron that said _“Trust me, I do this all the time”_ in white blocky letters.

“Hey Grace, cute outfit.” JoAnn said sliding three pancakes onto a plate.

“Thank you, same to you.” I said taking a seat at the table. “How’d you get dressed so fast?”

“Magic.” She winked placing the plate of pancakes in front of me along with a glass of milk.

“Thank you.” I smiled placing a forkful in my mouth. “These are _amazing._ ”

“Why thank you.” She beamed as she quickly began to wash that pan in the sink.

I watched her as she vigorously scrubbed at the pan. “Are you late for something?”

 _“Yeah,”_ She groaned. “I have to help pick out decorates for the Halloween F-Fest with a _panther_ and I’m _super_ late.”

The way she said “Partner” made it seem like it left a bad taste in her mouth, she didn’t really looked worried. More like _annoyed._

“Halloween F-Fest?” I raised a brow.

“The Major of Bugress has a really bad … stuttering problem…” She trailed off biting her quivering trying not to laugh.

I nearly choked on my pancake as I busted out laughing. _“That’s so wrong!”_

“That’s what he named it!” She laughed. “My group is doing a haunted house for the _‘The Most Scariest Contest’_ which I’m late for buying decorations for!”

“Well, I hope you have fun with your _partner_.” I smiled sweet fully aware of the look of annoyance on her face.

JoAnn rolled sighing heavily she as pulled her coat her shoulders. “You gonna be okay by yourself?”

_Someone should tell her._

I nodded as I took a sip of my milk. “I’ll be okay.”

“Okay.” She said zipping up her coat.

_I should tell her._

“The movers will be here soon so make sure to be ready to let them in. my cell number is on the fridge if you need anything,” She grabbed her car keys from the key hooks. “If you ever feel scared, I keep a gun under my left pillow.” She smiled as headed for the front door.

I just remembered. “JoAnn—!” My sentence was cut short by the door shutting. As I made my way to the door, it swung open before JoAnn tossed the apron at me.

“ _Thanks_ for tellin’ me!” She said sarcastically before shutting the door.

I giggled as placed the apron on the doorknob of the pantry before placing my plate in the sink. I glanced at my phone screen. _10:23_. Grabbing the TV remote, I surfed though I channels as I waited for the movers.

●●●●

 

            “Thank you for all your help.” I smiled as the mover man placed the last box in my room. I followed him downstairs to the front door.

            “Anytime ma’am.” He smiled before he walked out the door. 

            Grabbing a knife from the kitchen, I made my way upstairs to my room. Turning on Pandora from my laptop, I began stabbing and prying open boxes.

●●●●

 

            Once I finished hanging all my paintings, I hauled another box on the bed, causing the previous box to tumble off the bed.

            _Clunk! Clunk._

            Something hard tapped my boot; I smiled as I picked up the stun gun before placing it in my purse. The sound of knocking startled me as I quickly turned down the music and listened.

            _Diiiiiing Dooong! Knock Knock!_

“Coming!” I called as I raced downstairs.

            The knocks became desperate as I made it to the front down. Twisting the deadbolt, I opened the door.

            “JoA—!” The little boy’s smiled fell when I opened the door.

            His hazelnut brown hair was short and his eyes were the same hazelnut color as mine. He a long sleeved tan shirt with some colorful design printed in the middle along with a navy blue, red and sky blue striped vest with blue jeans and snickers. 

            “I’m sorry,” I smiled as I crouched down in front of the little boy. “JoAnn had to go out and run some errands. I’m Grace.” I extended my hand. “What’s yours?”

            The boy’s brown eyes widened with surprise before slowly taking my hand with his small hand.

            “Jamie.” He mumbled shaking my hand.

            “Jamie? Nice to meet you.” I smiled.

 After we finished shaking hands, he still held my hand. My fingers twitched around his hand and Jamie realized then quickly released my hand.

 _“Sorry!”_ He blurted as his face reddening.

“Its fine.” I laughed. “So what did you need from JoAnn?”

“My parents are out shopping for the Halloween F-Fest—” He’s sentence was interrupted by my snorting.

“I’m sorry! I’m sorry! Continue. Your parents are out shopping…”

“And my brother stepped out as well so I’m home alone. I usually stay with JoAnn when home alone but I see she’s not here…” He trailed.

“I can stay with you if you want.” I offered. His house shouldn’t be that far since he walked here. Again, he _walked_ all the way over here to see JoAnn. I can’t have him leave empty-handed, my conscience would _kill_ me.

“Really?” His face lit up as he smiled, I noticed he was missing his left tooth.

“Of course.”

“Do you mind if we go to my house?”

“That’s fine with me,” I smiled. “Before we go, I have to grab a few things. Come on.” I stood up opening the door waiting for him to walk inside.

“Let me just get my phone and turn off the lights.” I said as I walked up the stairs. Jamie nodded as he followed.

Walking in my room, I grabbed my phone off the charger along with my grey Northface from the closet.

“Did you just move in?” Jamie asked outside the door.

“I did. My stuff just arrived today from Florida.” I said shoving my phone in my coat pocket before zipping it shut. I turned out the light as I walked out the room heading down stairs.

“Your from _Florida?_ ” Jamie asked surprisingly. “What’s its like living down there?”

“ _Hot._ ” I said as Jamie laughed. “But it is pretty.” I added.

“Do you miss Florida?”

“I miss my Dad, not so much of Florida.”

“Why?”

I gave him a confused look.

“Oh no! About the Florida part!” Jamie added quickly.

“Oh,” I laughed softly. “In Florida, I never got to see the season’s change, it never snowed and the tree leaves never change color.” Jamie’s eyes widened with surprise. “Right? It was almost as if Florida was its own planet.” I said grabbing the house key from the key hooks.

“Ready to go?”

“Yeah!” Jamie bounced as we headed out the door.

After locking the front door, I texted to JoAnn to tell her I was going to be staying with Jamie until his parents or his brother comes back.

“So how far do you live Jamie?” I asked as we walked down the sidewalk. Jamie kicked through a pile of leaves.

“Not far. Only several houses down.”

My phone vibrated.

 _“BEWARE THE BROTHER!!!!!!!”_ JoAnn sent with a monster emoji.

 _“Why?”_ I texted back.

_“He’s such an attractive DOUCHE!!!”_

“What?” I mumbled.

“Huh?” Jamie asked over his shoulder.

“Nothing.” I smiled shoving the phone in my pocket.

“We’re here!” Jamie grabbed my hand. “Come on!”

He dragged my all the way up the driveway and through the front door. I didn’t get the chance to get a good look at the house. We were running so fast that everything was hazy.

“Jamie! Where are we going?” I asked as he dragged me up the stairs.

“To my room!” He said excitingly.

We finally slowed down as walked down the hall to the second door on the right.

“Sorry if it’s a little messy.” Jamie mumbled as he opened the door tugging me inside.

His was exactly quite spacious for a… _Uh._

“Jamie how old are you?”

“Ten.”

His room was exactly quite spacious for a _ten_ year old. Several toy racecars and stuffed dinosaurs rested along the hard wooded floors. Bens of toys and stacked books bordered the bottom of the slanted walls. One side of his wall was a bookshelf with posters along the side and shelves full of skinny and thick books. Next to that, was a poster of the solar system with a bunch of sticky notes of drawn dinosaurs. Over his twin-sized bed was self with stacked books and little trinkets. A tall decorative lamp rested on a small nightstand surrounded by drawings. Along the other side, a larger wooden dresser topped with a bunch of toys and globe encircled by more drawings. A wide window with stripped curtain rested beside the dresser and across his desk. Somewhere along the ceiling the hung a paper mache dinosaur.

“Cozy.” I smiled walked over to the wall looking at his drawings.

“Thank you.” He smiled as he pulled of his vest, placing it over the end bedpost. “Hey Grace, do you play video games?”

“I show no mercy.” I warned with a playful smirk.

“Wait here! I’ll go get the controllers!” Jamie said as he ran down stairs.

I continued to examine his drawing a bunch of them were either dinosaurs or him riding dinosaurs. _I know what I’m getting him for Christmas._ I thought as I continued to look at the pictures. As I almost reached the end of the wall, a picture caught my eye. There were six stick figures standing over something black. I’m guessing the one with the brown scribbles on its head is Jamie but, who are others with him?

“Okay!” Jamie came in the room with arms full of games and two controllers. “I have a lot games so you can pick whichever game you what!”

“Hey Jamie, who are this people in this drawing?” I asked pointing at the remaining colorful figures.

Jamie set down the pile of games before walking over beside me. “Oh. This is me,” He pointed at the figure with brown scribbles on his head. _Nailed it._ “This is the Sandman,” the pointed at a small round figure. _Sandman?_ “This is the Tooth Fairy,” His finger slid over to a colorful figure. _Tooth Fairy?_ “This is Santa Claus and the Easter Bunny.” He pointed at a red big red figure and a figure with two points on the top of its head. _Oh. So they were ears._ “And this is Jack Frost.” He tapped a blue figure holding a long brown stick.

I felt something stir in my stomach. _What did he say?_ “What did you say?”

“What?” Jamie looked at me confused.

“You said Jack Frost. You’ve met Jack Frost?” I asked staring at the blue figture.

“Yep! He’s really cool and fun!” Jamie beamed.

I nodded as my eyes scanned the picture. “What’s that?” I pointed at the black blob at the bottom.

“That’s Pitch Black.” He said with furrowed burrows.

“Pitch Black?”

“The Boogeyman.” _There goes my goodnight sleep._

“ _Uh...”_ I trailed off unsure of what to say. Jamie doesn’t look like the kind of people to tells stories.

“Yeah! Jack, the Tooth Fairy, Sandman, Easter Bunny and Santa Claus along with my friends and I defeated him!”

“So they’re all _real?_ ”

Jamie nodded.

“Jamie if you don’t mind, would you mind telling the story from the beginning?”

Jamie nodded with a big smile as we sat on his bed and I listened to his story. He talked how he first met Jack and all fun memories he shared with Jack and everyone. The challenges they had to face in order to defeat Pitch to save the good dreams of the children and how sad he felt about Jack having to leave.

“Do you miss him?”

“Yeah.” Jamie nodded. “But I’m not sad! Because I know, as long as I believe in him I can always see him.” He smiled.

I let Jamie’s words sink into my mind. “Yeah.” I smiled and he smiled back. “Come on!” I said grabbing his hand. “Let’s play video games!”

“Yeah!”

We both began to dig through the pile of games as laughed and joked.

I hope that someday that I will get to share the same memories Jamie did with Jack Frost and everyone else. Memories to look back on. Memories to cherish. Unforgettable memories.

_Hurry up winter._

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	5. Darkness of Crying

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's Chapter 5! Yes... The boy I drew is Nate. It wasn't easy drawing him because I used three different references (Harry styles, random hot guy and a girl popping a pimple.) but, I just wanted to give you guys at least an idea on what he looks like. In the picture he look like a teenager but he's actually three years older than Grace. (22). Enjoy the Chapter! I'm out!

“ _Ah!_ ” Jamie as he threw his hands in the air. “How are you so good on Rainbow Road?” Jamie asked as his character fell off the cliff.

            “I’ve always been good at _Mario Kart_.” I smiled throwing a turtle shell at his character causing him to fall off the cliff again.

            “ _Grace!”_ Jamie laughed.

            “Oops.” I laughed.

After we played several more rounds, Jamie started to get tired. I glanced at my phone screen. _4:16 .p.m._

“Do they usually take this long to get back?” I asked watching Jamie doze off on the bed.

“My Mom usually does but, not Nate.” He said mumbled slowly opening his eyes to look at me.

“Hey Grace?”

“ _Hm_?”

“About Jack Frost and the others, could you not mention them to my brother?” Jamie asked eyes slowly closing. “He doesn’t like it when I talk about them.”

“Why not?”

“I don’t know. He said something about developing Schizophrenia.”

“ _Schizophrenia?”_ I gawked.

_Who says that to their twelve-year-old brother?_

Jamie nodded. “I don’t know what that is but it sounds scary.” Jamie held up his pinky. “Promise me?”

I took his pinky in mine. “Promise.” I smiled.

“Jamie?”

By the door, stood a tall boy with dark blue eyes glared at Jamie’s entwined pinkies and me.

“Who’s this?” The boy said eyeing me.

A boy wearing a grey hoodie, blue jeans and black vans. His hair was short dark hair had a somewhat messy look to it as the ends over his hair flipped up, causing his fringe to sweep over his forehead. Dark blue eyes where framed with dark lashes. I noticed the beauty mark that rested beside his right eye. His lips pressed into a tight line as he continued to stare at me. JoAnn was right. He is attractive.

“Nate!” Jamie gave him a startled face before answering. “This Grace. She lives with JoAnn.”

“Hello.” I smiled.

 Nate shot a glare me. “Jamie, I told you not to hang around weird people.”

“Grace is not—”

“How would _you_ know?” I walking up to him. “You _just_ met me.”

“I did.” He said eyeing me. “You have the same atmosphere as that _woman._ ” He spat.

“Are you jealous because Jamie likes to hang around JoAnn more than you?” I smirked.

His jaw twitched as he walked closer to me, pinning me with cold eyes.

“ _Don’t_ act like you’ve known Jamie his life.” He growled.

His tall frame towered over mine; I stood my ground staring into his eyes.

“Then don’t make false accusations about someone you don’t even _know._ ” I uttered.

We continued to eye each other until a small hands pushed against our stomachs. I looked down to see Jamie between us, desperately trying to pry us apart.

“Stop!” Jamie yelled as he continued to push us apart. “Don’t fight!”

“I’m sorry Jamie.” I crouched down in front of him. “We won’t fight anymore.” I said before I shot a glare at Nate, who just rolled his eyes and walked out the room.

“Nate…” Jamie trailed off as he stared out the room.

“Don’t worry.” I smiled rubbing Jamie’s hair. “He’s just on his man peri—” I caught myself. _He’s only twelve Grace!!_

“His what?” Jamie asked with a raised brow.

“Nothing.” I answered quickly. “Well Jamie it’s getting late.” I said as I glanced at my phone. _6:19 .p.m._ “I have to get home. I’ll see you around.” I smiled patting his head.

“You need me to come with you?” Jamie asked reaching for his vest.

“No, its fine.” I reassured him as I grabbed my coat from the edge of the bed.

“Sorry about Nate.” Jamie muttered. “His just very protective.”

“I understand.” I smiled. “I would freak out too if I came home and saw my little brother pinky swearing with someone I’ve never seen.”

He smiled and waved as I walked out the room down the stairs. Once I closed the front door, a dark figure was propped against the pillar.

“Girl.”

“It’s _Grace_.” I said frowning at Nate.

“What did you and Jamie promise?” He asked eyeing me.

I was silent for a moment.

“I’m not tell _you._ ” I smirked as I walked down the porch steps. I could feel his hard stare as I walked down the driveway.

_He pisses me off._

●●●●

            “Grace!” JoAnn greeted me as I walked through door. She had on a hoodie and girl boxers. “I was worried that fire-breathing brother burned you to ashes.” She smiled nudging my side.

            I furrowed my brows.

            “ _Uh-oh._ ” JoAnn said as placed her finger in the middle of my eyebrows. “Looks like you’ve met Nate.” She smiled. “ _So,_ what do you think of him?”

            “ _Ugh_.” I let out and JoAnn busted out laughing.

            “I know the feeling,” she laughed. “He never liked me for some reason.”

            “He told me that I have the same _atmosphere_ as you.”

            “ _Atmosphere?_ What’s that supposed to mean?” she raised a brow.

            I shrugged. I hope I do not see him for a while.

            “Hey.” JoAnn said placing her hands on my shoulders. “Don’t let it bother you. He gets crazy when it involves Jamie.”

            I nodded and smile. “So how was those errands?”

            _“Ugh.”_ I rolled her eyes. “ _Hell._ But I did manage to get your schedule!” she beamed placing a small folded piece of paper in my hands.

            I squealed as I began to unfold the piece of paper:

Burgess Art Academy Schedule 

Hollands, Grace

8:00 a.m.-Noon- Class (Room 402)

12:00 p.m. - 12:30- Lunch Break

12:30 p.m.-4:30 p.m. – Class (Room 402)

I turned the paper over to see if there was anything else. “That’s it?”

“Yep. At Burgess Art Academy, all your lessons are taught in one class. Almost like elementary school but, with more freedom.” She smiled.

I nodded as I looked back at the small piece of paper.

 _Tomorrow is the big day Mom._ I smiled.

●●●●

            _Briiiiiiiiiiing!_

I groaned as I aimlessly tapped at my bright phone screen trying to turn off the alarm before crawling out of bed and heading over to the before the closet. Yawning, I begin to look for something to wear. After grabbing a pair of burgundy skinny jeans, a tan knitted sweater, a green scarf and some accessories, I head over to the bathroom.

●●●●

 

“Happy Halloween Grace!” JoAnn cheered slinging pumpkin guts all over the kitchen.

“Happy Halloween JoAnn.” I smiled as I watched her as she started to crave a wacky face into the pumpkin.

“What are you doing on Halloween night?” I asked grabbing an apple from the fruit basket.

“The Fest.” She said popping out the pumpkin’s eyes. “Same as you.”

“I’m going to the Fest?”

“ _Uh._ Yeah you are going to the Fest. You’ll find out why once you get to school.” she winked.

I peered at her as she continued carving the pumpkin.

“ _Grace,”_ JoAnn sung. “Your gonna be late for school you continue to stare at me suspiciously.” She said without looking up from the pumpkin.

I glanced down at my watch. _7:49._ Quickly tugging on my boots and grabbing my bag, I ran to the front door.

“Bye JoAnn!” I called before rushing out the front door.

●●●●

            Quickly walking down the halls, I scanned the room numbers looking for room 402. _313 … 329 … 345 …. 501. What?_  Sadly, I do not have time to tour the school I am so _late!_ I quickly snatched a glance in at my watch. _7:57._ _Where the hell is this classroom!_ As I started to turn around to look down the next hall, until I heard the sound of a door closing. My spun around to see a man, probably in his 50’s, walking down the hall with a Halloween bowl.

 _“Excuse me!”_ I called. The old man stopped and smiled when I quickly walked over to him.

“Excuse me! This is my first time here and I’m really _lost!_ ” I puffed. “I’m looking for room 4—”

“You must be Ms. Hollands.” The old man smiled. “I’m Mr. Wattsworth, your teacher.” He extended his out his hand.

I smiled and shook his hand. “How’d you know I was Grace Hollands?”

“I figured you were Ms. Hollands. You look just like your Mother on her first day here.”

“You knew my Mom?” I gawked.

“I was her teacher.” Mr. Wattswroth smiled pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose. “Wonderful student and my favorite.”

I smiled. _This man taught my Mom everything she knew._

“We should hurry and get to the classroom.” He said looking at his pocket watch. “The students need to hurry up and paired up for their jobs.”

“Jobs?”

“He nodded. “For the Halloween F-Fest! Every year, Burgess Art Academy hold first place for the _‘Most Scariest Contest.’_ ”

I smiled and nodded.

After walking pass several doors, Mr. Wattsworth walked up to a door encircled with fake cobwebs and plastic spiders.

He smiled as he opened the door “After you.”

I slowly walked through the door; the classroom was lively. Bundles of students either sitting on long desk talking to each other, on their phones or some just staring off into space. Mr. Wattsworth placed the bowl of folded pieces of paper on his desk. Reaching through a drawer, he placed a black expo marker in my hand.

“Write your name on the board and draw something that represents you.” He said gently ushering me to the large white broad. Popping the top off the marker, I wrote my name and drew large a palm tree beside it.

“Everyone!” Mr. Wattsworth said clapping his hands. “This is Grace Hollands. Starting today, she will be joining this class. Please make her feel welcomed.”

I smiled and gave a small wave.

“Are you from the Bahamas?” A boy with curly brown hair blurted.

I shook my head. “Destin, Florida.”

 _“Nice.”_ He winked.

_Never in your life._

_“Wait!_ You said her last name was _Hollands?_ Does that mean she’s related to _her_?” A girl with thick eyeliner asked as she peered at me.

Everyone started staring and whispering, I could feel my cheeks heating as I glanced over at Mr. Wattsworth who took over.

“Okay, Okay _moving_ on!” He said picking up the decorative bowl. “It’s time to get paired up for the Halloween F-Fest.” He said shaking the bowl.

The entire class groaned.

 “Can’t we _pick_ our partners this year?” The girl with strawberry blonde hair and red lipstick asked. “Really want to be partners with Nate this year.” She said glancing at the back of the room.

I followed her gaze and there he was. In the back of the classroom staring at me with a bored expression.

_Why is HE here!?_

“Since it’s your first day, I’ll let you pick first.” Mr. Wattsworth smiled pointing the bowl in front of me.

I reached in and picked up a fold piece of paper. He nodded with a smile before making his way to the other students. I opened up the slip of paper. _18._ A number?

Mr. Wattsworth noticed my puzzled look as I stared at the tiny slip of paper. “It’s a matching game.” He said. “Whoever has the same number as you, is your partner for the Halloween F-Fest.”

“For the _entire_ Fest?”

He nodded as he headed to the back on the classroom.

I don’t really _care_ who my partner is, as long as it is not Nate. The odds of that happening is slim to none. There are like _thirty_ people in here! It’s not possible. _Right?_

Once Mr. Wattsworth finished passing around the bowl, all the girls rushed over to Nate.

_“Nate! What number did you get?!”_

_“Please 42!”_

_“No! 19!”_

_“NOO! 13!”_

Hundreds of girls shouted numbers as they watched Nate unfold the slip of paper.

“ _18._ ” He said showing the slip of paper to the gathered girls.

“ _No.”_ I moaned and all the girls turned and gave me death stares.

“Okay everyone, find and stand next to your partner.”

I slowly walked over to the back of the room, trying my _hardest_ to ignore all the stares from the highly disappointed girls.

As I walked up to his desk, Nate glared at me. If we keep this up, we will not get any work done. I let out an exhausted sigh before extending out my hand.

“I’m Grace Hollands. Nice to meet you. Let’s work hard together.” I smiled.

Nate stared at my extended hand before bringing his hand up to mine. Slapping my hand away.

“Don’t act like we’re friends.” He said before getting up and walking away.

Everyone around me started to laugh and I felt my cheeks growing hot.

_He REALLY pisses me off!_

●●●●

I glanced over at Nate who was hanging up cobwebs around the windows. Grabbing a skeleton head, I came up around him.

“ _Who_ wants to hear a joke?” I said in a throaty voice, moving the skeleton’s mouth along with my words.

“Not me.”

“ _Heh._ Yeah ya do here it goes. What treat do _eye doctors_ give out on Halloween?”

“ _I don’t care!”_

_“Candy corneas!”_

Nate’s face was blank.

_Tough crowd._

“Okay then, _What—”_

“I have a joke. Why don’t ghost rain?”

“Why?”

Nate poured an entire bottle of water on my head, letting the bottle bounce off my head before answering. “It dampens their spirits.” He said before walking to the next window.

_…_

“Hey. What would you get if you crossed a vampire and a teacher?”

“Would you just get back to—”

I threw an entire bucket of fake blood all over his lower half.

“Lots of blood test.”

“ _You…”_ He growled.

“Just returning the favor.” I smiled wringing out my wet hair.

He peered at me as I started to braid my damp hair.

“What?”

“You really _are_ weird.”

“And you’re an _ass_ for drenching me with water on my _first_ day.” I spat. “All I wanted to do was just be friends.”

“ _Friends?_ ” He laughed. “I wouldn’t be friends with you even if it was your dying wish.”

“Fine.” I rolled my eyes. “Let’s just finish decorating.” I started to walk pass him but ended up slipping the puddle of fake blood, stumbling into Nate.

 We both hit the floor with a hard _thud._

“ _Smooth_ move. You tripped in your own _joke!”_ Nate grumbled beneath me.

“ _Sorry_.” I mumbled as I started to get off him. A large hand grabbed my wrist, yanking me back down.

“Wait.”

His fingers twitched around my wrist as he stared at me. With his free hand, he quickly slid his hand along floor, splashing fake blood all over me.

“ _Nate!”_ I yelled wiping the blood off my face.

“ _‘Just returning the favor.’_ ” He smirked before yanking my wrist to the side, knocking me off him.

“It’s bad enough I have to spend _Halloween_ with you.” He said wringing out his graphic tee.

I shot a glare at him and he walked away.

_I cannot see myself being friends with you either!_

●●●●

_Diiiiiiiiiiing Doooooong!_

“Coming!” JoAnn called grabbing a bowl of candy before heading to the door.

“Happy Hallow—” She stopped once she saw Nate at the door.

“ _Well_ if it isn’t the overprotective _buzz-kill_ of an older brother. I’m guessing Jamie’s not going trick or treating because it’s not with him?” JoAnn said as she scrunched her nose.

“Mom’s taking him trick or treating.” Nate said flatly. “Where’s Grace?”

JoAnn smirked before turning her head over her shoulder. “ _Grace!_ The Devil’s Son is here to pick you up!”

Nate rolled his eyes as he waited.

●●●●

Quickly tying my converses’, I glanced in the mirror one last time before racing downstairs. As I made my way to the front door, Nate and JoAnn were arguing.

“ _You know what?_ I don’t see _how_ Jamie likes to hang out with you!”

“I don’t see _how_ Jamie tolerates having _you_ as a brother!”

“JoAnn!” I hissed before walking out the door. Nate wore a green knitted beanie, a black V-neck along with dark blue jeans and white converse. If his personally wasn’t so _ugly,_ I’d tell him he looked nice.

“Have fun Grace! Be sure to stop by our haunted house!” She smiled.

“The one that loses each year.” Nate mumbled.

JoAnn chucked a handful of candy at Nate before placing a quick kiss on my forehead.

“Be safe you two.”

●●●●

 “ _‘Another word for unpleasant’?”_ I mumbled to myself staring at the four blank boxes on my bright phone screen.

“Ugly.”

“It’s _Grace._ ”

“ _No._ The answer to the crossword.” Nate said grabbing the phone.

I watched him as he filled in the empty boxes, he handed it back after the word flashed green.

“Thank you.” I mumbled. “Why do we have to stand behind the school anyway?”

“ _Intruders?_ I don’t know, it’s the job we were assigned. Stop whining.”

“I’m not _whining_. I just don’t like the dark.”

“There are lights out here.”

“Their _dim!”_

Nate rolled his eyes. “Whatever. I’m going to get something to drink.” He said as he began to walk away.

“Could you bring me a water?”

“Nope.” He said as he turned the corner.

“Jerk.” I muttered before returning to the crossword.

“ _‘Personification of Nightmares?’_ Isn’t that the—”

“Boogeyman?” A British voice asked.

My hand spun to the voice. My eyes connected with a pair of sunken bright yellow eyes. I gasped as I stumble back; the man was so close to me. He was frame was tall and he wore long black gown that covered his feet. His hair was jet black and slicked back and his skin grey with a blue tint. He also has no eyebrows. His thin purple lips curved into a smirk as he stared at me.

“We finally meet.” He smiled showing his sharp teeth as he started to walk towards me.

I started to back away. “Stay away.” I said pointing my stun gun at him backing away farther.

 _“Ho Ho?_ Not bad.” He smirked as he disappeared. I quickly turned on the flashlight and started looking around. A pair of cold hands covered my mouth causing me to drop the stun gun.  I squirmed, kicked, punched at him, desperately trying to get out of his grasp.

“Easy now.” He said grabbing both my wrist with his free hand.

I could feel my body tremble as he his grip tighten around my wrists.

“Don’t be scared. I won’t hurt you.” He rested his head on my shoulder, his closeness sent shivers down my spine. “I just wanted to see what you were like. From what you just showed me, I am quite interested. I can tell I’m gonna have fun with you.” He said slowly started to release my wrists. “This is goodbye for now but we’ll meet again. Remember Grace, I’ll be watching you.” The hand over my mouth disappeared in thin air and he was gone.

Tears started to blur my vision as I picked up my phone. He defiantly was not just some person in a costume. How does he know my name? I certainly do not know any _British_ people. Something cold and wet rubbed against my neck causing me to scream. I spun around and saw Nate holding out a bottle water towards me.

I waited for my heart to slow down before taking the bottle.

“Thank you.” My voice was hoarse.

“What happened to _you_?”

I shook my head picking up the stun gun turning off the flashlight.

Nate peered around me to look at my face. “Are you _crying?_ ”

“No!” I snapped walking back over to the brick wall.

“Grace.”

I stopped and turned. That was the first time Nate said my name. Nate started unwrapping lollipop a before walking over to me. Once he was right in front of me, he shoved the lollipop in my mouth.

“Don’t cry.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	6. Not a Bad Thing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's Chapter 6! I had a hard time coming up with a title for this chapter because nothing really stood out to me... If that makes sense. I was listening to "Not a Bad Thing" by Justin Timberlake the entire time I was typing this chapter so... Why not name it that? The songs' really catchy. Enjoy the Chapter!

∙NATE∙

        I glanced over at Grace who had her knees to her chest, chewing on the lollipop stick, deep in thought.

            “Aren’t you gonna finish that cross—”

            “No.” She answered quickly. “I think I’m going to take a break on the crosswords.” She smiled weakly.

What’s her problem? I leave for ten minutes coming back to her crying? And was that a Taser she was picking up? Hm… I looked down at her hands wrapped tight around her ankles. Even through the dim lighting, I can tell their trembling.

        “Okay.” I said as I started to get up. “Let’s go.”

        “Where?”  Grace asked, looking up at me.

        “The _Fest_?” I said with a raised brow.

        “Won’t we get in trouble?”

        “I dunno. Who cares? It’s Halloween. Come on.” I said nudging her foot.

        “I thought you like spending Halloween with me?” She said furrowing her brows.

        “Things happen.”

        She continued to peer at me.

        “Ugh. Look. I’ll take the blame of we get caught.”

        “But then—”

        “If you don’t get up _right_ now, I will walk over there and break every one of those lanterns leaving you in the _dark_.”

       _“You wouldn’t.”_

        I walked over and grabbed one of the lanterns that hung low on a string, ripping it in half making the light go out. I can hear Grace gasping as I reached for another.

        “Okay!” Grace said, snatching the lantern out my hand. After she placed the lantern back in the string, I grabbed her hand.

        “Let’s go.”

●●●●

        I watched Grace as she gawked and stared at the overly decorated booths.

        “Is this your first time at a Halloween Fest?”

        “What?” Grace turned to look at me, almost knocking into a man in a zombie costume holding drinks. I grabbed her arm pulling her to the side.

        “Sorry!”

        The man nodded and walked off.

        “Careful.”

        “Thank you.” She said with small smile. “Why are you being so nice all of a sudden?” She asked nodding her head at my hand wrapped around her arm.

        “No reason.” I shrugged, taking my hand off her arm. “You were acting weirder than you normally do. It was bothering me.”

        “Awh. You do care about me.” She smiled big nudging my arm.

        “You still piss me off.” I said with a scowl.

        Grace pretended to be scared before she turned around as gasped excitingly.

        “Snow globes!” She squealed pointing a booth that almost a mile down.

        “How can you see that—?” Grace grabbed my arm before quickly walking over to the booth.

        “Come on! Let’s go!” Her wavy blonde hair bounced around her shoulders as she continued to tug my arm.

        I smiled at her hyperactive behavior as her small hands continued to tug me up to the booth counter. The booth had dartboards that hung in a row behind a man in cowboy costume.

        The man turned around and gave Grace a huge smile.

        “Spot anythin’ ya like?” The cowboy asked in a natural country accent.

        Grace’s eyes scanned the rows of snow globes until she found one she liked.

        “That one.” She said pointing at medium-sized snow globe that rested on the top shelve.

        “Good choice!” The man said placing three darts three darts in front of Grace. “You have three tries to make a complete bulls-eye. Make it and you get the globe.” Grace nodded with a serious expression.

        “And if I don’t get one?” She asked looking at the darts.

        “You what? Since your a pretty lady, I’ll give you one more dart. On the house.” He smiled adding another dart to the three.

        The cowboy looked over at me and smiled. “Would you like to help your girlfriend win a globe?”

        “Girlfriend? Gross.” I said shoving my hands in my pockets.

        Grace punched me in the arm before rolling up her jacket sleeves. She rustled her hair a few times before gathering it in a high ponytail. Cowboy and I watched her prepping herself.

        “You had to do all _that_ to throw darts?” I asked looking at her strange.

        “Shut up. I aim better when my hairs’ out my face.” She said making sure the hair tie is secure before taking a dart off the stack.

        The cowboy stood to the side watching Grace closely.

        She twirled the dart in her hand a few times before concerting on the dartboard. Her face was blank as she stared at the board before titling her arm back and flinging it forward.

        Clunk!

            The cowboy and I’s jaws dropped as we stared at the dartboard. The dart was perfectly in the center of the bright red core.

            “Well, shut my mouth!” The cowboy said as he gawked at the dart. “I’ve seen a lot of things, but never seen somethin’ like that.” He reached up to the top shelve and grabbed the snow globe, placing it front of Grace. “You got a good pair of eyes on ya.” He smiled.

            “I wear contacts.”

Grace smiled big shaking the snow globe in front of her face, watching the glitter slow drift to the bottom.

            “Nate! Look!” She said shaking the snow globe again before holding it up to my face. I watched the glitter scribble over the palm tree in sand prop.

            “It’s nice.” I nodded. I can understand why she wanted the one with the palm tree.

            “Thank you very much.” Grace smiled to the cowboy.

            The cowboy lifted his hat and nodded before prying the dart off the board. As we started to walk off the cowboy started calling off after us. We both turned to see him walking up to us.

            “Young lady,” He looked at Grace. “What’s your name?”

            “Grace Hollands.” She smiled.

            The cowboy nodded slowly. “I thought so.” He said before walking back to his booth.

            Grace continued stare at the cowboy with a confused look along with a hint of worry. I pinched her cheek hard.

            _“Ow!”_ She hissed swatting my hand away before touching her cheek.

            “Don’t worry about him.”

            Grace nodded slowly looking at the snow globe.

            “Grace!”

            We both turned and saw JoAnn pouncing over.

            Ugh.

            Her costume was a broken porcelain doll. Her face was white with perfect makeup along with realistic cracks along the sides of her face. Her hair was curly with a lace bow and she wore an antique like dress.

            “JoAnn!” Grace said hugging her. “Look what I won!” She said holding the snow globe up to JoAnn’s face.

            “Cute!” JoAnn said shaking the snow globe.

            “I love your costume!”

            “Yeah, it looks ridiculous.” I added with a smirk.

            JoAnn handed the snow globe back to Grace before punching me in the shoulder causing me to stumble back a little.

            “Thank you Grace.” She smiled before shooting me a glare. I shot one back.

            “Are you still coming to our haunted house?” She asked pointing at giant dark building that had people running out screaming or crying.

            Grace stared at the building with a worried look. “Uh…”

            “Great! See you there!” JoAnn cheered before rushing back to the dark building.

            “Shall we get going?” I said walking to the line at the ticket booth. I did not feel her presence beside me so I turned. She was still standing in the same spot, eyes fixed on the dark building. I walked in front of her, waving my hand in front of her face. She blinked a few times before look at me.

            “Scared?” I smirked.

            “Nope.” She said with her head up. “Just… Don’t like haunted houses.” She quickly added.

            “I’ll be with you.”

            She bit her lip looking at me, then the building and then back at me.

            “If you leave me, I’ll kill you.” She warned as we both walked up to the line.

            As the line moved up the screams become louder and clearer. I could see Grace flinching from my peripheral. A man in a creepy clown costume walked out one of the side doors lighting a cigarette. When he glanced over at Grace, I felt her arm brush against mine as she edged closer. I glanced over the clown; he continued to stare at Grace with a wide smile as he held a cigarette. I’m not sure if he is trying to scare her or check her out, either way it’s _pissing_ me off. I tugged Grace’s arm pulling her to the other side of me. I shot a glare at the clown, whose face twisted in annoyance. When the man placed neon yellow bracelets on Grace and I’s wrist, the clown smirked, blowing out the last the smoke before flicking away the cigarette and quickly headed back inside the building.

            “I’ll have to watch out for him.” I mumbled to myself.

            “What?”

            “Nothing.” I said taking her hand. “Don’t let go of my hand.”

            She nodded her grip tightening as walked through the double doors.

●●●●

            It has only been a few minutes since we entered and I already lost all feeling in my hand.

Something sprung out of the wall beside Grace making her let out a loud ear-piercing scream; she desperately ran pulling my hand.

            Once we made it down the hall, Grace stopped to catch her breath. She held her hand up to her chest as tried to focus on her breathing. 

           _“I can’t do this.”_

             The hand I was holding started to shake.

            “Don’t worr—” My sentence was cut short when Grace turned around sharply. 

            “What was that?” She said furrowing her brows as listened.

            Tap, Tap, Tap.

            The noise echoed down the dark hallway.

            Grace quickly pulled out something from her back pocket. Switching on the light, she pointed it down the dark hallway. The hall was empty but the tapping noise became louder, Grace spun around bumped into something solid. The light washed over the creepy clown’s face, Grace screamed dropping the Taser before letting go of my hand as she ran the other direction.

            “Grace!” I tried to grab her arm but she was already halfway down the dark hall.

            “Damn it.” I bent down to pick up the Taser.

            “She your girl?” A husky voice asked.

            I looked down at the Taser, turning it over. VIPERTEK ®. Not bad. There was a red button next to the black switch. I looked over at the clown who continued to stare at me with a smirk. I walked over to the clown and roughly shoved the Taser into his stomach before pressing the red button. The clown howled and screamed as I continued to press the Taser in his stomach. He stumbled backwards, tripping over an old rug. I turned off the Taser and pointed light in his pained face.

            “You _prick_!” The clown spat as he groaned on the floor.

            “Stay away from her.” I growled before walking down the dark hall.

             A woman with blood on her face sprung out the floorboards screaming at me. I let out an annoyed sigh walking around her. When she tried to grab my ankle, I flashed the light in her face making her cover her face. I took advantage of that and quickly walked away. Damn clown. Thanks to him, I lost Grace. Where is she? She could not have gone that far… Right? Then again, she was scared. I’m killing that clown if I see him again.

            “Grace?” I called out; waving the flashlight around, it’s so dark. I hope she is okay.

           _“Graaaace.”_ I called as I turning the corner. My foot caught on something hard sending me crashing to the ground. As I collected myself, I spotted a small round figure against the wall. I pointed the light at the figure. There Grace sat with her head buried in her arms as she hugged her knees. I walked over and sat in front of her. Her body shook slightly as I heard muffed sniffles and hiccups.

            “Grace, look at me.” I said poking her head.

            She shook her head, swatting my hand away. I set the Taser on the floor tickling her sides; she shot up and busted out laughing, tears rolling down her flustered face.

            _“Nate! Stop!”_ Grace cried grabbing my arms.

            “Not until you stop crying.” I said tickling her harder.

            “Okay! _Okay!"_ She laughed, her head brushed on my chin as she tried to trap my fingers with her small hands.

            “Alright.” I said grabbing the Taser as I started to get up, pulling her up with me.          

            “This time,” I held out my hand. “Don’t let go of my hand.”

 Grace nodded before taking my hand. “What about that clown?”

            “I took care of him.” I said handing her back the Taser.

             “Wait. What did you do?” She asked looking at the Taser in her hand then at me.

            “Nothing really.” I heard low painful groans from coming the other side of the hall. “We should get out of here.” I said quickly guiding Grace down the dark halls.

●●●●

        “Ugh. Never again.” Grace moaned as we walked out the double doors.

        “It wasn’t that bad. But, JoAnn and I are gonna have a talk about that clown.” I said as we walked back to the Fest.

        “Why do you hate JoAnn?” Grace asked looking at me.

        “I don’t hate her. I just don’t like her.”

        “Why?”

        “She’s strange.”

        “She is a little different.” She smiled. “But that doesn’t mean you shouldn’t like her because of that. Jamie likes her a lot.”

        I looked down at her and she grinned.

        “I smell funnel cake!” she perked up. “Let’s get some!”

        I sat down at one of the tables popping my fingers as Grace waited in line. It still throbbed from her death grip during haunted house. In all honestly, I was expecting her to chicken out but I’ll admit, she’s got guts. Even though she deathly afraid of the dark, she still went in the haunted house. I glanced over at her standing in line, she was braiding a piece of her hair was she patiently waited to be next. She looked over at me and I naturally looked away. I felt my phone vibrated my pocket, pulling it out I looked down at the screen. New Text Message: Jamie.

        _“How’s your Halloween with Grace going?”_

_“It’s going. How was trick or treating?”_

_“GREAT!!!!! SO MUCH CANDY!!!!”_ He sent with the emoji face with clinching teeth.

        I laughed as I begin to type a reply but I paused as the continuous dots showed up in the counter of the screen. I waited for Jamie to send his message.

       _“I hope that one day, you and Grace will be friends. She’s REALLY cool!!!”_

        I was about to reply when Grace sat down in front of me, placing napkins and  the paper plate with the funnel cake between us. She placed a water bottle in front of me before taking the one from under her armpit beside her.

        “Okay.” She smiled.

        I locked my phone screen when she glanced at my phone.

        “Texting _Jamie_?” Grace smirked popping a piece of funnel cake in her mouth.

        “‘I’m not telling you.’” I said dropping the phone in my pocket before twisting the cap off the bottle of water.

        “Hmph. You don’t want any?” Grace asked tearing off a huge chunk of funnel cake stuffing it in her mouth. Powdered sugar trailed down the corner of her mouth.

        “I’m good. Thanks.” I snorted watching her eat.

        When she finished eating, powdered sugar was all over her mouth. I started laughing covering my face.

Grace jumped from surprise by my sudden outburst.

        “What?” She asked with looking at me with wide eyes.

        “You got a little…” I smiled swirling my finger over my mouth.

        Grace quickly wiped her mouth with her hands, smearing the powdered sugar to her jawline. Oh my god.

        “Did I get it?” She asked still wiping her face.

        I busted out laughing watching her. She rolled her eyes, as she grew annoyed.

        “Stop laughing! Get it!”

        Still laughing, I grabbed a napkin and wiped her face.

        “You eat like a little kid.” I smirked wiping around her mouth.

        Grace made a mocking face after dropped I the napkin on paper plate. We sat in silence as we watched a few booths start to pack up. I pressed the home button before glancing at the phone screen. 10:36. I looked over at Grace whose head rested in the palm of her hand as her eyes slowly wandered around. She started yawning.

        “We should start heading home now.” I said taking the paper plate and dropping it in the trash bin.

        “Wait. Let’s ride that before we leave.” Grace nodded at the Ferris wheel rubbing the corner of her eye.

        “You look tired.” I peered at her.

        “I’m fine. Let’s go!” She yawned before pointing and marching over to the Ferris wheel.

●●●●

        As Grace and I waited in the seat for the Ferris wheel to start, I heard Grace clear her throat.

        “Hey, can I ask you a clear something?” Grace asked scratching at the chipping paint on the bar in front of us.

        “What is it?”

        “What would you do if saw something so scary you weren’t sure if it was real or not?”

        “What would I do?”

        She nodded.

        I thought for a moment. “Forget about it and pretend like I never saw it.”

        Grace nodded slowly, listening to my words. “But what if you couldn’t forget? No matter how hard you tried, you just couldn’t forget his face?”

        _“His face?”_

        Grace was silent.

        “If it’s about the clown—”

        “It’s not about the clown.”

        “Then whose face are you talking about?”

        “I don’t know.”

        Ugh. She acting weird again.

        “Come here.”

        She gave me a weird look before scooting over. I reached over and held her fringe up with one hand, revealing her smooth forehead. Using the back of my other hand, I lightly swept my fingers over her forehead in an upwards motion. After that, I placed my hand over my forehead for a few seconds before firmly placing over hers. Once I took off my hand and released her fringe, she looked at me with a questioned look.

        “There.”

        “Uh…What was that?” Grace asked, touching her forehead.

        “Something I do to Jamie when he gets nightmares. Sweep away the bad thoughts and put in good ones.”

        She stared at me in awe before pinching my cheek. “Who would’ve thought you had a cute side!” She squealed.

        I swatted her hand away.

        “Don’t call guys cute.”

        Grace smiled and scooted back to her side.

        “Thank you.”

●●●●

            I stood by the porch steps as I watched Grace walk up to the front door.

            “So, do you think Mr. Wattsworth noticed we were gone?” She asked when she reached the front door.

            “Maybe. Possibly…Yeah.” I shrugged.

            “I’ll take the blame with you.” She smiled.

            “Nah, its fine.”

            “Great. I’m doing it anyway.” She said shoving the key into the keyhole before turning to look at me. “Thanks for the fun night. I’ll see tomorrow.”

            I nodded as she walked in the house, waving before she shut the door.

            I turned and began to walk down the driveway. Looking back, I realized I have seen many sides of Grace I probably would not have never witnessed if she wasn’t my partner. Actually, I would have never seen those sides of her. Astounding, hyperactive, goofy, unexpectingly brave yet really alarmed, honest, thankful, curious, generous, sensitive and adorable. I still think she’s weird but, I’m starting to get used to it.

            I fished my phone out my pocket, unlocking it before pulling up me and Jamie’s previous conversation.

           _“I’m starting to understand why you like her.”_ I tapped the relived face emoji before pressing send.

            Maybe being her friend won’t be such a bad thing.

 

            

 

 

 

 

 

 


	7. Eager Snow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is Chapter 7! Please let me know what you guys think! :) Since I am the Jesus of this story, I had to mention anime. I couldn't help myself. I didn't draw the picture of the Bonsai tree, it called "Bonsai-study," and its made by Carl Doherty. I'll probably draw one later to replace it but in the mean time, I'm using his. Enjoy the chapter!^^ .p.s. Thank you for the kudos! Even though I don't know what it means. :)

After locking the front door, I rush upstairs to the bathroom. Taking out my contacts, I rubbed my eyes and look in the mirror. _Ugh._ I look rough. Face slightly puffy from crying, my nose was tinted red and my dark circles could not be more _obvious_. Once I finished washing my face and brushing my teeth, I hopped in the shower.

            I blotted the ends of my hair with a fluffy towel as I walked to my room. I tossed the towel on the dresser; before digging through the drawers for my Dad’s Florida Gaiters Jersey and some panties over to bed. My head plopped on the pillow as I stared up at the ceiling. Yellow eyes flashed in my mind, making me turn over quickly on my side facing the window. I closed my eyes massaging my temples.

            “Get out of there.”

            Then I remember the warm touch of Nate’s hand on my forehead. I placed my hand over my forehead, focusing on the feel of his touch before slowly falling asleep.

●●●●

            “Mornin’ Grace!” JoAnn said as I made my way down stairs. Her apron was over her PJ’s as she scooped of muffin batter in wrappers. “Sorry about Matt.”

            “Matt?” I asked, plopping on a stool watching her.

            “The clown?” She said placing the muffin pan in the oven before pulling out her phone from the apron pocket.

            “It’s okay.” I smiled. Actually it wasn’t. He scared me so bad, I cried. Of course I’m not telling JoAnn that. “How did you know about him?”

            “ _Uh._ ” She tapped at her phone at few times before handing it to me. “I got a _few…_ Angry complaints for Nate.”

            I scrolled through the messages:

            _“YOU OBLIVIOUS HAG! ARE YOU THAT DESPERATE TO WIN THE CONTEST THAT YOU HIRE SOMEONE LIKE THAT?!”_

 _“HE MADE GRACE CRY!!!!”_  He sent with the puffing with face emoji.

            _“ARE YOU REALLY HER AUNT!?”_

_“PSYCHOTIC WITCH!”_

_…_

            And the messages went on. I felt my face reddened as I handed JoAnn back her phone.

            “Sorry.” I mumbled looking down.

            “Not need to apologize, I took care of Matt.” JoAnn smiled before frowning at her phone screen. “He’s quick to call someone crazy when the real crazy one is _Him._ ”

            I smiled as I reached over and took a blueberry muffin from the basket.

            “Still,” she smiled at me. “This is the first time I’ve seen him get so mad over someone whose _not_ Jamie. What happened between you two?” She asked with a Cheshire cat smile.

“ _Nothing!”_ I blurted. I could feel my cheeks getting even hotter. “We just… Hung out at the Fest.”

JoAnn rubbed her chin as she peered at me with pouted lips. _“Hm…_ Is that _all_?” She grinned. “If Robert found out her would have a _come-apart!_ ” She laughed.

“Nothing going on—!”

“Don’t worry. I won’t tell.” She smiled as her fingers moved over her mouth in a zip-lock-and-throw-away motion. “Now hurry off.” She chirped, gently pushing me to the front door.

●●●●

            Since I am on time today, the wide halls were filled with herds’ people. I took this time to explore the halls. Giant works of framed arts in different mediums hung high against red-bricked walls. Every now and then, I would walk passed a tall-bricked pillar or two. I noticed that each of the classroom doors had a printed poster of a famous artwork. Once the warning bell rang, the herds’ of people slowly started to disperse. As I quickly started to walk down the hall, I felt someone tapped my shoulder; I turned and saw Mr. Wattsworth smiling at me holding a box of supplies.

“Good morning Ms. Hollands.”

“Good morning Mr. Wattsworth.” I smiled. “About the Fest—”

“Don’t worry about,” He shook his head softly. “Since Mr. Bennett was your partner, I didn’t expect you to stay that long anyway.” He rolled his eyes.

“So were not in trouble?”

He shook his head and smiled. “Come on, let’s head to class.”

I nodded as I followed him down the hall. As we walked, we passed a wall with framed pictures. My eyes trailed over he rows of different smiles, I stopped when my eyes trailed over a familiar broad smile. I glanced down at the plaque resting under the picture.

_“Alice E. Hollands.”_

“This is the Honor Students’ wall,” Mr. Wattsworth said coming up beside me. “Alice is the only ones whose plaque is gold.”

I looked at the frames around her; they were all indeed sliver. I looked back at my Mom’s picture. Her blonde hair was in a neat high bun with a strand of wavy hair poking from each side. Her brown eyes were squinted slight as she smiled broadly to the camera.

“Did you know she has a few pieces of artwork in the Art Museum in Central Town?”

“I _didn’t._ ” I looked him with an open mouth. “Do you remember what the pieces look like?”

He furrowed his brows as he stared at the box in his hands. “I don’t really remember, Ms. Hollands,” He smiled sadly.  “Alice’s artwork wasn’t something you could remember off the top of your head. It’s one of those things you need to _see_ to remember.”

I nodded slowly as we started walking down the hall to the to the classroom door. I held the door open for him, letting him go in first.

“ _But,_ ” He stopped and looked at me before entering the classroom. “I do remember _one_. It was oil painting of an old man wearing a monocle.”

“How do you remember that one and not the others?”

“It’s the only piece of artwork she didn’t name and it was different from her usual works of arts.” He smiled walking into the classroom.

●●●●

“Ms. Hollands, your new seat is next to Ms. Stewart over there.” Mr. Wattsworths set the box down on the desk before pointing over at a girl with curly black hair who sat near a window, talking to a blonde boy with a bright red beanie who sat on her desk. I nodded making my way over to my new seat, when I hung my bag on the corner of the empty seat; they both stopped talking and stared at me.

“ _Whoa._ ” The boy with red beanie gawked. His red beanie pulled back his long blonde hair that hovered over the pair of purple headphone around his neck. His fridge draped entirely over his left eye, leaving his right blue eye visible. He wore a black graphic tee with grey loose skinny jeans and blue Vans.

“ _Ugh._ ” The girl rolled her eyes. Her hair was jet black, curly and long. Black and bright red locks coiled down her back. Her makeup was heavy with thick eyeliner around her green eyes. Her nose, cheeks and lip were pierced. She wore a black Linkin Park tee with a dark blue skinny eyes and black combat boots. I found her very pretty. In a scene/punk kind of way.

Before I was about to sit, the boy with the red beanie hopped off girl’s desk and looped his arm around my neck.

“Well _hello_.” He said his head nudging mine. His voice reminds me of those stereotypical surfers that yell _“Narely dude!”_ “Your that new girl from Florida! Gabriel!” He took his arm from around my neck before plopping on my desk, extending out his hand. “I’m _Chase_ and Locks’ over there is Ambre.”

I shook his hand. “Grace.”

Chase’s blue eye widened with surprise before taking face and turning it Ambre.

“ _Whoaaaa. Ambre!_ Look how _tan_ she is!”

“Sorry, I left my fucks at home.” Ambre said she scrunched her nose.

Chase rolled his eyes before turning my face to his. “She’s jealous because she’s Casper best friend.”

“Whatever. She probably doesn’t know anything about art. She just got a free ride here because of her Mom.”

I would have set her straight if Chase’s hand didn’t imprison my face.

“Uh…My face.” I said tapping his hand.

“Oops. Sorry, couldn’t help myself.” Chase smiled lazily.

“Okay take your seats, were about to begin! Mr. Rogers stop being a creep.” Mr. Wattsworth said placing stacks of thick white paper on the desk in the front row. They took a sheet then passed the stack back.

“Talk to ya later _Florida._ ” Chase said holding out his fist in front of me.

“You too.” I smiled as I tapped my fist against his. He smiled then spun around and hopped into the empty seat in front of my desk. I took my seat and waited for the pieces of paper.

“What medium are we using?” Someone asked.

“Charcoal and chalk.” Mr. Wattsworth said.

When he said that, Ambre lifted the top of the desk taking out thin sticks of charcoal and pieces of chalk, along with blending stomps and a kneaded eraser. I did the same after taking a piece of paper from the stack.

“You have till lunch to finish. Work hard.” Mr. Wattsworth said placing a flimsy paper plate on my desk before walking over his desk. Sitting at his desk, he began to look through a _“Readers Digest”_ Magazine.

The classroom was quite as people started to work. The only sounds were the sounds of tapping, fingers rubbing against paper and Mr. Wattsworth’s page flipping. I stared at the supplies on my desk.

_…_

_Bang! Bang! Clink! Clonk!_

_“Mommy, what’s that banging noise?” I asked peeking through the door holding Charlie._

_“I’ll show you. Come here.”_

_I hugged Charlie as I walked over to her. She smiled as she lifted me in her lap. She placed a few pieces of charcoal on a paper plate, folding it half before pounding at it. She continued to pound at the plate causing a few blending stomps to roll off the desk. She slowly unfolded the paper plate before sprinkling charcoal dust over the giant piece of paper._

_“When smash charcoal into dust and it sprinkle it onto paper…” She rubbed her hands over the paper, smearing the dust over the paper, making the paper look murky. “It tones down your paper and gives it a soft Smokey look. Want it darker?” She smiled sprinkling more dust on the paper before placing my tiny hands on the paper, moving them in circler motions over the dust._

_“Just add more dust!” She laughed._

_“What if you mess up?” I asked._

_“‘Creativity is allowing yourself to make mistakes. Art is knowing which ones to keep.’” She smiled. “My teacher taught me that.”_

_…_

_Bang! Bang! Clink! Clonk!_

Everyone in the classroom shot up expect for Mr. Wattsworth, who just smiled as he continued flipping through his magazine.

“What’s she doing?” Someone asked.

“Just making _noise_.” Someone else hissed.

I could feel everyone’s eyes on me including Chase and Ambre, as I slowly sprinkled the charcoal dust over the paper, smearing the dust with both hands before scribbling with the piece of charcoal.

“ _Who_ probably doesn’t know anything about Art, _Ambre_?” I heard Chase ask.

“ _Shut up!”_

●●●●

After lunch, one at a time, we had to stand in front of the class and explain what we drew and why before placing on top of Mr. Wattsworth’s desk.

“I drew an owl because their fun to draw.” A girl wearing seats yawned holding up the shockingly realistic drawing of an owl on a wooden fence.

“ _Very_ nice, Ms. Thomas. Nice detail.” Mr. Wattsworth smiled.

“ _Thanks_.” she yawned placing the owl on his desk and walked back to her seat.

“Next.”

Chase shot up and walked up the front of the class, he held the paper behind back before speaking.

“My name is _Chase,_ I’m from—”

“ _We don’t care!_ Just tell us what you drew.” Someone called out.

Chase made a _Meh!_ Look at the person before continuing. “I drew this,” Took the paper from  behind his back and held it up to the class. “Ocean _waves!_ And there’s me.” He pointed at a blurry spot on the wave.

I’m _speechless_. He’s picture looked so accurate if felt like I was looking out my bedroom window back in Florida. I looked down at my drawing, it wasn’t bad but, I could do better.

“Nice work Mr. Rogers.” Mr. Wattsworth smiled as Chase his picture on the desk before walking back to his seat.

“Your up Florida.” Chase smiled as he plopped in his seat.

I grabbed my paper and slowly walked to the front of the class. Mr. Wattsworth smile and nodded as I turned to face the class, everyone stared closely, waiting for me to reveal my picture.

I held the picture up so everyone could see. “I drew a Bonsai Tree because I’m quite fond of Japanese culture. They symbolize calmness. Peace. Order of thoughts and all that’s good.” I pointed at the bushes on the tree. “The edges aren’t sharp because I really wanted the picture to have that calm and cloudy look, to make it seem like your looking through a dream cloud.” I smiled.

The whole class was silent for a moment until Chase shot up from his seat.

_Clap. Clap. Clapclapclapclapclap…_

“ _Awesome!”_ Chase gawked as he clapped. “I call dibs…” He said looking and pointing at people around the room. “S’goin’ right over ma bed.”

“ _Thank you_ Mr. Rogers.” Mr. Wattsworth said ushering him to sit down.

“I feel so calm I’m about to pass out.” The sleepy girl yawned, rubbing her eyes.

“Agreed.” Some people nodded.

“ _Nate_ ,” A girl chirped. “What do you think about it?” Several girls turned and looked over at Nate.

I held the picture up higher since he sits in the back. His head rest in his hand as he looked at my picture. His dark brown tousled hair hovered over his left eyebrow as he tilted his head slightly. His dark blue eyes scanned the picture a while longer before answering.

“I like it.”

“Excellent work, Ms. Hollands.” Mr. Wattswoth smiled as I placed the picture on his desk.

“Thank you.” I smiled as I walked back to my desk.

“Next.”

I high-fived Chase before sitting down.

“I like Japanese culture too.” Ambre said in a low voice once I sat down.

I looked over and smiled at her. She smiled back.

●●●●

When I came home, JoAnn was stuffing Halloween decorations in boxes.

“New friends?” JoAnn asked as she tossed a skull head into the box. _Clunk!_ “That’s good! I’m glad to see you getting used to Burgess.” She smiled as she reach reached up and tugged the fake cobwebs that draped over the cabinets. When she tugged down a handful of cobwebs, she stumbled back almost knocking over the box.

“Do you need _help_?” I asked rushing over to move the box to the other side.

“ _Please._ ” She smiled as she adjusted her messy bun. “So, tell me more about your day.”

_******_

As Grace went on about her day went on about her day to JoAnn; nearby, crouching down on a branch from a high tree, was Jack, aimlessly swaying his staff as he watched the sunset behind the tiny buildings of Burgess.

“Has it really been eleven months Burgess?” Jack asked. The wind crisp whistled through his silver hair. Jack laughed softly as he slowly stood up and stretched. “I guess it has.” He smiled stepping off the branch and sailing through the dusk sky.

_******_

“Chase is really funny and goofy.” I smiled as I placed the bundle of cobwebs in a bag. “ _Oh!_ Ambre and I have the same taste in Anime! Both of our favorite characters are Killua and Gon from _Hunter—_ ” I stopped when JoAnn shot up from surprise and glanced out the window before looking over at me.

“Looks like winter might come early.” She smiled.

 _“Really?”_ I hopped over the boxes, rushing over to the patio door. My feet made soft pitter-patter noises as I walked across the high wooden patio, my hands firmly gripped the rail as I looked up at the sky.

“I don’t see anything.” I pouted. I got cold faster because I didn’t have a coat on but, I continued to stare at the sky and yard afraid I might miss something. Once the cold became too much, I turned to headed back inside. As I walked across the patio, something tiny swirled pass my face. I held out my hand, the tiny particle hovered before slowly landing on tip of my ring finger. It lightly pricked my finger before quickly dissolving into a small droplet of water.

_A snowflake._

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  

 

 


	8. Ghostbusters!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's Chapter 8! I feel like I've slipped a little bit too much of my personality into Grace. But its all good! Right? Let me know! Enjoy the Chapter!!

         "Often times, you can tell what kind of person an artist is or was, just by looking in their artwork." Mr. Wattsworth said, slowly walking down the rows of desk. "Art is Artists' way of showing the world how they see it. Weather, its drawing, painting, sculpting, filming, performing or _whatever_ , they use it to express themselves. What they see, how they feel… By using _this_ ," He stared at the class with big-eyes as he pointed at his bright blue orbs. "And these." He held up his hands. "Expressionism." He said as he walked back to his desk. "Take this apple for example." Mr. Wattsworth said as he held up a bright Granny Smith apple. "Mr. Johnson, what do you see in my hand?"

            "A green apple?"

            "What about you Ms. Smith?"

            "A _disgusting_ sour apple." She spat.

            "As you can see, not everyone sees the same thing. Some people might see nothing more than an ordinary green apple. _Some_ people might see a _red_ apple; _some people_... might see a _yellow_ apple. Others, orange, blue, purple or even _black!_ Some people might see an apple with a daisy as a stem. Some people might see a rotting apple or an apple with a _worm._ An apple with a mouth. Or maybe some might not even see an apple at all... Everyone's. Eyes. Are. Different. Remember everyone," He pulled out a giant dirty rock and held it up in front of the class. "Everything has a beauty..." He turned the rock over, revealing thick bundles of quarts in a deep shade of periwinkle." But not everyone sees it… That’s all for today."

            Wow. I'm starting to understand why he was my Mom’s favorite. The way he teaches... It’s like he puts a piece of himself into his words. As I started to tug on my coat, Chase spun around and rested his elbows on my desk.

            “ _Whoa._ He was really into it today." He said with raised brow.

            "Be careful on your way out." Mr. Wattsworth said as people started to walk out. "It’s supposed to get really cold later on."

            "Speaking of _cold…_ " Chase said with a wicked smiled.

            "Oh _Lord._ What did you find _now_?" Ambre asked rolling her eyes.

            "What do you mean?" I asked looking at Ambre.

            "Whenever Chase smiles like that, it means he’s found something that’s either dangerous or really _stupid._ ”

            Chase stuck his tongue out at Ambre before looking back at me. "Have you heard about that abandoned orphanage on the hill?" He asked with a big eye.

            _Nope_. And I don’t want to. I ignored his question and started to collect my things.

            "They say it _haunted_ by the children who never got adopted." He said resting his head over my notebook.

            "Oh really?" I asked yanking my notebook from under his head. I already have a hard time sleeping at night. The _last_ thing I need to hear is a cliché story about an abandon orphanage on a hill.

            "They _say,_ that a kid actually once _died_ there and his _body_... Is _still_ in its room."

            I stared at him with wide eyes.

            "Some say at night, they can hear moaning coming from the house and—"

            "Chase! _Stop!_ " Ambre snapped before placing her hand on my shoulder. "Don't worry. It is only a story he heard on the street. “She smiled.

I nodded slowly.

            "It wasn't from _‘on the street.’_ That old woman who works at that store _down_ the street told me! Never doubt elder’s stories bruh." He pointed a finger at Ambre.

            “Then who’s _‘they’_?” Ambre asked.

            “ _I dunno._ But the elderly been around long than us _so—_ ”

            Nate tugged Chase’s beanie down over his entire face from behind. "Isn't that the same woman who told you about the haunted warehouse? Then turned out the noises came from rodents because she failed to lock it up every night?" Nate asked nonchalantly.

            Chase took off the beanie, shaking his blonde hair a few times before slipping the beanie back on his head. "Your point?" He asked with a raised brow.

            "Don't believe everything she tells you because probably nothing more than an animal." He said glancing at me.

            "And if it’s _not_?" Chase asked as he squinted his eye at Nate.

            Nate rolled his eyes. "The orphanage is a _bandon_ ; of course the place is crawling with animals."

            "Explain the moaning _then_!”

            "There's nothing to explain because it’s not _real_!"

            Ambre and I just sat and watched Chase and Nate bickered back and forth. I think I understand what Nate is trying to do; reassure me that the orphanage is not haunted and it’s probably just animals doing the _haunting._ Still... Nate is not the type to believe in supernatural things. Ever since the Halloween incident, I don’t know how to tell reality apart from fantasy.

            "Mr. Rogers, Mr. Bennett." Mr. Wattsworth said walking over. "What's with all the noise?"

            "Nate's afraid to admit the orphanage on the top of the hill is haunted." Chase said shoving a thumb in Nate’s direction.

            "The abandoned one?" Mr. Wattsworth asked with a confused look.

            We all nodded.

            "Where did you hear this from, Mr. Rogers?"

            "The old woman who works at the store near the school."

            " _Oh._ " He said with raised brows as he scratched his cheek.

            " _See?_ " Nate asked as he held his hand out to Mr. Wattsworth. "It’s not real."

            Chase ignored Nate and turned to Mr. Wattsworth. "Do you think it’s real?"

            "Well... Mrs. Betty has been around for a long time, so I can see why Mr. Rogers believes her and I can understand why Mr. Bennett doesn’t because the house is abandon, so animals could most likely be inside the making noise. So only one question remains: Do you believe in ghosts?"

            _"Absolutely!"_ Chase said.

            "No." Nate said.

            Mr. Wattsworth nodded his head slowly before turning to Ambre and I. "What about you two?"

            "I don't know." Ambre said.

            I silent for a moment as I thought. "Yes..."

            Nate stared at me with a surprised look. “ _Really?_ "

            " _HA!_ " Chase called at Nate before slinging his arm around my neck. "That’s two against one and _undecided_ …"

            Nate shot Chase a nasty look who returned a cocky smirk.

            "What about you Mr. Wattsworth?" Ambre asked.

            "Well Ms. Steward, My answer’s the same as yours… I'm not sure but, there's a saying _: 'not everyone can see the color red, but that doesn't mean it’s not there._ ’” He smiled as walked back to his desk.

            " _Whelp_ ," I shot up from my seat, gently uncoiling Chase's arm from around my neck. "I'm going home." I said slinging my bag over my shoulder.

            "Hey Florida, any plans tomorrow night?"

            "What's tomorrow?"

            "Saturday."

            "A date with a bottle of _ZzQuil™_."

            "What about you Locks'?" He called over to Ambre.

            "Saturday night is update night."

            " _What_ night?" Nate asked peering at Ambre with strange stare.

            " _Update_ night. It’s when all my favorite Anime updates."

            "What's _Anime_?"

            Chase, Ambre and I shot Nate a you-can't-be- _serious-man_ look.

            " _Dude_... What is _life_ to you?" Chase asked giving Nate a disgusted look.

            " _What_ —?"

“ _Outcast._ ” Chase said shoving his hand in front of Nate’s face before turning to Ambre and I. "Then it’s settled.” He smiled. “We’re going to the orphanage!"

            " ** _NO!_** " Ambre and I both yelled.

            "Oh _Come on!_ How will we know if it’s haunted or not?" Chase whined.

            " _Easy!_ Believe your gut and move on!" Ambre said.

            "Aren't you curious?" Chase asked with a broadened eye, as he looked at Ambre and I. "Don't you want to know the truth?"

            Okay, I _am_ a bit curious. So what if the truth was just a bunch of animals? I might be able to go to sleep bit easier.

            "Does it have to be at _night_?" I asked in a low voice.

            "Do you know any ghost that appear in broad daylight?"

            _Damn._ He has a point. I'm going to be mentally kicking myself later. "Okay... I'm in."

            "You _are_?" Nate and Ambre both asked with extremely shocked and surprised looks. I nodded once.

            " _Yeaaah!_ " Chase said with a pumped fist. "What about you Locks'?"

            "Well... If Grace is going..." Ambre mumbled. I gave her a small smile before thinking.

            "Wait! I don't know where it is."

            Chase took the sketchbook from off his desk before plopping down. After about 15 minutes later, he ripped out the paper, handed it to me. I looked down at the paper; it was a well-drawn map. My eyes stopped at the dark arrow pointing at the bolded dot. _'You are here.'_

            "Alright! Saturday night 9:00. In front of the orphanage. Bring a flashlight."

●●●●

            At the store, I waited in the checkout line as I watched the woman in front of me place groceries’ on the moving counter.

Once she finished, I walked up and placed the box of _ZzQuil™_ on the counter before fishing out my wallet.

            "Will that be all?" The aged woman at the counter asked with smile as she scanned the box.

            "Yes." I smiled. When she saw my face, her smile faded.

            "What’s wrong?" I glanced down at her nametag. _Betty_. She is the woman who told Chase about the orphanage.

            " _Oh…_ You’re her alright." She whispered her hazel eyes wide.

            "What?"

            " _You’re the one!_ " She boomed. "You must hurry and find _them_ before it’s _too_ late!"

            I backed away as she leaned over the counter pointing a shaky finger at my face. _Find what?_ What she is talking about? I just wanted to buy _ZzQuil™_!

            Everyone at the store was staring at us as she continued to holler. Some employees quickly started to make their way over.

            "I think you’ve mistaken me—"

            "Oh I know it’s you! I maybe old but, I will never forget that face. You _must_ hurry before history _repeats_ itself!" She coughed.

            My back bumped the candy rack knocking off a few candy bars.

            " _Honey_ , calm down!" A man with salt n' pepper hair said as a couple employees quickly but gently, ushered her to the back.

            " _Find them Child!_ " She called over her shoulder before disappearing behind the double doors. I stared at the double doors, the upper half of her face flashed in the circular window, even though the window was murky, I could tell her brown eyes were huge. I screamed as I accidently knocked over the candy rack. It made a loud crash that could be heard throughout the store. Different sized candy bars scattered all over the floor.

            "Oh my God! I'm _so_ sorry!" I could feel my face getting hot.

            The man with the salt n' pepper hair just smiled and gently shook his head. "Its quite alright ma'am. My wife has been known for being this way." He sighed rubbing his forehead before meeting my terrified brown eyes. "Don't worry. She's not crazy." He smiled before handing me the box of _ZzQuil™._ "Here."

            "What about paying?" I asked looking at the box.

            "Don't worry about it." He smiled. "I'm sorry she scared you."

            "Thank you." I said with a quick smile before hurrying out the store. Yeah, _‘My wife’s not crazy, she just likes scream weird things at customers!’_ Crazy.

            _Note self: Never go to the Stop & Shop near the school. Saved._

●●●●

 

            " _Alright_. Looks like were all here." Chase said shinning the flashlight at Ambre and I. Chase was wearing all black. Black hoodie. Black beanie. Black sweats. Black vans. Black flashlight. Ambre wore a black sweater, dark skinny jeans and black boots. Her curly hair was pulled back into a thick high ponytail, exposing her overly pierced ears. I wore a _bright_ ass yellow hoodie with blue skinny jeans and black boots. I hair was pulled into a bun and I decided to wear glasses instead of contacts. _Obviously_ , I did not get the memo of wearing all black. _If_ something is in there, It's gonna spot me before everyone else. Good job Grace.

            "My only question is... Who the hell invited _him_?" Chase asked pointing the flashlight at Nate who _also_ wore all black.

            "I don't need to explain myself to you." Nate said flashing his flashlight in Chase's face.

            " _Uh_. _My_ plan. _Your_ explanation."

            "I couldn’t help missing the look on your face when you find out I was right." He smirked walking up beside me. "And I was told to make she doesn't _die_ of a heart attack." Nate said pointing a finger at me. No comment. I already hate myself for coming but I _have_ to know. For the sake of myself. And my sleep. 

            "Don't _worry_. If a ghost jumps out at her, I'll blast it with this water gun." He said with crooked smile as he pulled out a mini _Nerf_ water gun.

            We were stared at Chase in silence. We are gonna die.

            "Bless his heart...” Ambre said as she rubbed her temples.

            "I'm starting to wonder how you’ve made it into college." Nate said.

            "Look—"

            "Can we _please_ get this _started_? What’s our goal Chase!" I blurted. My eyes are playing tricks on me in this darkness and I feel like I’m in _Slender._

            "Okay." Chase said looking serious. "Our goal is to find out if I'm right so Nate can shut the hell up." Chase pointed the flashlight at his face. "Since I'm the leader, I will be Freddie." He pointed the flashlight at Ambre who squinted at light. "Locks', your Daphne." "And Florida..." He pointed the light at me. "Since you wearing glasses, you’re Velma. And since Nate came uninvited… He can be the dog." He added quickly.

            “ _Ugh._ You’d make a _perfect_ Shaggy. _”_ Nate said, shoving his hands in hoodie pocket.

            "What if we see something? What do we do?" Ambre asked with a worried look.

            "What do you mean _‘What do we do’_? You say _'Holy shit! Chase was right!'_ and then you _run._ "

            "Understandable." I said as I pulled out my Taser, switching on the flashlight as Ambre did the same.

            "Alright Gang, once we set foot in this house, there’s no turning back. If your feeling scared feel free—"

            "You're doing the most Chase." Ambre said walking passed Chase, heading towards the house. “Let’s just hurry up and _go_ before something spots and _kills_ us.” She hissed.

            With that, we walked towards the house.

            _Please be animals._

 


	9. Scared Man

  Our footsteps made loud crunching noises as we walked up to the front door. Once we made it to the door, we all stopped, watching Chase wiggle and turn the doorknob vigorously.  
            " _Ugh_. It won't open." He hissed, pushing on the door with his shoulder for almost 15 minutes.  
            "Move." Nate pushed Chase to the side before slamming into the door one good time with his shoulder. The door fling open with a loud  _wham!_  That echoed throughout the empty house.  
            "I was trying to be  _quiet_." Chase hissed at Nate. "If I'm killed, I'm haunting you." Chase said before walking inside the house. Nate rolled his eyes before walking inside; Ambre and I slowly did the same. The air was cold and stuffy. Our footsteps echoed loudly through house before being hushed by a flimsy long rug. I waved my flashlight around; Cobwebs drifted in the air like streamers, along the walls were vintage picture frames, some were broken and some held pictures of children with blank faces. My foot stepped on something firm, I pointed down my light to see it was a small black shoe.  
            "Whoa..." I heard Chase say somewhere. I looked over and saw Nate watching Chase examine a backwards empty wooden chair in the middle of the room. Chase slowly moved his flashlight over the chair as he looked at it carefully.  
"There's  _defiantly_  something here."  
            "It’s just a backwards chair." Nate said. I'm sure he rolled his eyes.  
            " _'Just a backwards chair'_? It’s in the middle of the room  _Bro_! Perfectly placed in front of the door." He said as he waved his flashlight from the chair to the front door.  
"There's  _nothing_  creepier than a backwards chair."  
            "It’s probably the ghost testing your stupidity." Nate said sarcastically.  
            " _Stupidity_  huh? Gang, gather around." He called flashing his flashlight at Ambre and I.  
            "Florida, what do you think about this chair?"  
            "Um... Strange?" It is somewhat creepy how there is a backwards chair in the middle room. However, that's just easily terrified me talking.  
            "Locks'?"  
            "Fucking creepy. Can go home now?"  
            "No. I wanna try something." Chase said taking several steps back from the chair. "Everyone, stand where I'm standing and point your flashlights at the chair."  
            We did what we were ordered, four lights danced over the backwards chair.  
            "When I say  _'now’,_  were all gonna turn off our flashlights."  
            "Were gonna  _what_?" I gawked.  
            "When I say—"  
            "No, I know what you said. Were gonna turn off our lights, leaving us in this advanced  _darkness_.”  
            "Only for ten seconds. After the ten seconds are over we'll turn them back on."  
            " _Hm_..." I groaned. I felt something grab my arm; I gasped quickly pointing my flashlight to Ambre who looped her arm through mine.  
            "I'm right beside you." She smiled.  
            "Alright. We cool now?" Chase asked.  
            "Yeah..." I said pointing my flashlight back at the chair.  
            "Okay...  _Now_!"  
            Ambre’s looped arm and mine tightened as we waited for Chase's word. I felt just the tiniest brush of something cool brush against the back of my neck. It was so light, lighter than a feather. Light like a strand of hair.  
            "Now!"  
            When we clicked on our lights and pointed them at the chair, we just stared. That's all we could do. The chair was not faced backwards but, faced forward and little black shoe I previously stepped on was placed on the seat.      
 _We are going to die._  Ambre and I screamed as we hugged each other tight. I never thought my heart would skip a beat over a chair facing forward.  
            " _Uh._ What was that  _Nate_?" Chase called over to Nate in a confident tone as he pointed his flashlight at him. Nate continued to stare at the chair in disbelief.  
            "That's impossible..." Ambre whispered.  
            " _Holy shit_..." Nate said as he continued to stare at Chase with wide eyes.  
            "Damn right  _Holy shit_. I was right! This place  _is_  haunted and ghosts are  _real_."  
            Nate and Ambre slowly started stepping back. Once I realized what they were staring at, I choked on a gasp.  
            "Oh my god!" I screamed before running to the door.  
            "What?"  
            Ambre pointed a shaky finger above Chase's head. The chair was  _hovering_  over him!  
            " _Holy shit! Run_!" Chase gawked before running to the door. The chair missed his head by second before crashing into the floor, sending wood chips flying everywhere. When I tried opening the door, it wouldn't budge. Chase came up behind me and kicked the door down with one foot before grabbing my hand and rushing out. Ambre and Nate quickly ran after. When I reached the last step of the porch, my hood was yanked hard, dragging me back up the porch stairs. I choked a scream as I tightly held on to Chase's hand as he tugged me forward.  
            "Grace!" Nate and Ambre yelled as they ran over, Nate tugged my other arm as Ambre tugged my legs. It was an all-out tug or war between the house and us. The collar of my hoodie rubbed harshly against my throat when the edge of my thigh rubbed against the doorframe.  
            "Grace! Take off the hoodie!" Ambre yelled. "Quick! Grab onto her feet!" Chase and Nate quickly grabbed on my feet.  
            I ripped of my glasses and held them in my hand as I begin to tug off the hoodie. After I took out both arms from the sleeves, the hoodie roughly slid off my head. The yellow hoodie shot back through the door as I quickly slid my glasses on. Nate grabbed my hand yanking me up before running down the porch stairs.  
            "Come on!" Nate yelled pulling my hand.  
            As we ran away from the orphanage, I looked back. In the house, my hoodie hovered in the air for a few seconds before plopping to the wooden floor. I flinched as the front door slammed shut. I discovered a lot tonight: The abandon orphanage is haunted, ghost are in  _fact_  real, Chase is a lot smarter than he looks, Ambre is just as scary but a lot more confident than me, Nate's probably going to have a hard believing what he just saw, and I might come an insomniac in the future.  
                                                                                                                        ●●●●  
            " _Ugh..._ "  
            I woke up feeling a tad groggy due to the slight overdose of ZzQuil, I rubbed my eyes before sitting up staring down at the comforter. My fingers rested against my neck as I thought.  
             _Nothings' wrong with you. You are not crazy..._  
            Clack!  
            I nearly jumped out my skin when I stared at the floor. My phone fell off the bed. You are just a paranoid. I sliding on my glasses, I took the empty ZzQuil bottle and tossed it in the trash can before heading down stairs.  
            "Well good  _afternoon_ , Sleeping Beauty." JoAnn smiled, digging through the kitchen drawers. "How was last night's investigation?"  
            "Creepy. Unanticipated. Traumatizing."  
            JoAnn laughed. "What happened?" She asked looking through another drawer.  
            "Let's just say..." I thought for a moment. "I came to realize that life is full of surprises... Of all kinds."  
            JoAnn nodded as she dug deeper in the drawer.  
            "What are you looking for?"  
            "There's an envelope I kept coupons in. I'm heading to town today to shop for Christmas decorations."  
            "Christmas decorations? November just began." I laughed.  
            "Exactly. The perfect time to shop for the  _good_  Christmas decorations." She smiled pulling out a puffy red envelope.  
            "What a good Christmas decoration?" I asked looking at the books on the bookshelf.  
            "Nutcrackers." JoAnn smiled. "They're really popular."  
            I nodded, my eyes scanning the books. Some were in English, German, French and some with ancient writing that looked like a bunch of symbols and gibberish.  
            "You know..." JoAnn said dumping the coupons on the counter, picking through them. "According to German folklore, nutcrackers were given to bring good luck to your family and protect your home."  
            "Really? I thought they were for cracking nuts." I asked looking at her.  
            "Oh Grace." She sighed. " _Everything_  has a meaning."  
            "Hm..." I said pulling out a thick leather book with a rusty red tassel. Imprinted on the front were Symbols and shapes, dark and permanent. Stitches zigzag all over the book, deep and painful. The book felt cool and ruff, I thought as I brushed my fingers along the bumpy spine. What really caught my attention was the pair of full pink lips popping out the middle of the book. They looked so real,  _so real_  I was afraid the lips might bite me if I touched them.  
            "Hey JoAnn, what's this book about?" I asked holding up the book so she could see. When she glanced up from the coupons, her green eyes widened slightly.  
            "Uh... It’s about everything."  
            "Like an encyclopedia?"  
            " _Yeah_ , encyclopedia." She said walking over, gently taking the book from my hands. "Yeah, that works." She mumbled, looking up holding the book up to her chest.  
            "So, you can understand the writing?" I asked nodding at the book.  
            She nodded.  
            "What does the title say?"  
            She was silent for a moment before walking up to me. She tucked a piece of hair behind my ear before leaning in.  
            "Ragnarok." She whispered.  
            " _Ragnarok?_  What does that mean?" I asked in a hushed voice.  
            "Well, that depends on what you believe in?"  
             _Again_  with that!  I'm just going to say  _'yes'_  to every ‘do you believe’ question. I don't know anymore.  
            "Whatever it is, I'll believe it."  
            JoAnn nodded her head slowly. "Okay. It’s a name of a demon."  
            " _Demon_?" I asked with raised brows. "So it’s evil book."  
            JoAnn walked over to the bookshelf, gently sliding the book back in its place.  
            "Not all demons are evil." She said, her fingers softly brushing over the books' spine. "A little scary, yes. But, you can't judge something based on appearance." She turned and smiled at me. "Things are not always what they seem."  
                                                                                                                ●●●●  
            “ _Okay_  Grace.” JoAnn said as we walked through the store doors. “Keep your eyes peeled for nutcrackers or anything that’s eye-catching!” She said before she quickly head towards an aisle. “ _Hey!_  You don’t want that!” JoAnn called as she disappeared around the corner. I giggled at her behavior before walking down an aisle looking at the merchandise; there are actually a lot of people here than I assumed. My eyes slowly scanned the wrapping paper. When my Mom was still alive, whenever we go Christmas shopping, she’d always buy little figuring’s for the Christmas town that was always displayed in the dining room. I remember this because I always helped her set up each year, I remember when we was at the craft store and my Mom asked what should she add the town this year. She had almost every Christmas decorated building: Library with giant Christmas trees on both sides, church with a group of kids caroling, park with ice skaters…. The list goes on; my personal favorite was tiny art store that lit up. I remember telling her I think we have enough things for the Christmas town this year; she just softly shook her head and smiled.  
            “You can never have enough things when you’re creating your own little world. “ _But_ ,” My Mom said holding up one finger. “There is one thing the town doesn’t have.”  
            “What’s that?” I asked.  
            “A toy train set. That would be beautiful.” She smiled.  
            I reached down and grabbed the box that said  _“Polar Express Toy Train Set”_  I’m not certain JoAnn has a Christmas town but, this could still be nice to have around the tree. I held the thick box under one arm as I made my way around the corner to the next aisle.  
            “Grace!”  
            Jamie’s face lit up as he came rushing towards me, his tiny hands full of decorative dangling ornaments. He had in a green and white knitted hat with a brown jacket, blue jeans and sneakers.  
            “Hey Jamie,” I smiled setting down the box before giving him a hug. “Are you here alone?”  
            Jamie shook his head. “Nate’s here with me, were looking for things for the Christmas tree!” Jamie said with a giant smile, exposing his perfectly straight teeth. “I’m  _so_  excited for Christmas!” He said as he bounced happily.  
            “Because of Santa Claus?”  
            “Yeah! That and Jack Frost! He promised me that this year we’ll get a lot of snow!”  
            I felt chest tighten, just a little but, I continued to smile and nod as I listened to Jamie go down his list of excitement. Then the picture of the drawing I saw in his room when we first met flashed in my mind.  
            “Hey Jamie, can I ask you a question?”  
            “Sure.”  
            “Remember that drawing hanging in your room? You know the one with you, Jack Frost and everyone?”  
            “Yeah?”  
            “The black thing y’all were standing on—”  
            “Pitch Black?”  
            I nodded. “What if he isn’t—?”  
            “Jamie, you almost done?” Nate asked coming around the corner, holding a basket filled with candy, stocking and Christmas whatnots. He blinked at me and glanced back at Jamie. He wore a light gray shirt with a small heart on the left that said ‘lover,’ black slightly skinny jeans and white converse.  
            “Uh… Yeah!” Jamie rushed over to Nate and dropped the ornaments in the basket. “Is there anything else you want to look at before we go?”  
            “Um…” Jamie look over at me with a worried look.  
            “Don’t worry about it Jamie. I was just rambling.” I smiled.  
            “Are you sure?” I can feel Nate staring at me.  
            “Yep!” I chirped. I was silly for even bringing it up to him.  
            “Okay then…” Jamie said unsure. “Nate I’ma go check out the cook-cutters okay?”  
            Nate nodded once and with that Jamie quickly disappeared around the corner. I picked up the toy train set before starting to walk off.  
            “Hey.” Nate said grabbing my arm.  
            “We were talking about Christmas.” I blurted. “I wasn’t talking about anything that would—”  
            “How are you feeling?”  
            “Feeling…?” I thought for a minute. “Sleepy. So, believe in Santa Claus now?”  
            “No.” Nate said flatly. “Nothings’ change about what I believe in.”  
            “What  _do_  you believe in?” I asked. I always wondered this; he’s always shooting down other people’s beliefs but never talks about his own.  
            “Reality.”  
             _Reality._  The way he said it made it seem like it was lingering. Dangling from his lips as if there were more words followed behind it. I know he noticed it and he  _knows_  that I noticed it.  
            “That’s it?”  
            “That’s it.”  
            “Your lying.”  
            “I’m not lying.” Nate shot me a glare before walking off.  
            “What is  _your_  definition of  _reality_?” I asked when he was almost out the aisle; he stopped and looked at me.  
            “Things that are  _real._ ” He said his voice steady and firm.  
            I nodded. “Like the ghost we saw Saturday night.” I know he is having a hard time believing in what we saw because it goes against his fairytales-are-not-real-and-if-you-believe-in-them-your-stupid ego. I have a hard time believing in what I saw too but I know what I  _saw_  and what I’ve  _felt_  and it was  _real._  
            I nodded. “Who knows what else could be real…” I said conversationally. “ _Fairies_ , witches,  _Santa Claus_ , the Easter bunny,  _Tooth Fairy_ , the Sandman…  _Jack Frost—_ ”  
             _Clack!_  Nate grabbed both my shoulders and stared at me angrily, his blue eyes growing darker.  
            “What we saw… wasn’t real. It was a hallucination.  _Illusion_. As for everything else… Fake. Fairytales are what adults tell children just to make them happy and behave. It’s just a  _tool_. And you’re too old for believing in such things. Asking me such a stupid question,” He grumbled. “It’s _oblivious_! I’m a realist. I believe in  _things that are_   _real_  and I _refuse_ let myself become a  _pestering_ , naïve individual like you.”  
             _Whoa whoooooooa!_  Naïve?  _Pestering?_  I only asked him _three_  questions and he’s going to take his anger out on  _me_ because  _he_ along with his stupid ego was wrong? I don’t think so. I shoved him hard against his chest, causing the box I was holding fall on the floor with a loud  _Thud!_  
            “You’re telling me that what we saw back there  _wasn’t_  real? That me being pulled back to that house was all in my head? Weather you choose to believe or not, is up to you; However, in the end, you know it was real and you just being _stubborn_  to get by—”  
            “ _Even!_  If it was real, I still won’t believe it.”  
            “Why do that when—”  
            “ _Shut up._  Your irritating me.” He said walking away. I could feel the blood rising up to my head as I snatched a solid ornament off the rack and chucked it him. Without turning around, he caught the ornament with one hand and placed it in his basket before disappearing around the corner. Just when I thought we were getting along, he going back to being a selfish  _ass._  As I bent down to pick up the box and an ornament caught my eye. It was a figure of a small man with a long white beard and two bushy eyebrows with two black beads peeking from underneath. He was wearing a long sparkly blue gown with a matching pointy hat and just at the tip of his hat, was a long string for hanging. I don’t why I liked it, I just did so I grabbed it before bending down to pick up the box and walking back to the pervious aisle. I set the box down on shelf and pushed it all the way in the back, I might have broken a few pieces when I dropped it. Hell, I might’ve broken the whole thing. He pisses me off.  
         Look at me! I’m a realist and I know  _everything_! What’s that? You believe  _what_? Nope! Forget what you believe! It’s all about ME and what  _I_  believe. Because I am  _so_  psychologically  _smart._  I grumbled as I picked up another train set before setting off to look for JoAnn. After a few minutes later, I found JoAnn with an arm full of DVD cases as she read the back of another case in the other hand. Beside her was a cart overflowed with nutcrackers, candy canes, stockings, wreaths and who knows what else.  
        “Oh Grace!” JoAnn smiled as she dumped the DVDs into the cart.  
        “Find everything okay?” I smiled looking at the cart.  
        “Sure did!” She laugh. “Is that a train set?” She asked excitedly.  
        “Yeah, I though it look nice around the tree—”  
        “I like it. Put it in and the cute ornament. I never even thought about a train set.” After I placed the train set and ornament in the cart, I walked beside her as we walked up to the checkout line.  
             
  
   
   
   
             
   
   
             
             
 


	10. Unknown Fortune

Chase and Ambre were talking by the time I walked in the classroom. They stopped and smiled at me when I placed my things down.  
            “ _Florida!_ ” Chase called, holding out his fist towards me. “How does it feel to be  _right_  about something when  _others_ thought  _different_?” Chase said a bit too loud, carefully adding emphasis to his words as he looked over a Nate in the back. Nate had in nose buried in a book, even though he is ignoring Chase, I could still see the hint of annoyance on his face. And it was great.  
            “Bittersweet.” I smiled tapping my fist against his. I don’t really like the fact of knowing that ghosts exist but I  _do_  like being right about something. Especially about something that Nate thinks is wrong.        
            “I’m surprise Mr. Doctor. Professor. Nifty over there hasn’t come over and said anything.” Chase sending daggers over at Nate, who is still ignoring him.  
            “Oh leave him alone. He’s just going through the Stages of  _Defeat!_ ” Ambre yelled looking over at Nate before giving Chase a loud high-five. Some people looked over at us with irritated looks because of the noise Ambre and Chase were making. I laughed as I watched the two rush over to Nate and harass him, I almost felt bad for him.  _Almost_. Mr. Wattsworth walked in the classroom with a stack of papers; he placed them on the desk before turning to the class.  
            “Take your seats everyone! Mr. Rogers, Ms. Stewart leave Mr. Bennett alone.” He added with a hint of pity. Chase and Ambre giggled as they walked back to their seats. Mr. Wattsworth patiently waited ‘til everyone was in there seats before talking.  
            “This Friday, we won’t be having class. We’ll be at Art Museum in Central Town instead.” Mr. Wattsworth added quickly with an innocent smile before the class was about to celebrate. I perked up as the rest of the class’ shoulders slouched.  
            “Don’t be like that. It’s a good opportunity to for you see the different types of mediums and how they can be used. Their also having an  _actual_ Native Indian for a guest speaker so be sure think of good questions for him.” Mr. wattsworth smiled as some of the students started to perk up. “One more thing, this  _is_  a  _grade_  so you have to come!” He said looking at the class sternly. “I’ve prepared a worksheet for you and you partner to complete while at the museum, it shouldn’t take but only several minutes to complete.”  
            “ _Can I work with Nate!”_ A girl yelled.  
            “ _No! I should work with him! He knows me better!”_  Another girl shouted at the pervious girl and then a whole uproar begin on who gets to be his partner. I glanced over at Nate who just stared at the front of the class with a blank expression. Mr. Wattsworth smiled held up a decorative Thanksgiving bowl in front of the class. The loud shouting and rants turned into teeth sucking and groans.  
            “That right there is a perfect example of why we play the  _‘Matching Pair Game.’_ ” Mr. Wattsworth said with a smile as he slowly walked down the row of desk, watching people reach in the bowl to pick out folded pieces of paper. I did a quick prayer in hopes that my number won’t be the same as Nate’s as I unfolded the piece of paper.  _45_. As Nate unfold his slip of paper, a herd of girl rushed over to his desk, holding on to their slips of papers tight in their hands as they watched him.  
            “62.” He sighed.  
         _Bonk!_  Ambre’s head dropped to her desk before quickly raising her hand.  
        “Can I pick again?”  
        “I’m sorry Ms. Stewart.” Mr. Wattsworth said.  
        “Can I trade?”  
        “No.”  
        “I’ll pay you up front.”  
        Mr. Wattsworth just kindly shook his head before walking back to the front of the class.  
“ _Ugh!_ What a drag.” Ambre let out a groan before rolling her eyes at Nate, who also let out a groan of disgust and pure annoyance. I let out a huge sigh of relief I didn’t even know I was holding.  
“I’m  _so_  sorry.” I said lightly patting her thick curly hair.  
“Locks’,  _Bummer_.” Chase said to Ambre as he turned around. “Yeah…That sucks. Anyway,  _Who has number 45?!_ ” Chase yelled waving his tiny slip of paper.  
I gasped as my face lit up. “ _Me!”_  I smiled holding up my piece of paper in front of him.  
“ _Yeah!_ ” Chase smiled as we both brought our hands up to do a loud high-five. Ambre and Nate looked at us with bored looks.  
            “I hate you both.” Ambre said. Chase and I both grinned at her then made a face at Nate.  
             “Alright now,” Mr. Wattsworth said adjusting his dark brown tie. “Be sure to remember your partners when Friday comes along.” He smiled. “With that being said, let’s begin class.”  
                                                                                                            ●●●●  
            “ _Ugh!”_  Ambre let out again for the 20th time today. “I do not want to be partners with him!” she complained as she stuffed her sketchbook in her bag.  
            “ _Oh,_  I’m so sorry.” I said again as I began to put on my coat.  
            “Its not so  _bad,_ ” Chase said slinging his backpack over one shoulder before looking at her. “If he says anything rude just bring up last Saturday! I’m sure he’ll shut up then  _and_  it’s only for one day! So stop complaining. It doesn’t suit you.”  
            “Fine.” She sighed.  
            “That’s right.” Chase grinned as he lightly punched her arm. “Let’s hurry, there’s something I want to see before it closes!” Chase said as he quickly began to walk out the classroom. Ambre and I quickly followed.  
                                                                                                           ●●●●  
            “ _Whoa!_ ” Ambre said and we walked up to a tall skinny dark purple tent that rested outside of a store that had nick-knacks displayed outside the window. The tent was draped open slightly, revealing darkness. Outside of the tent was a vintage like sign with dark blocky letters that read:  
   
                                                                                                   **CARTOMANCY**  
                                                                                                      **$5.00 ea.**  
            “What’s Cartomancy?” I asked trying to peek in the tent from where I was.  
            “It’s fortune telling with playing cards.” Chase said fishing out his wallet. “Come on! Let’s get our fortune read!” He said pulling out a five-dollar bill.  
            “Let’s  _go_!” Ambre said pulling out a five from her studded wallet, extremely pumped. This was actually the first time I’ve seen her so excited, I don’t want to kill the mood. I reached in my wallet and pulled out a five. It’s not that I’m scared of having my fortune read, I’m just nervous on what my fortune will predict. I don’t know what to expect and that scares me. But that chances of having a bad fortune is 50/50 chance and this could be a scam.  
            “Okay.” I smiled. “Let’s go.” I watched Chase slowly pull back the curtain and walked in, Ambre and I slowly followed. Inside the tent was a lot more spacious then I expected. It’s like one of those stores that look really small on the outside, but when you walk inside it’s actually the size of a mall. There was an old woman wearing heavy makeup with costume jewelry and a turban sitting behind a wooden table shuffling cards. Even though the tent was very dim, I could see her eyes light up as we walked over to the table.  
            “Yes…?” The woman asked with a smile, her two front teeth were gold. Her voice was low and slightly squeaky.  
            “We would like to get our fortunes read, if you’re still open.” Chase said.  
            “Yes.” The woman nodding slowly as she carefully laid out the cards on a table. “One at a time,” she said once she finished laying out the cards. “The remaining two will have to wait outside.” She said nodding her head at Ambre and I. We both nodded and left the tent and waited outside, 15 minutes have passed until a very satisfied Chase walked out the tent.  
            “Well?” Ambre asked.  
            “Nothing but good luck!” Chase said with a pumped fist. Ambre and I both smiled.  
            “Okay! My turn!” Ambre said before pulling back the curtains and walking through. Several minutes later, Ambre came out with a small smile.  
            “What did she say?” I asked.  
            “I have good luck but I should be careful with the people I trust.”  
            “Well. That’s not bad, at least you have good luck!” Chase said giving her a high-five. “Your turn Florida.” Chase said as he tapped my arm with his elbow. I nodded before slowly walking though the tent. The old woman watched me as I sat down in the arm chair. Among the dark wooden table were the cards, all neatly placed with their blue backsides up and on each end were two card decks. When I looked up at the woman, she was eyeing me suspiciously.  
            “You must not be from here.”  
            I kindly shook my head. The woman held out her hand, each finger had at least three rings on them. Her hand shook as she waved her boney fingers.  
            “Five dollars.”  
I placed the five in her hand and watched her drop it somewhere on the floor. She gestured her hands over the cards that were in two rows of four.  
            “Flip over four cards of your choice.”  
I nodded before flipping over four cards. The first, third and fourth ones on the top row and the second one on the bottom row.  2 of spades, 8 of hearts, 2 of hearts, and 10 of spades. The woman nodded slowly before flipping one card over from the two decks. 8 of spades and Ace of spades.  
           “My, my.” The woman said as her eyes wandered over the cards. She held up the 8 of spades. “Temptation, misfortune and danger.” She picked up the 2 of spades. “Breaks in a relationship, this is considered a warning card. Be careful Miss, think before you act.” She picked up 8 of hearts. “Unexpected gift or visit or maybe both.” She peered at me before picking up the Ace of spades. “Misfortune sometimes associated with death, a difficult ending.” She slowly looked at me before picking up 10 of spades. “Worry, bad news. You have quite a journey ahead of you.  _Yes…_ ” She whispered nodding her head before picking up the 2 of hearts. “A warm partnership or engagement, very good card, indicates strength and support coming from a partner.”    
I was silent as I stared at the cards.  
          “You said there was danger.”  
The woman nodded.  
         “Danger from what? How can I avoid it?”  
The woman was quiet for moment. “Sometimes the right path is not the easiest.”  
I opened my mouth to say something but the woman held up one boney finger. “Don’t think, don’t worry. When the time comes, you’ll know what to do.” She said gathering all the cards and placing them inside a box. “You should get going, your friends are waiting.”  
         “Thank you.” I nodded as I stood up, before I was about to open the drapes I heard the old woman whisper.  
         “You’re braver than you believe, stronger than you seem and smarter than you think, Grace.” I spun my head over my shoulder and the old woman was gone, along with the wooden table and the chair. It was nothing but a dark empty tent.  
                                                                                                              ●●●●

                                                                                  

       “ _Well?_ ” Chase and Ambre both asked as they peered at me.  
       “You were in there  _forever!_  Was it bad?” Ambre asked.  
      “It wasn’t so bad. I just have to be careful.”  
      “Did you have at least  _one_  good card?” Chase asked as we started to walk down the sidewalk.  
I thought for a minute. “Yeah,” I nodded. “ _‘Warm partnership or engagement,’_ ”  
      “Alright!” Chase slung his arm over my shoulder. “We all at least got  _some_  type of good fortune. Don’t worry, if you need any good luck, I’ll  _kindly_  share with you.” Chase said slinging his other arm over Ambre’s shoulder as we walked down the sidewalk as if we don’t have a care in the world. I turned around and saw the old woman taking down the tent. There was only one thing that was bothering me about that woman.  
      How did she know my name?  
                                                                                                        ●●●●  
   
      “ _Indian_   _guest speaker?_ ” JoAnn asked as I helped her bring in the fifty bags of groceries.  
     “ Yeah, and he have to come up with questions to ask him but, I can’t really think of any.” I said as I set the last of the grocery bags on the counter.  
      “You should ask him how to properly cook a turkey.” She grunted as she hauled out the giant wrapped turkey. “Because I have no clue.” She said stuffing the turkey in the deep freeze. She let out a huge breathe before looking at me. “Can you a bird that big came from an egg?”  
I laughed as I shook my head before helping her put away the rest of the groceries.  
     “So, that’s all that happened today?” JoAnn asked once we finished putting up the groceries.  
     “Well… I got my fortune read today.” I said plopping down on a stool.  
    “Really?” JoAnn asked pouring water in a kettle. “How did that go?”  
    “Uh…” after JoAnn placed the kettle on the stove eye she turn to look at me. “What?  _‘Bad luck awaits’_  or  _‘be careful on which path you take!’_ or my favorite  _‘Bad luck is coming your way.’_  Please. I’ve heard them all, their not real.”  
    “But she was a cartomancy fortune teller and she knew my name without me telling her!” I spilled out.  
JoAnn waved her hands in the air and pretended to be dazzled. “Anyone can put on a costume and buy a deck of cards and say they can read you fortune. About your name, it’s a small town. Everyone knows each other.  _Plus,_  you’re the daughter of the legendry Alice Hollands! Of course, she knows who you are. ” She smiled grabbing the kettle off the stove when it started to whistle. “So what was your fortune?”  
I told her about the misfortune, the bad news, and break in the relationship, unexpected visit, and warm partnership. She nodded her head slowly as she placed a cup of hot black tea in front of me.  
    “Hm,” She took a slip of her tea before continuing. “Don’t let the bad part of the fortune get to you. You have two options: You can worry about it or choose not to believe it and not worry. Which one do you choose?”  
   “Not to worry!” I smiled drinking the last of my tea.  
    “Good.” JoAnn smiled. “Now do upstairs and get comfortable. I’ll make dinner in a minute and remember, your  _fine_. You are not in ‘ _danger’_  or anything! You’re perfectly safe so no worries! And we have ADT.” JoAnn said with a reassuring smile.  
“Thanks JoAnn.” I smiled before heading upstairs. JoAnn just smiled and gave me a thumbs up.  
                                                                                                        ….

      When Grace disappeared upstairs, JoAnn stared at Grace’s tea CUP. She took the cup and swished it around a few times before looking at the tea leaves. JoAnn stared in the cup for a few minutes before furrowing her brows. It was a grainy outline of an opened eye, which means: Caution.  
     “Hm…” JoAnn thought as she swished the cup again before looking inside again. A grainy image of a sloppy flag displayed in the mug. Flag, which means: Danger.  _Caution, Danger._ JoAnn bit her lip as she stared inside the cup; she didn’t even hear Grace come down stairs.  
     “JoAnn? What’s wrong?” Grace asked, looking at JoAnn with a worried look.  
JoAnn shot up from surprise before looking into Grace’s worried eyes.  
     “Oh it’s nothing.” JoAnn smiled as she filled the cup with before placing it in the sink.  
     “I think there’s something wrong with this brand.”  
   
   
   
   
               
   
             
                
   
   
               
 


	11. The Unseen

 

            “So, what did you learn at school today?” I asked Jamie, watching him play fetch with his grey hound in the backyard. On my way home from school, I got a text from JoAnn asking me if I could babysit Jamie for her since she was out. Of course, I said yes.  
            “We’re learning about the pilgrims and Indians.” Jamie smiled as he picked up the old tennis ball. “ _Here Abbie!_ ” He said excitedly waving the ball as Abbie jumped happily. Jamie threw the ball hard and the grey hound took off in a blink of an eye.  
            “If you could be pilgrim or an Indian, which one would you be?” I asked plucking a leaf off the ground. The colorful bright fall leafs were a now a rusty brown color with dark edges.  
            “Indian. Definitely.”  He said smiling at me.  
            “Why?” I smiled. I expected him to say that.  
            “Their tough, smart, friendly and wise.” He said walking over to stand by me as we watched Abbie run around.  
            “Enlighten me. How?” I asked squatting in front of him so we were eye level.  
            “Well, First their tough, physically and mentally. The words ‘give up’ is foreign to them. Love and support is the only strength they need. Second their smart because they can make anything out of  _anything_!” Jamie said giving me a can-you-believe-that look. I smiled and nodded waiting for him to continue. “Third, their friendly because they believe in giving back. And lastly, their wise because… They just are.”  
            “They just are?”  
            Jamie thought for a minute. “Yeah.” He said nodding his head. “I feel like, besides having good survival skills, they’re mostly known for being wise. They think about things we don’t really things about.”  
            “What are things we don’t think about?”  
            “The truth.” He smiled, looking at me. “The true meaning of things and why they’re there.” He said adjusting his scarf around his neck. “Okay, let’s say… You are a very wealthy owner of a business and you wanted to expand your business by building stores in different locations.” I nodded, picturing it in my head. “And you come across a land where the Indians live and you wanted to buy their land, so you ask the chief, how happens to be Plenty Coups and you know what he would say?” I shook my head. “‘The _ground on which we stand is sacred ground. It is the dust and blood of our ancestors.’_ That’s what I mean about the truth.” Jamie smiled.  
            I stared at Jamie in awe. Besides him picking an Indian, I didn’t expect him to say all  _that._  This just changed everything; I will never look at the ground the same again. Putting that aside, it changed how the thought about him, I thought that Jamie was nothing more than a sweet child with a strong heart for believing. I could hear JoAnn’s words echoing in my head.  
             _“…You can’t judge something based off appearance.”_  
            This is true. He is very smart, smarter than what Nate thinks he is, I’m sure. I will no longer look at Jamie as a  _‘The Sweet Child with a Strong Heart for Believing.’_  I will at him as,  _‘Jamie, the Wise Indian.’_  
            “Jamie… Where were you when I was in History class?” Jamie started to laugh. “I feel like, I would’ve had a better grade if you were in there.” I smiled. “Is History your favorite subject?”  
            “I wouldn’t really say it’s my favorite subject,” He laughed. “But I don’t mind it.”  
            “Well Friday,” I said fishing my phone from my pocket and pulling up the Notes app. “My class is going to the Art Museum and there’s going to be an actual Indian guest speaker. We have to come up with questions and I’m having a hard time coming up with some. Could you help me?” I asked holding out my phone to him.  
            “ _Yeah!_ ” Jamie cheered taking the phone. I watched his face turn in to concentration mood as his thumbs rapidly tap at the screen, he was done in about eight minutes.  
            “Here you go.” Jamie smiled handing me back the phone. “I also put my number in there too.” He said shyly.  
            “Thank you.” I smiled sending him a text message; I heard his phone buzz in pocket. “And here’s my number.”  
            Jamie smiled before pulling out his phone, tapping at it a few times and dropping it back in his pocket.  
            “Saved.”  
            We stayed outside and played with Abbie a while longer until we heard the backdoor open.  
            “Jamie?” I heard a familiar voice say.  
            “Welcome home, Nate!” Jamie cheered. Nate stood by the door, Abbie rushed over him happily, wagging her small tail as she hopped on him. Nate smiled and patted her head a few times before she disappeared in the house. Once we were all standing on the back pouch there was an awkward silence, I was still mad at what Nate said to me.  
            “Uh…” Jamie said looking at Nate and I. He was looking at Jamie and I was looking at a rocking chair with a pile of rusty leaves in the seat. It was more interesting than looking at his face.  
            “Well, I should get going.” I said before squatting in front of Jamie. “We should talk again sometime. Text me whenever okay?” I smiled before hugging him.  
            “Definitely!” Jamie said hugging me back. I waved at Jamie before walking out the wooden fence without looking back.  
            As I walked down the sidewalk on the way home, I pulled up Jamie’s list of questions. I just want to see my Mom’s artwork; I don’t care about anything else. That’s what I thought before I read Jamie’s questions:  
             **How long does it take to make barred feather Navajo?**  
 **What were the first dream catchers made out of?**  
 **What are your tent made of?**  
 **Are there still Indians out there who still live in tents?**  
 **Can you talk to animals?**  
            I laughed at the last question, most of his questions were about making things, which interested me. My phone started to vibrate and a picture of my Dad flashed on the screen. I gasped before quickly slid the green button.  
             _“Daddy!_ ” I squealed as I smiled into phone. I was so happy! I haven’t heard from him in a minute.  
            “Hey kiddo!” My Dad said on the other end. He sounds good. That’s good. “How life in the cold?”  
            “Cold. But it’s nice.” I said kicking a pile of rusty leafs. “How’s life in the heat?”  
            “ _Hot_  and it isn’t the heat, but the humidity. ” He sighed. “Today it’s 93 degrees.”  
            “That’s not so bad. We’ve had hotter.” I smiled.  
            I heard my Dad laugh. “Yeah, you right. When you’ve lived in Florida most of your life, heat is the can get used too. Speaking of which, you sound good! Have you gotten sick recently?”  
            “No, why, was I suppose too?”  
            “ _No_ , I mean, it’s good if you didn’t, but don’t be surprise if you get a really bad cold when the temperature drops.”  
            “Define ‘ _really bad.’_ ”  
            “ _Really bad: high fever, weak stomach, stuffy nose, coughing, sneezing, sometimes sore throat, and lack of sleep because of your weak stomach_.” My Dad said sounding like the voice. you hear at end of those cough syrup commercials that describes the warning if overdose or whatever. However, you only catch like two words because they talk so fast. Luckily, I understood everything he was saying.  
            “That is  _not_  a  _cold._ That is  _death._ ” I gawked through the phone. “What is the percentage of me getting  _that_  sick?”  
            “85.”  
            “Be honest.” I warned.  
            “Okay, your right. 95.”  
            “So there’s a 5% chance I won’t get it.” I stated.  
            “That’s really low, your gonna get it but it’s not gonna last forever. You’ve life in Florida most’ve your life so your body is  _used_  to heat. For your body  _cold_  is… Air conditioning or 62 degrees. Hell, I might get sick too! Guess why?”  
            “Why?”  
            “Because I’m coming down for  _Thanksgiving_!”  
            “ _Really?_ ” I asked excitedly, looking both ways before walking over to the other sidewalk.  
            “Yup, I’ll be there on the 26th and leave on the 30th but, I’ll be back Christmas.” I heard him smiled though the phone.  
            “ _I’m so excited!”_  I cheered.  
            “Me too!” He laughed. “How’s school? No bullies?”  
            “Well,” I thought for a minute. “Not really, everyone seems okay. I made two friends Chase and Ambre, it’s fun being around them and…” I trailed off as I stared at the giant black crow or raven laying on the middle step of the front porch. Its back was facing her and it wasn’t moving.  
            “Grace?” I heard my Dad say.  
            “There’s a giant bird on the middle porch step.” I said.  
            “What kind of bird?”  
            “I don’t know. I think it’s a craven.”  
            My Dad snorted. “It is dead or what?”  
            “Its not moving and I can’t go around it. What do I do?”  
            “Take a stick and poke it to make sure it dead. And if it is, just walk over it.”  
            “Okay.” I walked over to one of the trees along the side of the house and picked the longest stick I could find. I walked over to the porch steps and stood as far the stick would let me and lightly poked its lower back.  
            Nothing. Not even a twitch. I moved the stick higher to his middle back and poked harder. Still nothing. I decided to be daring and poke its head. Nope.  
            “Its dead.” I sighed in relief as I chucked the stick at a tree beside the house, it bounced off the tree trunk.  
             _Clack!_  
            The craven shot up from surprise and squawked at me loudly while flapping its giant wings. Are those…  _Gold_  eyes? I blinked a few times before looking at the angry craven again. It’s eyes were gold and big. It was the Christmas ornament covered in gold glitter pretty. Its eyes were bright and shiny but the craven was dark and matte. Glitter and charcoal. As I back away, the bird steadied itself before taking off and disappearing in the forest of naked trees. I stared at the trees for a few minutes before remembering my phone.  
            “Hello?” I said into the phone.  
            “I’m here. Did you take care of the craven?”  
            “Yeah. It was alive and it was mad.”  
            “It was probably sleeping then.”  
            “Hm…” I said as I walked up the porch steps.  
            “What’s on your mind, Kid?”  
            “Don’t birds fly south for the winter?”  
            “Not all birds.”  
            I shoved my key into the keyhole before turning it. “What about a bird with gold eyes?”  
            “How gold?”  
            “Your gold watch gold.”  
            “Never heard of a bird with gold eyes. They’re some with bright  _yellow_  eyes like owls.”  
            “Yeah.” I said nodding my head opening the front door, before closing the door I placed the phone against my chest.  
            “Hello?” I whispered as my eyes scanned the front yard. Nothing. Déjàvu.

  
                                                                                                                    ●●●●

  
             _“Gold eyes?”_  Chase asked as he unwrapped his sandwich. It was lunch break and Chase, Ambre and I were at a Deli near the school. “No, but that would kick-ass if I saw one.” Chase said taking a bite of his sandwich.  
            “What about you Ambre?” I asked.  
            “Uh…” Ambre thought as she slowly unwrapped her sandwich. “The closest thing to gold eye color was a really bright yellow, like the great-tailed grackle. Have you seen their eyes?” She asked with huge eyes.  
            “Yeah! Their like eerie yellow or  _great-horned owls_? They’re eyes are really pretty. But no gold. Sorry Florida.”  
            “Its fine.” I smiled also unwrapping my sandwich. “I was just curious.” I said picking the pickles off before taking a bite.  
            “Speaking of being curious, what are you gonna ask the Indian guy?” Chase asked with a mouth full of food.  
            “I’m going to ask him about… Clothing.” Ambre said wiping her mouth with a napkin. “What about you guys?”  
            “I want to know how to make those feathered hats so I can make one and wear it to class every day.” Chase said with a serious expression that made Ambre and I giggle.  
            “I had Jamie help me with my questions.” I said pulling up his list of questions.  
            “Who’s Jamie?” Ambre asked after looking at the screen.  
            “Nate’s twelve year old little brother.”  
            “He has a brother?” Ambre asked baffled.  
            “Are you sure he’s  _twelve_? What’s a  _Navajo_?” Chase asked his face just as baffled as Ambre’s.  
            “I don’t know.” I shrugged. “He’s really smart.”  
            “No kidding.” Chase said nodding his head. “So Florida,” Chase said causally. “Gettin’ used to the weather?”  
            “Yeah.” I smiled and nodded. “My Dad told me that when the temperature drops, I might get sick for a couple of days.”  
            “How sick?” Ambre asked looking worried.  
            “Like  _death_.” Chase said looking at Ambre’s terrified expression. “She’s not gonna  _die._  Its just a really bad cold. My Aunt got it the second she stayed with us. She’s from California, she came to visit during December, and she just got  _sick._ It was gross; she said the worst part was the fever.” He said taking a sip of his drink before continuing. “She says it happens to people to who are used to living in a certain temperature. Like if a person who has lived in Alaska most of their life and moved to some place tropical, then they would got sick too. It’s a way of your body saying:  _‘I’m just getting adjusted to this weather.’_ ”  
            I nodded my head. “So, its normal. That’s good.”  
            “Normal for  _you_  guys, yeah.” Chase said bobbing his head.  
            “That sucks.” Said Ambre and I just shrugged. There’s no getting out of it. After we finished our sandwiches, we headed back the school. I was listening to Ambre and Chase talk until I heard a loud angry squawk. My eyes trailed over to the craven that rested on a sign a few feet in front of Chase and Ambre. They walked right passed it, still talking as if nothing was there. I looked at them then at the craven who was eyeing me.  
            “Grace what’s wrong?” Ambre asked looking worried. I pointed at the sign next to them.  
            “ _‘Bob’s Auto Repair’_ I heard there really good but I haven’t went there yet.” Chase said.  
I stared at him in disbelief with my mouth dropped. “Not the  _sign_. The  _bird_  on the  _sign._ ” I said pointing at the craven. I was about to walk up to the sign but it began squawk so I stayed where I was.  
            Chase and Ambre peered at the sign.  
            “What bird?” Ambre asked with a raised brow.  
            “Dude, there’s nothing there.” Chase ushered his hand at the sign. His hand was right in front of the craven! My heart started to speed up when I thought. The craven  _is_  there but they  _can’t_  see it. I started to back up slowly, staring at the craven. Why can I see it but they can’t? The craven hopped off the sign and flapped its wings. It flew directly between Ambre and Chase who were looking at me strangely. I yelped when the bird started flying toward my direction, I quickly moved to the side as I watched the craven fly toward a little boy who was standing an old tree beside the Deli. He looked like he was eight years old, He had one small hand on the tree as he continued to stare at me. He had on a long sleeved buttoned up shirt with a dark red bow tie, with black spenders that hooked on to his dark shorts, that stopped just above his knees. He also had on dark brown socks that covered his entire lower calf, leaving his knees bare and he wore dark thick oxford shoes. His skin was pale and his expression was blank, his dark hair was neat but slightly messy. Parted to the side and swept of his forehead, he looked like a doll. The craven landed on his shoulder. The boy didn’t seem to mind the bird and the bird didn’t seem to mind boy. They were both staring at me now, long and hard.  
            “ _Grace_! What’s wrong with you?” Ambre asked shaking my shoulders gently as Chase looked at me with a shocked expression.  
             _“The little boy with the craven on his shoulder!_  How can you  _not_  see them when they’re  _right there!_ ” I said pointing at the little boy and craven who were still staring at me. “ _Right there!”_  
            “ _Whoa. Whoa._  Florida, calm down.” Chase said waving both hands in the air. “Where is he?”  
            “He standing next the old tree outside of the Deli.” I said in a shaky voice. My heart felt like it was going to fly out my chest as I watched Chase stand next to the boy. The boy eyed Chase with an annoyed look and the craven squawked at Chase. Chase didn’t seem to notice or  _hear_  any of it.  
            “ _See?_  Nothing.” Chase said walking around the tree once before walking back. “Feel better?” He asked when next to Ambre and I.  
I opened my mouth but words never came out. I’m speechless. I don’t know what else to say to make them believe me. I glanced over at the tree again, the boy and the craven was still there looking at me. Who is he?  _What is he?_  I took at deep breathe before turn to Chase and Ambre.  
“Yeah,” I forced a smile. “Thanks. Sorry I freaked you two out.”  
Ambre and Chase both let out a sigh of relief.  
“Okay, I think its clear. No more Jim’s Deli sandwiches for  _you._ ” Chase said punching me in the arm.  
“I know that’s right!” Ambre agreed. Chase and Ambre both looped arms with me. “We should go before were late messing with  _you._ ” Ambre smiled at me as Chase laughed.  
“Your right!” I said with another fake smile as we walked down the sidewalk back to school. My smile quickly feel when Ambre and Chase weren’t looking. I glanced over my shoulder at the old tree. The boy and the craven was gone. Just like the rest of my sane.  
   
  
  
 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Share Story[](https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=http://www.quotev.com/story/5177592/First-Snow-Jack-Frost-Fanfiction/)[](https://twitter.com/share?url=http%3A%2F%2Fquotev.com%2Fstory%2F5177592&text=First+Snow+%28Jack+Frost+Fanfiction%29)[](https://www.tumblr.com/share/photo?source=http%3A%2F%2Fi.quotev.com%2Fimg%2Fq%2Fu%2F14%2F7%2F26%2FFS_c.jpg&click_thru=http%3A%2F%2Fwww.quotev.com%2Fstory%2F5177592%2FFirst-Snow-Jack-Frost-Fanfiction%2F&caption=%3Cp%3E%3Cstrong%3E%3Ca+href%3D%22http%3A%2F%2Fwww.quotev.com%2Fstory%2F5177592%2FFirst-Snow-Jack-Frost-Fanfiction%2F%22%3EFirst+Snow+%28Jack+Frost+Fanfiction%29%3C%2Fa%3E%3C%2Fstrong%3E%3C%2Fp%3E%3Cp%3E%26%2334%3BPromise+me%21%26%2334%3B+Nate+yelled%2C+yanking+a+fist+full+of+Jack%26%2339%3Bs+hoodie.+%26%2334%3BPromise+me%2C+that+no+matter+what...+You%26%2339%3Bll+always+stay+by+Grace%26%2339%3Bs+side%2C+protecting+her+and+her+smile.+Promise+me+that+or+I+won%26%2339%3Bt+let+you+have+her.%26%2334%3B%0D%0A++++++++Jack+and+Nate%26%2339%3Bs+eyes+locked.%0D%0A++++++++%26%2334%3BI+promise.+I+won%26%2339%3Bt+let+anything+happen+to+her.%26%2334%3B%0D%0A++++++++-from+First+Snow+%28Jack+Frost+Fanfiction%29%0D%0A%0D%0A++++++++Following+the+footsteps+of+her+deceased+Mother%2C+nineteen-year-old+Grace+Hollands+will+be+leaving+the+crashing+waves+and+sandy+shores+of+Destin%2C+Florida+to+attend+Burgress+Art+Academy+in+Burgess%2C+Michigan+while+living+with+her+Aunt+JoAnn.+While+living+in+Burgess%2C+Grace+slowly+discovers+that+Jack+Frost+along+with+the+Easter+Bunny%2C+Sandman%2C+Tooth+Fairy+and+Santa+Claus+really+exist.+As+Grace+and+Jack+become+closer%2C+a+dark+shadow+lurks+behind.+Grace+notices+that+she%26%2339%3Bs+being+followed.+He+is+still+following+her.+Leaving+behind+an+eerie+trail+of+black+sand.+To+overcome+your+fears+you+have+to+face+them.+Grace+soon+realizes+in+order+to+survive%2C+she+will+have+to+discover+her+path.%3C%2Fp%3E)[](https://plus.google.com/share?url=http%3A%2F%2Fwww.quotev.com%2Fstory%2F5177592%2FFirst-Snow-Jack-Frost-Fanfiction%2F)

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who’s the little boy and craven? What are they? What’s a craven? Why is Grace the only can see them? Is she going mad? When did Jamie become so smart? Is she going to get the really bad cold? There’s also going to be a time lapse, because we need to get this ball rolling and ain’t nobody got time to sit and wait. Therefore, the next chapter is the last chapter that has a setting inNovember. It’s the finale of November! Which means the next chapter after that chapter is where winter starts!! YAY!! xD. Btw, I also based the little boy’s outfit off a certain character, off a certain show that is so dark it’s darker than black. If you know who it is, then your taste in anime is ON. POINT. With that being said, stay tuned for the ‘November Finale!’ My readers are the best! I love you and thanks again! .xx


	12. I-V

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I copied and paste from Word, the indents started to act up during the second and other parts of the story. Just ignore them! Thank you! Enjoy the chapter!

      I. The Thing   
  
        My eyes wandered over the colorful different works of art. The Art Museum was packed full of people with plastered smiles on their faces as they wanted down the glossy hallways. I don’t remember where Chase went off to; In fact, I even remember  _seeing_  Chase. I decided to go look for him, as I made my way around the corner I found the Little Boy with the Craven on his shoulder staring at an art piece bordered with a thick frame. The craven was sitting low on the Boy’s shoulder as they stared ahead. I stood where I was for a minute staring at them, him nor the bird didn’t seem to notice me. They just eyed the frame in front of him. I slowly made my way up to them, when I was about arm distance away from them; the bird shot up and hopped on the Boy’s other shoulder to look at me clearly. The dark bird’s eyes sparkled bright as it flapped its wings violently, screeching at me loudly upon the Boy’s shoulder. I froze where I was and stared at the angry bird, the Little Boy’s head disappeared behind the bird’s giant wings. I scanned the sea of people walking around us, no one seemed to notice or  _hear_  the hollering bird. They just continued to walk pass us, smiling and laughing. The Boy’s small arm snaked around the livid bird and stroked his feathers gently.  
“ _Shhh…”_  He shushed and the bird immediately calmed down but continued to peer at me angrily. The Boy turned to look at me before speaking. “He said he doesn’t like you because you woke him up.” The Boy said in a monotone British accent.  
“ _Oh._ Uh. S—sorry.” I stuttered, him speaking took me by surprise.  I took this chance to get a better look at him. He was actually kind of cute, in a strange gloomy kind of way. His skin was pale and smooth, almost like ceramic and his features were small, baby-like. His eye color was so shady it was hard to tell what color they were, since his eyes were half opened, it added emphasis to his long eyelashes. I noticed the thin silver chain that hung around his collar and rested over his red bowtie. A necklace that was the right side of a broken heart engraved with three dark letters:  
                                                                                                                         **E N D**  
            Half of a friendship necklace.  The Boy turned away to look at the frame on the wall. It was an oil painting of a happy puppet dangling on its string, hovering over a wooden stage.  
            “Do you like happy puppets?” I asked looking at him.  
            “Just because there’s a smile painted on its face doesn’t mean it’s happy.” He said still looking at the painting.  
            “Do you like this picture?” He just shrugged his shoulders. I decided to cut the small talk and ask the thing I really wanted to know. “Who are you?”  
            The Boy turned to look at me. “Why so you ask?”  
            “Because I don’t know who you are.”  
            “Then it doesn’t matter.” He said. I continued to stare at him and he stared at me.  
            “What’s your name then?”  
            “A name you don’t know.”  
            “How old are you?”  
            “Older than you.”  
            I blinked a few times as I peered at him. Nothings’ creepier than a child saying he’s older than you. Then again, he could just be messing with me. It’s probably because he has a sarcastic personality… But what if it’s not his personality and he’s being serious? This is starting to get frightening.  
            “ _Hmph.”_  I heard the Boy say. “I see why woman hardly survive in horror films.” He said with a blank face.  
            “What?” I said as I slowly started to back away from him. What does he mean by that? He didn’t just… Calm down Grace. He’s just a kid… I think.  
            “Woman who second guesses their selves  _always_  die first.” He said as he cocked his head to the side, resting it on the craven’s back. “What a pity.”  
            I started to increase the distance between us. What the hell is wrong with this child? What is he?  
            The Boy’s head shot up. “How rude.” He blinked a slow. “Judging someone before you even know them. You were raised poorly.” He said flatly.  
            “Did you just…” I trailed off still backing away from the Boy. I take back everything I said about this Boy being cute.  
            “ _‘Read my mind’_?” The Boy asked. “Possibly.”  
            I turned around to the run, when I did, I almost knocked into the Little Boy. I screamed as I quickly backed away from him. The Boy and the craven stared at me; the craven’s eyes glistened as the Boy’s grew colder.  
            “What  _are_ you?” My voice shook when I asked this question. I don’t know what his answer will be, I do know one thing. He’s not human.  
            “That’s a good question.” The Boy said glancing up at the ceiling before locking eyes with me. “Because I don’t exactly know.” He said. “I guess I’m nothing more than ‘ _Cute in a gloomy kind of way.’_ ”  
             _“Stay away from me!”_  I screamed before running in the other direction. “Chase!” I yelled as I searched through the sea of people. I look behind me and the Boy was nowhere. I took this time ask for help.  
            “Excuse me!” I called running over to a woman in a tan pea coat. “Hi, Excuse me, have you see a guy who looks like a teenager with blue eyes and blonde hair swooped entirely over—”  
             _“Stephanie!”_  The woman said walking over to hug the redheaded woman behind me. “How long has it been?” She asked as she embraced the other woman.  _What?_  
             _“Excuse me!_ ” I walked over to a bald man looking at his watch. “Have you seen boy with blue eyes and blonde hair, probably wearing a beanie—?” The man’s head shot up.  
            “What?”  
            “Have you seen—”  
            “I’m waiting outside the entrance now.”  He said as he turned his head toward the giant double doors. On his ear rested a small Bluetooth with a blinking blue light. I went around him and waved my hands in front of him. He just continued to stare at the doors with an annoyed look.  
            “He can’t see you. None of them can.” I heard a tiny British voice say. My head spun around to find the Boy staring at me while he rested his head on the craven. I turned around and he was right in front of me. “You’re the same as me. _Nothing._ ” My eyes widened with fear as I turned to run, I felt the Boy something grab my wrist and yank back; causing me stumble back, my head bumped into something firm. I tried to twist my wrist out of his grip but his fingers we locked. Then I tried to make him loose his balance by yanking my arm  side to side. He didn’t even wobble. Even though he’s not human, I couldn’t bring myself up to hit him. I was scared. Him possessing the strength of a grown man did scare me but not as much as his grip. I looked down at his tiny hand wrapped around my wrist. I can feel the pressure of his grip but not the touch of his hand. I was now pulling at his arm with my free hand, digging my nails in the fabric of his shirt. I was _touching_  his shirt. I’m  _looking_  at my hand on his shirt… I feel nothing. Not even the texture of his shirt. I looked at his face, his face didn’t even wince as I dug my nails harder in his arm.  _What the hell is he?_  
            “Hm…” The Boy said. The craven on his shoulder cocked his head, blinking at me a few times. “Since you’re so curious, I’ll tell you a riddle:  
 _I’m your follower in the light,_  
 _Yet I’m invisible at night,_  
 _At various sizes I appear,_  
 _I won’t harm you, have no fear._  
 _What am I?_  
            My wrist was starting to go numb. I look down at my wrist beneath the Boy’s  _black_  hand. My whole hand was black and chalky and slowly started to climb up my forearm. I quickly started to pry at his fingers.  
            “Wrong move.” He said. I look inside my hand and it covered in black powder, then the powder started to spread until my entire hand was a dusty black. Then it too, started to crawl up my arm. When I tried to wipe my hand on my leg, my entire hand broke off and melted into a pile of black sand. I choked on my scream as I watched the black shadow continue to crawl up my arms.  
            “Time’s ticking.” The Boy said.  
            “ _I don’t know! Let go!”_   I screamed. I didn’t know what else to do, my only free hand turned into a pile of sand. I looked at my handless hand, the shadow was almost to my elbow and little by little, my arm began to crumble away into fine grains of black sand.  
            “I’ll give you another riddle.” The Boy said. “If you answer it correctly, you might wake up.” He said as he pulled on my arm, yanking me down so we were eye level. He smelt like dirt. Old and dry.  
 _“You cannot see, hear me nor touch me._  
 _I lie behind the stars and alter what is real,_  
 _I am what you really fear. Close your eyes and I come near._  
 _What am I?”_ The Boy said staring into my eyes.  
            I lost all feeling in my arms and slowly my shoulders, I couldn’t move them and I couldn’t feel them. I stared into his eyes. I do not know his eye color. His eyes were so dim, gloomy, murky, cold and…  
             _Dark._  
                                                                                               II.  Ragnarok: The Demon Book  
        I screamed as I shot up from the bed covered in cold sweat. I jumped when JoAnn barge through the door.  
“ _COME ON!”_  She shouted holding a wooden bat, ready to swing. Her hair was in a sloppy side braid, her mud mask was slightly cracked and she wore a SpongeBob nightgown with sheep slippers. When she saw it was only me the room, she relaxed her shoulders before placing her hand over her chest.  
“ _Grace!_  Don’t  _do_  that! I thought someone was in the house—” I cut her off by embracing her tightly as I sobbed into her shoulder; I felt her rub small circles on my back.  
“What’s wrong Grace? Bad dream?” I nodded hard, hugging her tighter. JoAnn was quiet for a moment. “Wanna sleep with me tonight?” I nodded again, I forgot how to speak.  I glanced over at my wrist from behind her neck. It was tinted red and I saw the one thing I was hoping not to see. Four tiny half-moon imprints along the underside of my rest. I choked on my sob as I hugged JoAnn even tighter, I hope I’m not hurting her.  
“ _It—he—was!”_  I was surprised by the sound of my voice. It was raw and worn out. JoAnn just patted my head.  
“There, there. I’ll make you some tea and we’ll go in my room.” She said and I just nodded.  
                                                                                                                •••••  
When JoAnn was certain Grace was asleep, she grabbed her Book and tiptoed to Grace’s room. When she reached the room, she turned on the light before closing and locking the door. She held the Book out in front of her.  
“Ragnarok, wake up.” JoAnn said in a firm voice. The Book yanked out her hands and hovered in front of her. The Book started to pulsate as the lips twitched before letting out a loud scream.  
 _“JOANN!!!!”_ The Book yelled. Its mouth curved into an upset frown as it scrunched its title. Blood oozed from its stitches. “What have I ever done to you?” It cried as blood dripped onto the floor. “What did I do to deserve to be put asleep for  _two years_? Do you know what its like to be crammed between two books for 122,515,200 seconds, 2,041,920 minutes, 34,032 hours and 1,418 days? No, you don’t.”  
JoAnn sighed as a roll of paper towels emerged in her hands. “Ragnarok…” She groaned. “You’re making a mess. Stop crying.” She said as she blotted the Book’s runny stitches. With an invisible hand, the Book snatched the paper towel and blotted its cover.  
“Demons don’t  _cry._  They  _bleed._ ” The Book said, wiping around its mouth before burning the paper towel to ash.  
“You said you needed a nap!” JoAnn said as she began to wipe the blood from the floor.  
“A  _nap!_  Not a  _slumber!_   Nap: sleeping for a short period of time. Slumber: a natural and  _periodic_  state of rest during which consciousness of the world is suspended! Or in other words, sleeping for two years!” The hardcover shook in the air as it yelled.  
“Oops. Sorry.” JoAnn said with an apologetic smile. She wiped up the last of the blood before burning the bloody towels to ashes. “How do you feel?”  
“Cranky and groggy.” It yawned. “Your lucky I like you, Jo. What do you want to know?”  
“Do you sense anything  _unusual_  in this room?” JoAnn asked the Book.  
“I sense an  _unusual_  messy bed.” It said tilting towards Grace’s bed and JoAnn scowled at the Book. “What? I’m serious! Are you sure  _that’s_  a bed?” It asked with a raised title.  
JoAnn let out a sigh before walking over to the Grace’s bed. Looking under the bed and under the sheets. When she was pulling the sheets and duvet up on the bed, she spotted something.  
“What on earth…” She mumbled as she leaned over to peer at the dream-catcher. The once bright light brown dream-catcher was now an ugly and chalky stone. “What is happened here?” She said as she reached for the solid object.  
“I wouldn’t touch that.” The Book warned.  
JoAnn quickly snatched her hand away. “Why?”  
The Hardcover opened itself and opened tore out a wordy page. The paper folded itself into a hand. The hand wiggled its fingers before drifting over to the black object to wrap its fingers around it. The hand then hovered between the Book and JoAnn. The inside of the paper hand was covered in black powder.  
“Look.” It said.  
“So, my hands would’ve gotten dirty?” JoAnn asked with a raised brow.  
“Keep watching.” It smiled.  
The black power started to darken and spread throughout the hand until entire hand was dusky; then the hand started to solidity. JoAnn gasped when the hand suddenly dropped to the floor and exploded into loose black grains of sand. JoAnn just stared at the pile of sand on the floor with wide-eyes,  
“Good thing I didn’t need that page!” The Book laughed as it stared at the pile of sand.  
“What just happened?” JoAnn asked looking at the book. Her eyes were filled with shock and fear with a hint of surprise.  
“It turned into sandstone.” It said flipping its pages playfully. “If you would’ve touched that, you’d be dead in 5 minutes.”  
“ _Sandstone_?” JoAnn asked completely surprised. “Define.”  
“ Sandstone: Sedimentary rock formed by sand cementing together. Hardness of the stones varies according to the character of the cementing material.”  
“ _Pitch_  did this?”  
“No. His  _Thing_.” It said.    
JoAnn held up one finger before pointing down at the pile of sand piled in front of her sheep slippers. “This is his sand right?”  
“Of course. Who else do you know that likes to play with black sand?”  
“Then why are you saying a ‘Thing’ did it?”  
“Because I’m Ragnarok! The Demon Book that knows everything!” It said proudly.  
JoAnn rolled her eyes. “Analyze Pitch’s ‘Thing.’”  
“ _Alright,_ ” The Book said with a big smile. “Get ready to have your mind blown. This Thing is a part of Pitch. A Fragment. And his fragment has the ability to matter  _and_  living matter into sandstones.”  
“Part of Pitch’s what?” JoAnn started to furrow her brows.  
“Pitch’s anything. Soul, heart, mind, memory… You know, Anything.”  
“But how was he able to…” JoAnn trailed off as she thought. She couldn’t  _believe_  how powerful Pitch has become in such a short period of time. The Hardcover started to laugh.  
“I’m just getting started!” It giggled. “You won’t be able to see it unless it  _wants_  you too.”  
JoAnn’s face twisted in confusion. “Like a ghost?”  
“Yeah, if a ghost has the power to infiltrate one’s dreams and mind.”  
“So we can’t see nor touch it…” JoAnn thought out loud.  
“It’s sort of like the Bubonic Plague if you think about it.” It said as it opened itself in front JoAnn displaying an article on the Bubonic Plague. Certain sentences started to glow. “Bacteria: invisible, Transferred to a rat: thing, Touch it or the thing touches you: your dead.”  
“Black Death.” JoAnn mumbled. “ _Oh._  That’s  just  _wonderful._ ” She said glancing at the stone on the headboard then at the pile of sand on the floor.  
“So  how do we find it if we can’t see it?”  
“What do you mean ‘can’t see it’? Its been in this room the whole time!” The Book grinned and JoAnn threw a punched at the floating Book, but it dodged her fist. “ _Whoa._  Hey, the cover.” It laughed. “Did I forget to mention I can see it?”  
“Why didn’t you say anything sooner?” JoAnn yelled.  
“What? Are you going to fight something you can’t see? Yeah, you’ll  _defiantly_ win that fight.” It said rolling its invisible eyes. “I do things for a reason, Jo!”  
JoAnn started to feel bad feel bad for yelling at the Book. It was only watching out for her. “Sorry.” She said.  
“Yeah. Feel stupid. I forgive you.  _Again._  Besides, I would be in no rush to see this thing.” The Book said staring at the corner next to Grace’s desk.  
“Why? Is it scary?” JoAnn asked looking at the corner as well, even though see couldn’t see anything.  
“I wouldn’t say ‘scary’ but, the kid’s creepy.”  
“ _Wait._  It’s a kid? I’m surprise it’s not like a dark monster. Describe it.”  
“Small and disturbing.”  
“So what could I do to be able to see it?”  
“There’s only one thing you can do, make it mad.” The Book said looking at JoAnn. “Anger always gets the best out of things. I’ll keep an eye on it and…” When the Book turned to look back at the Boy, he was looking at the Boy through his tiny black fingers, which were an inch away from its cover. The Boy just stood there staring at the Book, waiting for the Hardcover to make the wrong move. “ _Whoa!_ ” The Book said surprise.  
“ _What!_ ” JoAnn was shocked by the Book’s sudden outburst.  
“Hey Jo,” The Book said still facing the Boy and his dark eyes. “Do me a favor and don’t move. As a matter of fact, don’t move a muscle.” The Book didn’t have to turn around to the clone of the Boy standing next to JoAnn. His small black hand was a hair away from JoAnn’s bare arm. JoAnn stood completely still, she even held her breathe.  
“I must admit, I’m quite impressed. To think that Pitch would come up with something  _this_  dangerous.” It said biting its bottom lip hard. “When I see him, I’ll have to give him a high-five.” It said spitting a mouth full of blood in the Boy’s face. The Boy stumbled back on Grace’s bed, wiping his face. The Book quickly slammed itself on the top of the clone’s head making it collapse on the floor with a loud  _Thud!_  JoAnn quickly jumped back when something solid bumped her foot.  
“What was that?” She gasped. The Book quickly shoved itself against JoAnn’s chest. Pushing her to the wall on the other side of the room. The Boy was still sitting on Grace’s bed, wiping the last of the blood off his face.  
“Ow.” The Boy said as he placed he hand on the top of his head, making himself visible for JoAnn. “That hurt.”  
 _“Awh._ ” JoAnn said looking at the Boy. “He’s cute in a… Disturbing way.”  
“It’s not blinking.” The  Book said. JoAnn stared at the Boy on the other side of the room.  He just continued to watch her. Not blinking.  
“ _Okay…_  That’s not normal.” JoAnn said sounding more freaked out than scared. The boy studied the still body on the floor. He curved his arm out in front of him before speaking.  
“Come.”  
JoAnn’s and the Book’s attendance both snapped to the small body on the floor as it began to jerk, flipping over on its back, making loud bone crushing noises. Its body then flips back over and started rapidly slapping its hands against floor as its body started to shrink. Soon a giant black bird sailed over to the Boy’s arm before hopping on his shoulder.  
 _“Whoa!_ ” The Book and JoAnn both said with startled expressions.  
“Still think he’s cute?” The Book asked.  
“ _Alright,_  you’ve made your point. I’ll shut up now.” JoAnn sighed in defeat before raising her hand. A bright light grew in her palm before turning into a long streak. JoAnn wrapped her fingers around the ray of light, causing the light to scatter away exposing a dark twisted staff crowned with a purple lilac jewel.  
“A Warlock.” The Boy said looking bored. “How surprising.”  
“Are you a part of Pitch, kid?” The hovering Book asked. The Boy was silent. “Who taught you how to do that?” The Boy just stared. “Im’a take that as a ‘yes’ and ‘I don’t talk to strangers.’”  
JoAnn pointed her staff at the Boy who her gazed at her with a blank expression.  
“Boy, are you the one messing with Grace?” JoAnn asked glaring at the Boy. The Boy rested his head on the dark bird looking tired.  
“Who are you?” He asked.  
“I’m her Aunt JoAnn.” She said firmly.  
“JoAnn, I could care less.” He said.  
With a swift wave of her staff, JoAnn sent a soaring ray of light at the boy. The Boy just sat on Grace’s bed and gazed at the oncoming attack. When the light was an inch from his face, a dark sand barrier covered his entire body. The light slid off the barrier and blasted through the large window behind him. Shards of glass flew out the window as cold air rushed in, a piece of his barrier chipped off revealing a gloomy eye.  
“Is that all?” The Boy asked as the wall disappeared when he stood up, the bird on his shoulder began to screeching for taking off towards JoAnn and the Book. The Hardcover quickly got in front of JoAnn, taking in a deep breathe.  
“Unleash.” The Boy said and the bird exploded into thorns that expanded throughout the room, piercing everything in its path. The Book then released a thunderous scream, causing the thorns to crack and dissolve before the thorns could reached them. The entire floor was covered in sand and the Boy’s eyes grew darker as reached and grabbed the stone hanging from the headboard. He squeezed the stone until thorns emerged; he then raised the stone up high over his head, looking the warlock and the floating Book.  
“Not good.” The Book said flipping its pages vigorously before thrusting itself open in front of the Boy, hurtling a bolt of green lighting towards him. Even though the attack was blocked, the force of the attack sent the boy flying out the broken window.  
“Quick, Jo.  Get rid of this sand.” The Book said. JoAnn twirled her staff until a black hole formed, sucking up all the black grit like a vacuum until all the sand was gone. She and the Book stared out the shattered window and waited. Nothing. The slowly went over to the window and looked out. Nothing but the night sky and naked trees.  
“He’s gone.” The Book said. JoAnn’s staff vanished once her shoulders dropped and she sighed heavily.  “Ugh. I’m so glad I gave her a  _heavy duty_  sleeping potion.” JoAnn said looking at the bedroom door.  
“Speaking of her, I take it she doesn’t know about you.”  
“I have no intentions on telling her.” She said.  
“What’s the point of hiding it of she’s gonna find out?” The Book asked. “Plus, she wears the same persistent genes as Alice.” The Book laughed. “I doubt she’ll flip out if you told her.”  
JoAnn tapped a piece of glass that was still attached to the window. When she did, all the broken glass reattached itself back to the window. Like a broken puzzle, until the window was back to the way it, transparent and unbroken.  
“Okay, I’ll tell her  _later_.” JoAnn yawned; it was really late at night and she was tired.  
“No, you won’t, you plan on waiting ‘til the last minute! You know what a conscience is?” The Hardcover asked.  
“A voice you hear in your head when you’ve done something wrong.” She said.  
“ _No._  It’s the voice that no one listens too!”  
“I will tell her  _later!_ ” She groaned. “That’s not what’s important right now. What are we going to do about this Thing?” JoAnn asked rubbing her eyes.  
“Sit back and let the  _Guardians_ take care if it since it’s  _their_  fault that Thing even exist.” It scoffed.  
“How is it  _their_ fault?”  
“They  _defeated_  Pitch. With a bunch of  _children._  Now he’s getting back at them! I knew he was planning this from the beginning and I’m still baffled.  _Still._ ” The Book said in JoAnn’s face. “The future’s not looking too bright this time.” The Book laughed.  
“You knew Pitch had a Thing?” JoAnn asked.  
“Of course.”  
“And you didn’t tell me because…”  
“I don’t like to ruin surprises! It’s just the kind of Book I am!” It laughed.  
JoAnn rolled her eyes. “Well, the Guardians will find a way to—”  
“ _Pshh!_  No they won’t! Jo, they’re the  _Guardians_  of  _Children._  That  _Thing_  takes the form of a helpless  _child_. Do you know that advantages Pitch has with that? Those goody-goody Guardians will be lured to that Thing likes moths and a flame then burn and die.” The Book said “You gotta admit, that’s pretty smart. It’s like placing a poison cookie in a batch of cookies and giving it to someone. They won’t know the difference until it’s too late.”  
“We should still at least  _tell_  them about it so they could be aware.” JoAnn said and the Book busted into laughter.  
“I would  _love_  to see them  _prepare_  themselves to fight a  _child!_  That’s hilarious.” It giggled.  
“We’ll that do later. First we need to take care of Grace.”  
“What’re your plans Boss?” It asked with a Cheshire cat smile.  
JoAnn thought. “What time is it?”  
“Quarter ‘til one.” It stated.  
“How to do you know?” JoAnn peered at the Book.  
“I know everything.” It smiled. “And also because there’s a clock on the wall.” The Book tilted at the black clock near Graces dresser. JoAnn brushed off her dumb moment.  
“Okay, that’s gives us five hours until the potion wears off. That’s more than enough time.” JoAnn said staring at the clock.  
“Where are we going?” The Book asked.  
“To the ‘Nther World. I need to pick up a few things at home.” JoAnn said as she opened up a swirled portal between Grace’s bed and desk.  
“How long has it been?” The Book giggled as it hovered over to JoAnn’s side.  
“This year marks 300.” JoAnn laughed softly. They both went through the portal and were gone.  
   
                                                                                                        III. Paranoid    
      I woke up feeling refreshed and revived; I haven’t slept that good since the first night I came here. I have to ask JoAnn the name of that tea later. Everything in her room was a blur, so I couldn’t really make out the décor but, I did make out that her entire room had brick walls, judging by the color. I could be wrong; I don’t have my glasses on. When I reached my room the door was closed and locked for some reason. I reached up to grab the key that rested on top of the doorframe. I pushed the key in the hole before slowly walking in the room, everything seemed the same. I slid on my glasses blinking a few times before walking over to look out the window. The sky was a pale blue and the trees were almost bare, as I gazed down at the tree trunks, I saw the reflection of my bed’s headboard. Then I noticed that the dream-catcher JoAnn gave me was gone.  
                                                                                                                ••••  
        When I walked down stairs, JoAnn greeting me from the kitchen wearing in her SpongeBob nightie.  
        “Good morning Grace!” She smiled. “Sleep good?”  
        “I did.” I smiled. “I feel a lot better. What was the name of that tea you gave me?”  
        “Some tea from online.” She smiled. “I’m glad it worked.”  
I smiled and nodded. “Oh, the dream-catcher you gave me is gone. Have you seen it?”  
        “Oh that? It got dirty.”  
        “How?”  
        “Dust.”  
        “Oh if it’s just dust then—”  
        “Speaking of which, I got you something else!” JoAnn said before disappearing from behind the counter. She then pulled out a small wooden craving of a woman holding a silver marble up her chest. “It’s a Willow charm,” She said. “It’s craved out of the wood of a Willow Tree. These charms are known for blocking night terrors.” JoAnn smiled before pointing at the silver marble. “Whatever you do,  _don’t_  touch this marble.”  
        “Will it break?”  I asked looking confused.  
        “I guess so. I don’t know, it was what the lady told me.” She smiled lazily.  
        “Okay,” I nodded. “Thank you, it’s pretty.”  I smiled.  
        “Anytime. I’ll put in in your room. Well, you should hurry off to school before your late.” She said. “I’ll see you when you get home.” She smiled.  
        “Alright. Bye JoAnn.” I smiled before heading out the front door.  
                                                                                                        ••••  
When Grace walked out the house, it was silent until a disappointed groan broke the silence.  
        “ _Really?_ ”  A voice groaned. “That’s the best excuse you could come up with?”  A small pit of fire appeared next to JoAnn before the Book appeared with a scrunching title. “That lie was so bad a child could see through it!”  
JoAnn rolled her eyes. “What else could I say?”  
        “ _Anything else._  You could’ve said  _anything else. ‘It broke_ ,’ how?  _‘It was old!’_ ” The Book said.  
        “Well, its already said and done. And the dream-catcher was not _old_!” She frowned.  
        “I know, I was  _lying_ ,” The Hardcover dragged on the  _‘ing.’_  “Which is something your terrible at!”  
JoAnn was about to say something when Graces walked back in the house. She quickly grabbed the book and hid it behind her back.  
        “Grace!” JoAnn said surprise. “Your back.”  
        “I forgot my phone.” She smiled shyly before looking at JoAnn with a worried look. “What’s wrong with your back?”  
        “Oh… Its having spasms. That’s the  _age_  coming out—” JoAnn’s sentence was cut short by a loud farting noise coming from the immature Book she had behind her back. JoAnn made a face that said  _‘Yikes!’_  Before she looked at Grace, who just stared at JoAnn with a dumbfounded face; as the noise continued to come from her back side. Once the noise stopped Grace blinked few times before laughing.  
        “ _EW!”_ She giggled. “That’s gross. I have Tums in the bathroom; you can take a few if you’d like.” She smiled.  
        “I will do that.” JoAnn smiled before pinching the Book’s lips together from behind her back. “Thanks.”  
        “Okay, will I hope you feel better.” She said before walking out again. This time, JoAnn and the Book waited for ten seconds before speaking.  
        “ _Terrible._ ” The Book said as it floated around JoAnn.  
        “I was doing well, until you  _butted_  in! “Joann said as she frowned at the book.  
The Book just laughed. “Look, there’s something I need to tell ya.” The Book said. “Making that charm took a lot out of me. I need to rest and you should too. You look ugly.”  
        “ _Thanks._ ” JoAnn yawned. She was tired; they actually got back a few minutes before Grace woke up.  
        “I’m going to back home to rest; you need to save your energy for the future.  _Trust me,_  your gonna need it.”  
        JoAnn nodded then realized. “Your not sleeping here?”  
        The Book made a disgusted cover.  _“No._  The shelf at home is more spacious and I won’t be  _crammed_  between books!” It said. “I should be back sometime around winter.”  
        “Alright, see you in winter Ragnarok.” JoAnn did a lazy wave as she yawned again.  
        “If that  _jacked up_  incarnate talks about me, tell him 12/14/4056.”  
        “What that?”  
        “The day of his death in dog years!” It laughed as flames swallowed its cover. “One more thing, Jo.” The Book said almost gone. “Cold things bring down a fever.”  
        “I know that.” JoAnn said looking at the fading pair of lips.  
        “ _Cold_ things.” The lips spoke before disappearing. JoAnn just let out a sigh before taking the charm and walking upstairs to place the charm on Grace’s windowsill before heading to her room.  
                                                                                                                ••••  
        “Alright class,” Mr. Wattsworth said. “Be sure to leave your pieces on your desk. If you don’t, it won’t get graded.” He said as he watched people pack away their supplies.  
        “Grace you’re so lucky.” Ambre said looking at my arms.  
        “I am?”  
        “Your still as tan as you were on your first day. It hasn’t even faded a little.”  
        “I guess my skin’s just permanently stained.” I smiled.  
        “You seem better.” She said. “You were  _really_ freaking me out yesterday. Are you still seeing the little—”  
        “No.” I said firmly and Ambre was surprised by my tone. “I mean, I haven’t seen…” I tried to come up with another name for him but, my vocabulary is very limited. “It.”  
        “Oh… Well that’s good. I’m glad your smiling again.” Ambre said nudging my arm with her fist. I smiled and did the same to her.  
        “Me too.”  
        “ _Speaking of smiling_ ,” Chase said as he turned around. “Ambre’s gonna be smiling real big because tomorrow we go the Art Museum!  I know I’m excited… Because I’m not going with  _that guy!_ ” Chase shot up and pointed at Nate in the back. Chase then patted Ambre’s shoulder. “Sure hate it for ya.” He said before facing me. “ _We’re_  gonna have fun right Florida?”  
I smiled and nodded, trying not to let my excitement show too much, for Ambre’s sake. Ambre glared at Chase before punching him in the chest, Chase just laughed.  
            “Well, I gotta get home. It’s  _Taco Night!_ ” He sung in a high voice. “See you tomorrow Florida! I’ll pray for you tonight Locks’!” Chase called before walking out the class room.  
            “ _Ugh._  I guess I should get home too so I can have enough  _fake_  energy for tomorrow.”  She sighed. “See you tomorrow, Grace.” She smiled before leaving, I smiled and wave before getting up as well. Once I was about to walk away from my desk, I felt someone grabbed my hand. I turned and find Nate look at me curiously.  
            “You’re acting different.” He said furrowing his brows. I kindly removed his hand from mine before speaking.  
            “I’m the same as always.”  
            “ I can see right through your lie.”  
            “I’m not lying. I’m fine.”  
            Nate blinked before looking over my shoulder with a shocked expression. “Is that a little boy?”  
            I choked on my breathe as I spun around to look behind me. Nothing was there but the people walking out the classroom and Mr. Wattsworth at his desk. I turned around to glare at Nate.  
            “ _That’s not funny._ ”  
            “What is scaring you?”  
            I just sighed and started to walk away but Nate grabbed my arm, pulling me back again. I yanked my arm out of his grasped and turned to look at him; tears tickled the corners of my eyes but, I didn’t care. I was mad, confused and _paranoid_.  
            “What’s the point in telling you?” I roared, tears started sliding down my face. Nate’s face was in shock. “You won’t me believe anyway.  _You never do!_  What do you expect me do? ‘Pretend I never saw it and say it was all in my head’? That only makes things  _worst_ because your convincing yourself that something you  _know_  that was real is fake. Just because it works for you doesn’t mean it works for everybody.” I sniffed. “Everyone doesn’t think like you. What you  _can_  do is  _believe_ me. Because nobody else does, but you and I both know that’s ludicrous.” I smiled wiping my face with the back of my hand. “I’ve told you. Everything’s fine, so just leave me alone.”  
                                                                                                            ••••  
            I was waiting outside the Art Museum until a familiar voice called my name.  
            “ _Florida!_ ” I turned to see Chase jogging up towards me. He has on a  _‘Doctor Who?’_  shirt with, dark skinny jeans, white converse and a rusty red beanie. He looked good, in my opinion. I had on a long grey and white stripped weather, black skinny jeans and brown boots. I wore a beanie as well; it was orange, blue and white  _Florida Gators_  hat I took from my Dad. ‘Til this day, he still doesn’t know where it is.  
            “Hey Chase.” I said with a smile once he made it up to me. “I like your outfit.”  
            “ _Really?_ ” He said his blue eye wide. “I didn’t even try but, thanks.” He said before looking behind me and started laughing. I turned around to see Ambre walking side-by-side with an enormous gap, looking very annoyed with each other. As they walked up to us, all the girls stared and called rude things to Ambre, who just flicked them all off with a smile.  
            “How’s it going Locks’?” Chase giggled when they both reached us. “Excited to go inside?” He smiled.  
            Ambre sighed tiredly. “I will take your face and smash it into the brick wall behind you.”  
            Chase laughed. “Do what you want! In the end, he’s still your partneeeeer!  _Ahhhhhh~!_ ” He said as he stuck his tongue out at Ambre. As I watched the two bicker, I noticed Mr. Wattsworth waving his hand for everyone to gather around.  
            “Chase, you’re starting to piss—”  
            “ _Okay._  We should hurry to gather around Mr. Wattsworth before we miss something important.” I smiled patting the two on the shoulder. “Let’s go.” I said ignoring Nate’s gaze.  
            Once we were told our instructions, Chase and I, along with everyone else, heading through the giant double doors. I kept a close eye on Chase making sure I didn’t lose him.  
            “ _Alright._ ” He said looking at our worksheet that had eight fill-in the blank problems. “We’re about to  _slay_  this worksheet.” He said.         “Number one is pilgrims, number two is Mayflower, Number three is Indians, number four is…Hold on. Thanksgiving, five, six and seven are all false—”  
            “ _All_  false?” I asked trying to keep up with him. I was surprise at how fast he answered the questions.  
            “Yeah. And number eight is…Uh…” Chase scrunched his eyebrows as he stared at the question.  _‘What year was the first Thanksgiving?’_  “Damn. I’m not good with dates. Do you know what it is?” He asked looking at me.  
            I shook my head. “I’m terrible at History period.” Then I thought for a moment. “But I know someone who might know the answer.” I said pulling out my phone.  
             ** _‘Hey Jamie, sorry to bother you but, can I borrow your brain for a second?’_**  I texted. A few seconds later Jamie replied.  
 **_‘Sure :) What do you need?’_**  He replied.  
 ** _‘What year was the first Thanksgiving?’_**  
 _**‘December 4, 1619.’**_  He replied in two seconds.  
             ** _‘THANK YOU! ^^’_**  I texted him before telling Chase the answer.  
             ** _‘Anytime. Let me know what the Indian answers are! xD’_  **He replied.  
             ** _‘Well do! :)’_**  
            “I’ve been meaning to ask you Chase,” I started, Chase looked at me as we walked down the glossy halls of art.  
            “Hm?”  
            “What made you come up with that idea at the orphanage?” I asked.  
            “The chair idea?”  
            I nodded.  
            “I don’t know, it just came to me. And also because Nate pissed me off. I think smarter when I’m pissed.” He smiled. “Why do you ask?”  
            “It was clever.” I said.  
            “Your giving me a lot of complements lately Florida. You crushin’ on me?”  He asked with a goofy smile.  
            “No!” I said waving my hands. “I didn’t mean it like that. I was just—”  
        “I’m messing with you!” Chase laughed. “But, I really don’t know that much about you. Let’s play the question game. You go first since your a girl.”  
        “Okay?” I giggled. “How old are you?”  
        “22. How old are you?” He smirked.  
        “19.” I smiled. “What’s your favorite color?”  
        “Galaxy. Who’s your favorite artist?”  
        “My…” I trailed as we passed an oil painting with a thick frame. “Puppet…”  
        “ _’Puppet’_?” Chase asked looking confused before he followed my gaze to the oil painting of the puppet. This was the same painting the Little Boy was staring at in my dream. “Hm…” Chase said, looking at the picture closely. “There’s no title. You like puppets?”  
        “I  _did_.”  
        “What happened?”  
        “Their creepy.” I said before glancing over at a small man in a suit with an annoyed expression, walking with a another man in a suit and a person who like looks like an employee. Once the small man made it to us, he pointed a sharp finger at the picture.  
        “Take it down.” He said at the other man in the suit before looking at the scared employee. “How many times do I have to tell you?  _I don’t care how nice the artwork is, if there’s no title, DON’T HANG IT!”_ The little man yelled. “Everything in here is in alphabetical order and it took a while to get things that way. Don’t mess things up.” He warned the employee. “Do it again,  _your fired._ ” He said through clenched teeth, dismissing the lip-biting employee. He watched the big suited man haul down the painting before walking away with him to a room.  
        “Whoa.” Chase said looking at the little man. “Everyone beware. PMSING gremlin on the loose.”  
And I busted out laughing.  
                                                                                                                            •NATE•  
I watched Chase and Grace laughed together, I grew slightly annoyed as I watched. I don’t understand what she likes about these two. I thought looking at Ambre then over at Chase. Their so oblivious of her feelings and hardly know anything about her. Well, I don’t know that much either but, I know more than them… I’m sure.  
        “And Number eight is… Uh…” Ambre said starting at the sheet of paper like it was written in a different language. “Um…” Oh my God. Still, better her than Chase.  
        “December 4, 1619.” I sighed as I wrote down the answer and Ambre nodded before glancing over at Chase and Grace who were still laughing at something. I highly doubt whatever they’re laughing at, isn’t  _that_  funny.  
        “They seem to be having fun.” Ambre said and I just looked at them. At her.  
        “What’s going on with her?” I asked.  
        “What?” Ambre asked snapping her attention at me. “Who?”  
        “Grace.”  
        “Nothing. She’s fine.” Ambre said looking confused. I was about tell her how wrong she was until she spoke again. “But, she has been acting differently since that day.” She mumbled.  
        “Its about that little boy?” I asked looking at her.  
        “Stalker much?” Ambre said with a disturbed face and I just rolled my eyes.  
        “Tell me about it.”  
        “Why do you even care?”  
        “I don’t my little brother does.” I lied, not really. I’m sure Jamie does care but, that’s not important right now.  
        “Jamie?” Ambre asked and I was shocked that she knew his name.  
        “How do you know his name?” I asked with furrowed brows.  
        “Grace.” She smiled. “She was telling Chase and I how smart he is. And he’s really smart. Probably smart than you.”  
        “Just tell me about the boy.” I said as my patience was getting thinner and Ambre just rolled her eyes.  
        “Since you’re so  _obsessed_ , I’ll tell you.” I ignored that comment and waited for her to continue. “A few days ago, during lunch break, the three of us went to the Deli to eat sandwiches _.” Yes, that’s what you do when you go to Deli_. I pushed my smart comment aside and nodded. “She asked if we ever seen birds with gold eyes—”  
        “ _‘Gold’_?” I asked with raised brows and Ambre nodded. Impossible. I’ve never heard of a bird with golden eyes.  _Yellow eyes_  but not  _gold eyes._  
        “When we were heading back to the school, Grace started flipping about craven and how it was beside us, but nothing was there.”  
        “‘ _Craven_ ’ _?”_  What? What is that?  
        “I don’t know.” Ambre shook her head. “Then she started to flip out about a little boy  _and_  the Craven standing near the Deli. She was terrified.” She said furrowing her brows.  
        “Did you see the boy?” I asked.  
        “No. Nothing was there.”  
 _Hm…_  
I thought as I looked over at Grace who was smiling and talking to Chase.  
 _I knew you were lying._  
                                                                                                                    ••••  
        “Florida, come on. The Indian Q &A thing is about to start.” Chase said watching me quickly scanned the walls of art looking for my Mom’s.  
        “I can’t find them.” I whined as I kept looking.  
        “What are kind of art does she do?”  
        “Everything.” Then I thought. “But she like charcoal and painting the most.”  
        “We’ll look for it another time, kay?” He said. “We have to go to this Indian thing. It’s for a  _grade._ ”  
I sighed in defeat before walking over to him. “Your right. There’s always next time right?”  
        “Always.” Chase smiled punching my arm.  
The Indian was actually quite interesting. Even though he wore normal clothes, you could tell by his accent and hair that he was more than just a civilian. The way he answered the questions were so honest and pure. It made me want to listen to his whole life’s story. Most if the questions Jamie gave were already asked expected for one.  
        “Can you talk to animals?” I asked him with the most serious face I could produce. Trying not to laugh as I heard Chase along with Ambre and a few other people snort. I didn’t want it to look like I was making fun of him.  
        “Yes.” He said. And that was that. I typed down his answers secretly one my phone before copying it and pasting it to a message to send to Jamie. Once everything was over, I was super exhausted.  
        “Well, that was fun.” Chase said walking out the double doors of the museum. Ambre and Nate came out shortly after, looking more annoyed with each other than before.  
        “Did you enjoy yourselves?” Chase said with a big grin.  
        “No.” They both said and went their separate ways. Chase and I laughed before doing the same.  
  
                                                                                                        IV.Before the Snow  
        Thanksgiving was the day Grace has been looking forward to ever since her Dad told her he was coming down. Everything was blissful as Grace watched her Aunt and her Dad joke and tease as her Aunt tried her hard to prepare the turkey. For once, She forgot all about the Boy and the Craven and just enjoyed the company. Even though the turkey was flavorless and dry, Grace still was happy. During her father’s stay, he asked Grace about school, friends… pretty much everything they’ve already discussed on the phone, but she didn’t mind. She was happy. He and JoAnn told Grace about childhood stories of the two as they put up Christmas decorations. Grace couldn’t stop smiling, adoring every minute she could with her Dad as the days went on. When it was time for her Father to go, he gave Grace a little present. It was a seashell with a picture of the two inside and it dangled on a string. Grace placed the seashell next to the ornament she got shopping with JoAnn, on her Christmas tree filled with fake sea stars and silver ornaments. When JoAnn and Grace were on their way home from dropping her Dad off at the airport, it started to snow. Grace stared at the snow in awe as she watched it danced outside the windshield. Grace couldn’t believe her eyes, she was seeing snow for the very first time. And it wasn’t on a TV screen or a gif on Tumblr but, right in front of her and she could not believe it. When she out walked the truck, she cupped her hands and watched the snowflakes sprinkle in her mittens. Her first snow. And just when she thought everything was going well, she felt her nose itch then was followed by something else.  
        “ _Achoo!”_  The sound erupted from her mouth.  
A sneeze.  
  
                                                                                            V. The Unseen and the Unknown  
        Out of sight, far away was Pitch staring at the outskirts of Burgess, watching the snow fall as he waited for a certain presence. Pitch rested his head upon the rough bark of an old tree as he waited. When he heard the snap of a twig, he shot up and threw a dusty dark blow at the sound. His attack was blocked by a barrier of black sand before being greeted by a pair of dark eyes.  
        “Oh its only you.” Pitch said. “Sorry about that.” The Boy nodded once and the dark bird flew over to Pitch and propped itself on his shoulder. The Boy continued to stare at Pitch with a blank expression as he watched Pitch stroke the bird’s feathers. “Well, don’t just stand there.” He said to the small child. “Come here.”  
The Boy made his way over to Pitch and sat in his lap. Pitch wrapped his hands around his arms around the Boy’s waist, pulling him closer before resting his on the Child’s head. When he did, the Boy flinched.  
        “Ow.” Pitch furrowed his brows in confusion as he gently moved the hair on the Boy’s crown, slowly revealing a painful gash seeping with blood. Pitch’s frown deepened when he noticed a little white visible.  
        “Oh dear,” He said looking at the wound. “What an  _ugly_  mark.” Pitch placed his hand over the wound for a few seconds before sliding it off; leaving no traces of the bloody wound behind. “Who gave that to you?” He asked. The Boy didn’t say anything, he just rested his head on the dark incarnate’s chest. Pitch rested his head on the Boy’s, hugging him firmly. “Who gave you that? Was it Grace?” The Boy’s shook beneath Pitch’s chin.  
        “No. Her Aunt’s Book.” He said in a low voice.  
        “Her ‘ _Aunt’s_   _Book?_ ” Pitch asked baffled.  
        “Her Aunt’s a warlock and she’s the keep of the Demon Book, Ragnarok. It knows everything.” The Boy’s eyes grew darker.  
        “A warlock and Demon Book, Huh? That was quite unexpected. Still the more the merrier.” He said before looking at the Boy’s nose. “So that means it must’ve of required more energy for you to infiltrate Grace’s Dreams didn’t it?” The Boy nodded once. “So you didn’t have enough energy to finish them off did you?” The Boy nodded again.  
        “Sorry.” He said flatly as started to get off Pitch’s lap, the Boy just expected the fact the Pitch was mad. Pitch laughed softly and pulled him back stroking his cheek.  
        “No need to apologize. I’m not mad. You discovered something important. You’ve done well.” Pitch said turning the Child around so he could see Pitch’s shark-like smile. His smile wilted slightly after spotting the thin chain around the Child’s neck. Pitch reached down and gently tucked the necklace in the collared shirt. “Never leave have this out in the open. It brings back too many painful memories.”  
        “I like it. But if you don’t…” The Boy reached around his neck to unhook the necklace. When he did, Pitch stopped him.  
        “Leave it on.”  
        “Okay.” The Boy nodded once before speaking again. “I need to sleep. Hold my hand.” When Pitch held his hand, He watched as the Boy closed his eyes and felt him relax, his breathing became slow as he rested upon Pitch’s chest. His fingers twitched around Pitch’s and  his head slowly rolled to the side when he finally fell asleep. Pitch gazed at the Boy before caressing the side of the child’s face.  
“Rest well.” He said as the small body resting upon him dissolved into his body. “You’ve deserve it.” He said looking at the snow sprinkling over the tiny town of Burgess. “I’ll leave you alone for now, Grace. But don’t think I’m gone because when you do, I’ll be there.” Pitch said before getting up. “Remember, as the days get colder, the nights get longer.” He spoke before disappearing in the shadows of the snowy night.  
   
  


 


	13. Snow on the Beach

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a redo of the 13th chapter. Yeah, it was really crappy and it was bothering me and plus I had an idea. I also felt like I didn’t really grasp Jack's character right, so I had to watch the movie. Lol. Please don’t hate me. xx

    
            _“Sunshine…” A small voice sung:_

_“You are my sunshine,_  
 _My only sunshine,_  
 _You make me happy, when skies are gray,_  
 _You’ll never notice how much I love you,_  
 _Please don’t take my sunshine away.”_  
 

_“That was beautiful.” Another voice said in awe. “What made you—”_  
 _“Can you promise me something?” The voice asked, cutting the other one off._  
 _“Of course.”_  
 _The small voice was hesitant for a second. “Promise me you won’t leave me and you’ll always be my friend.”_  
 _“I promise.”_  
                                                                                                                       _…_  
 _BeepBeep._  
            My eyes flung open when I felt something slid out my mouth. I watched JoAnn looking at the thermometer with a frown.  
            “110.” She said setting the thermometer on my night stand then placing a cold towel over my head. “You have _that_ flu.”  
            “ _Ugh!_ ” I groaned. I would get sick the _minute_ it starts snowing. That’s just great. “It’s so pretty outside.” I said watching the snow fall from beyond the window. I barely had time to even acknowledge the fact that was snowing. The minute I stepped out of the truck from dropping off my Dad, I sneezed. Then that was followed be a sinus headache with transformed into a migraine, then came the coughing. Oh, the coughing… there’s a difference you know. Between regular and sick, regular sounds like nothing more than a cough. Clearing your throat, people hear that then go on about their business. Then there’s the _sick_ cough. The cough that sounds wet and loud. The cough that sounds like your choking, people hear that stops and tries to find the person that’s dying. I know what your thinking, ‘Wow, that sounds really bad. It couldn’t get any worse.’ Well your wrong it does.  That same night, JoAnn cooked chicken and dumpling, hoping that I could eat it. I couldn’t. I puked _everywhere._ I felt so bad because she slipped… But I couldn’t help it! I can’t really eat a lot of foods but when I can, it just sits in my stomach like a rock. Next came the heat flashes, I would go from long sleeve to short sleeve to tank top to bra to _sheet._ Lastly, the hallucinations, that dream for example. Was that about anyway?  
            “Well, good thing you don’t have school today.” JoAnn smiled. “So you won’t have to make it up.”  
            “Yeah, that’s true.” I sighed which turned into a cough. I shot up and covered my mouth and JoAnn rubbed my back. “Thank you.” I told her after I was done coughing.  
            “You need anything?” She asked.  
            “Some water please?”  
            JoAnn nodded and disappeared down the hall. I turned to look outside the window. The sky was bright gray that was so bright; it was giving me a headache. The trees were bare now, dark and prickly. There were some trees that held to a few leaves but they soon plucked off.  I reached over and unlatched the lock and cracked open the window. Cold air brushed among my face and few snowflakes slipped in. I stuck my hand out and felt tiny cold pricks all over my hand. When I heard the sound of glass being set down, I turned to look at JoAnn.  
            “Thank you.” I smiled before taking a sip of cold water.  
            JoAnn smiled and nodded. “Let me know if you need anything else. What are you gonna do now?”  
            “Sleep.” I said with a lazy smile. “Is it okay if I leave the window cracked? It’s a little hot in here.”  
            JoAnn stared at the window for a few seconds before speaking. “Of course. I’ll be down stairs if you need anything.” She smiled before walking out the room. I rested over the covers and stared at the falling snow until my eyes got heavy.  
                                                                                                                            •••  
                                                                                                                         **•Jack•**  
            “It’s about time!” I yelled as I soared through the sky. I waved my staff and knocked the papers a woman was holding out of her hands. Wordy papers danced all around the woman’s angry face and I laughed. I spotted a small bundle of children backing away from a kid in front of them. I rushed over to see what’s up. I stood behind the scared children looking at the angry kid.  
            “ _I ask you one more time…_ ” The kid snarled at the bundle of scared children. _“Who threw that snowball in my face!”_  
            “It was an accident…” One of the children mumbled. The kid frowned and made its way up to the child that spoke. I reached down and grabbed a pile of snow forming a snowball. I closed one eye and aimed at the kid who was almost close the terrified child. Before throwing, I softly blew on it; turning the stainless white to a pale sparkly blue and hurled the snowball in the kids face. All the children gasped in surprise and fear as they waited for the kid’s reaction. The kid’s face and relaxed and its frown turned into a smile as the kid grabbed a handful of snow and chucked at a child. The kid laughed.  
            “Come on!” The children’s faces slowly relaxed then had a snowball fight with the kid that was once angry. Everyone was laughing having a good time.  
            “This is so fun!” One of the children yelled.  
            “Your welcome.” I bowed before taking off to my next destination. I spotted recognizable boy in his backyard playing with a familiar grey hound. I softly landed behind him before yelling.  
            “ _Hey Jamie!”_  
            Jamie instantly fell to the ground before quickly turning around with a terrified expression. Once he saw me, his face blossom into pure joy.  
          _“Jack!”_ Jamie cheered as he quickly came to hug me.  
        “Hey Kiddo.”  I squatted down before embracing him, his small enfolded arms tightened before speaking.  
        “I missed you.” He mumbled into my shoulder.  
        “I missed you too.” I pulled back to look at him. He’s still the same. Bright eyes and always smiling. I don’t know who I’d be without him.         “How are things? Anything new?”  
        “I made a new friend.” He said with a small smile.  
        “New friend?” I asked with raised brows. “I’m listening.”  
        “Her name is Grace and She’s nineteen—”  
        “ _Nineteen?_ _She?_ So you’re a cougar now?” I giggled and Jamie’s face turned redder than Santa’s suit.  
        “ _No!_ She’s just a friend and she goes to the same school as Nate.”  
        “I already feel bad for her.” I said. I only met him once and I automatically didn’t like him. He tried to get Jamie to not believe in me and filled his head with lies. When the day comes when Nate could see me… Snow will hit the fan. Or in other words, he’ll get a taste of real snow.         “Are they friends?”  
        “Well… Not really, when they first met they were already arguing. Then the second day, she poured a bucket of fake blood on him—” Jamie’s sentence was cut short by my laugher.  
        “She did _what_ to him?” I giggled. “I’m starting to like your friend already. Tell me more about her.”  
Jamie bit his lip as he thought. “She’s from Destin, Florida; she’s never really seen the seasons change before. She really good at video games, she nice and she live with JoAnn.”  
        My jaw dropped. “She _lives_ with _JoAnn_? Why?” I gawked.  
        “She’s her niece.”  
        “I didn’t know she had a niece.” I said as I started to ponder. In fact, I don’t remember her _ever_ talking about her family. Why didn’t she tell me she had a niece! Were friends… In a love/hate kind of way but— either way, it’s still _friendship._ Oh, I’m _so_ confronting her about this later.         “I’ll have to pay JoAnn a visit but first…” I smiled devilishly at Jamie and he just looked confused. Realization hit his face when I nodded over at his sleigh.  
                                                                                                                                           •••  
        I ended Jamie and I’s snow fun session when the sun started to set and the tempter started to drop.  
        “Its getting late.” I said looking at the sunset against the border of trees. Jamie nodded shoving his hands deep in pockets. I walked him up to his back porch before speaking. “I’ll see you soon Jamie.” I smiled before giving him a hug.  
Jamie smiled and waved before walking into the house.  
                                                                                                                                            •••

                                                                                                                                        

  
         When I spotted JoAnn’s house, I propped up against a streetlight. There were a few lights on but not a lot.  
        “Time to pay my _friend_ and my _new_ friend a visit.” I said before taking off to the house. I spotted a cracked window that lead into a room lit with a dim light. I softly opened the window and slyly creped inside. The only light in the room was the light from her Christmas tree on her desk and from the nightlight in the far corner of the room. I looked over at the bed and saw a girl with a tank top and boxers, sleeping wildly over a duvet. I couldn’t see her face because it was engulfed in her hair. I hovered above her, my face a few inches away from her’s and blew softly. The wavy strands slid off her face revealing a red sleeping face. Looking passed the messy hair and the drool, she’s actually quite beautiful.  
        I quietly started to walk around her room. Her night side was cluttered with medicine bottles, tissues, cough drop wrappers along with a glass of water. There was also a trash can near her bed with crumpled tissues scattered around it. Is she sick or _dying_?  
I felt something tug a piece of my hair, I turned to see JoAnn looking at me with furrowed brows.  
        “What?” JoAnn just rolled her eyes and pulled me to the farthest side of the room.  
        “What are you doing in here?” I hissed.  
        “Paying your niece a visit. Remember? The one that you talked _so_ much about.” I hissed back. “Speaking of which, is she dying?”  
JoAnn scoffed. “No. She has a bad cold.” She said glancing over at the bed. “And if you wake her up I will turn you into a tree.”  
        “I’m so scared.” I said sarcastically. “Please. Like _I_ can wake someone up sleeping _that_ hard.”  The house could be on fire and she wouldn’t even stir.  
        “I wouldn’t be surprised if she did woke.”  
        “What do you mean?” I peered at her.  
        “I don’t know…” she said looking up.  
        “So does she know about you?” I asked smirking at her.  
        “She knows about Ragnarok.” She said.  
I gawked as I looked at the sleeping figure on the bed. Just how amazing is she? She knows about JoAnn’s creepy annoying big-lipped spell book and she’s _still_ here? “So she knows you’re a warlock.”  
        “No.” My face twisted in confusion as she continued. “She knows that Ragnarok is a demon but she doesn't know that Ragnarok’s my spell book.” I blinked at her and she sighed rubbing her forehead. “Long story short, she only knows about Ragnarok. She doesn't know anything else beyond that.”  
        “Wow.” I said with raised brows. “I bet she’s suspicious. I would be if I found creepy looking book made of skin and frustration.” I scoffed.  
        “Speaking of Ragnarok he told me to tell you 20—” Grace let out a loud wet cough, scratched her head and rolled to her side face the window and snored softly.  
        “She needs to get that looked at.” I said with a grossed out expression on my face.  
        “She _fine._ She needs the sleep.” She said before looking at me. “Pitch is after her.”  
        “Pitch is dead. Remember?” I said looking at strange look. “And why would he be after _her_ of all people?”  
        “I don’t know.” She said quietly. “But he’s alive and he’s stronger.”  
        “How stronger?” I asked with a raised brow.  
        “ _Dangerously_ stronger.”  She said with furrowed brows.  
        “Unbelievable.” I said rolling my eyes. “And even if it is, we’ll take him down just like we did two years ago.”  
         “Just be cautious.”  
        “I-I.” I saluted.    
        “By the way,” She yawned. “She’ll be able to see you.”  
        “How?” I asked looking at her sleeping.  
        “Because she believes in you.”  
        My head whipped around to look at JoAnn but she was gone. I heard a rustling sound and I  turned and saw Grace‘s hand sliding against the floor until her fingers brushed a t- shirt. Her eyes were half open as she fondled with the shirt until pulling it over her head. She coughed a few times before hauling herself up and walking over to close the window. Then she plopped back on her bed and rolled over to drunk from the glass cup before sliding on her glasses. I just stood where I was and watched her. For someone who believes in me, her reaction was unexpected. It wasn’t all _‘Look! Its Jack Frost!’_  or   _‘Jack Frost is here!_ ’ It was as simple as can be.  
        “Who are you?”


	14. Jack Frost

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here she is the lickly split! Chapter 14! I hope y’all like it! Before you read this I just wanted to let you know I retyped chapter 13 entirely. So if you haven’t it, read that chapter before this one! Thank you to those who are sticking with me through this story! You won’t regret it! :)

                             

  
        “Who are you?” I asked blinking at the boy standing in the middle of the room. His is hair was silver and short and somewhat spiky, he also was really pale. His eyebrows were dark and facial features were soft. Dark lashes framed a pair of blue eyes. His eyes were intensively blue it was like two sapphire jewels resting on a pale pillow. He was wearing a blue hoodie frost design on the hood, shoulders and chest and end of the sleeves, the detail was so good it almost looked real. He had that along with a pair of dark skin tight pants that stopped above his ankles, with a type of rope or string wrapped around the left leg. He was holding a long twisted stick that curved at the top; I also noticed he was wearing no shoes.  
        “Who do I look like to you?” He asked in a slightly deep voice.  
        “A stranger with no shoes, standing in the middle of my room.” I said as I peered at him and he just laughed.  
        “I don’t _remind_ of anyone?” He asked walking over to the Christmas tree on the desk. His eyes wandered over the tree until he picked off an ornament with his stick. “Is this supposed to be me?” He asked guiding the stick in front of me, there hung the ornament I got when I went Christmas shopping with JoAnn.  
        “That depends. _Who are you?_ ” I said with furrowed brows. I wasn’t really scared of him; he didn’t give off an eerie vibe or nothing. Actually, the vibe he’s giving off is quite pleasant in a way. He smile and placed the ornament back on the tree before walking over to the window. He sat down on the bed before looking back at me. His blue eyes started twinkling.  
        “I’ll show you.”  
        He held up one finger and lightly touched the glass. When he did, a thin sheet of frost twirled and expanded on the spot he touched. I gasped as I watched the frost spreading over half the window. He then turned his back to me and started doing something on the window. He made sure I couldn’t see what he was doing because when I tried to peek around him, he would lean in closer to the window.  
        “No peeking.” He said.  
I sighed watched his back move and jerk slightly as he continued to do whatever he was doing. When he finished, he turned to face me and when he did, there was a white seagull resting on his curved forearm. The seagull was all eyes, beak and all. Almost like how the Roman sculptures are one color. I stared at the bird in awe as it cocked its head looking at me. The seagull then flew off the boy’s arm and sailed around the room making seagull noises. It flew around one more time before swooping up towards the ceiling and poofed into gentle snowfall.  
        “Whoa…” I smiled watching the snowfall inside my room, my eyes then trailed over the boy who was smiling watching me. “ _Your Jack Frost!”_ I squealed quickly crawling over to him to hug him. “Your real! Your actually here in my room!” I said burying face in his chest, the frost cracking over his hoodie instantly melted once my face touched it. I inhaled his scent, he smelt like breeze and snow. I didn’t know snow had a scent until now. And it was now one of my favorite scents; I could never get tired of it. I felt his chest vibrate as he soothed my messy hair.  
        “Did you just _sniff_   me?” He laughed before gently pulling back to look at me, his eyes danced over my face. Yeah,  I know I look like crap.         “Sorry it took so long.”  
        “Its okay.” I smiled. “I’m just really glad to see you. I’ve waited so long to see you and now you’re here and that all that matters.” I said glancing at his hoodie. “Sorry…”  
        Jack glanced down at his hoodie. Crackled frost on his hoodie had bald spots because of my intense body heat. Jack pursed his lips and brushed off my apology.  
        “Don’t worry about it. It comes back on its own. See?” He pointed at one of the bald spots. Frost slowly started to spread over it, making the bald spot disappear.  
        “You’re really Jack Frost.” I said more to myself.  
        “The one and only.” He smiled. “And you’re Grace.”  
        “You know my name?” I asked with raised brows.  
        “Jamie told me about you.” Jack smiled a pearly white smile. “I was interested, so I came to see you.” I felt my face getting hot as I started smiling in shoulder and Jack started laughing. “So,” I felt him gently tug a piece of my hair and I looked him. “How do you like Burgess?” He asked as he hovered in front of me while resting his head on his laced fingers. I blinked a few times before answering.  
        “I like it. Its different.” I said and he nodded waiting for me to continue. “Everyone seems nice and I like how I can see the seasons change.”  
        “Jamie told me about how you haven’t been able to see the seasons change in Florida. I tried to make snow down there millions of times. The only thing closest to snow Florida’s got was 60˚.” Jack said furrowing his brows.  
        “That was you?” I asked remembering the time when my Dad and I were about to fishing, and we actually had to go back in the house to change out of our tank tops and into short sleeved t shirts because it was actually a bit chilly.  
        “That was my _attempt_. But yes.”  
When I opened my mouth to say something a nasty cough came out instead of words.  
        “Sorry.” I croaked once I finished coughing. Why do I have be sick today of all days! Jack smiled sadly and  shook his head.  
        “Its fine. Why are you so sick?”  
        “It just happens. It’s the only way my body can get used the weather change.” I smiled sadly.  
        “How long have you’ve been sick?” Jack asked.  
        “All night last night and all day today.” I said reaching over to take a sip of water that was now room tempter. “Do you mind making this cold.” I asked holding out the glass of water towards Jack.  
        Jack took the glass and held it firmly in his hand. When the glass became foggy he handed it back me.  
        “Thank you.” I said taking a sip. Jack smiled and nodded before floating around the room on his back with his head behind his head. It was silent now; it wasn’t the awkward silence, just a comfortable one. I looked over at the clock;i t was almost ten o’ clock. When Jack sailed over my bed I grabbed his foot and I was surprised it wasn’t ice cold but lukewarm.  “Your feet never get cold?”  
        “They get cold, it just doesn’t bother me.” He shrugged.  
        “If you had a choice, would you were shoes?”  
        “Nope.” He said sticking his foot in the air. “Shoes are uncomfortable.” He mumbled and I laughed. “I just noticed something. You have a lot of night lights.”  
        “I don’t like the dark.”  
        “Your nineteen and your still scared of the dark?” he asked with a raised brow.  
        “Hey,” I said tossing a pillow at him. “You’re like a million years old and you look like your twenty. That’s probably why I didn’t recognize you right away.”  
        “I am not a _million_ years old.”  
        “How old are you?”  
        “Not…  A million—Okay, you got me.” He said with raised hands of defeat and I pumped a fist in the air. “When’s your birthday?” He asked out of the blue.  
        “June 22 nd, what about you?”  
        “I don’t remember.”  
        “What do you remember about yourself?” I asked.  
        “I remember my hair was once a dark brown and my eyes were as brown as yours.”  
        “Really?” I asked with a surprised expression. “How’d it change?”  
        “Later on in the future, remind me and I’ll tell you.” He said sitting on the bed a few inches away from me.  
        I nodded and rested my head on my knees and looked at him, he just sat there with his legs crisscrossed looking at me. I closed my eyes for a slit second, not because I was tired but because a really migraine was forming. Normally, these ones make cry. The painful ones; the ones that feel like someone’s stabbing your head with a knife repeatedly.  
        “Are you tired?” I heard Jack ask and I gently shook my head.  
        “Just a really bad migraine.” I said gently opening my eyes to meet his.  
        “I can leave if you want—”  
        “No.” I moaned grabbing his hand while resting my forehead in my hand. “I want to talk to you more.” I said as my hand started slipping from his, I felt him reattach my hand to his, softly rubbing the back of it.  
        “You need to rest.” He spoke softly. I hauled my head up to look at him and he then gave a small smile. That smile soon faded and his eyes widened slightly as he watched the tears slid down my face. I took off my glasses and started to wipe them away.  
        “It’s the migraine. Its fine, it always happens with bad ones.” I reassured him. Damn my head is pounding. “It just hurts that’s all.” Jack reached over and cupped my face with both hands and swiped his thumbs over my cheeks; wiping away the remaining tears. “Don’t cry.” He said it more like an order. “Please… Don’t cry.” He gently tilted my head down rested his forehead on against mine; his hair gently tickled the bridge of my nose. His forehead became really cold like an icepack but tolerable. I closed my eyes and rested my forehead against his. His hands then slid down to the sides of my burning neck and cooled that down as well. With his head still again mine, he gently pushed me onto the bed and covered my body with a sheet. When I couldn’t feel his presence against my forehead, I opened my eyes and grabbed as fist full his hoodie. Jack laughed softly and placed his hand over the hand grabbing his hoodie. “I’m not going anywhere.”  
        “How do I know you’re not lying?” I asked my finger twitching around the fabric. Jack chewed the inside of his cheek as he thought. He then got under sheet with me and pulled me into a cool embrace. I felt my face getting hot again and I was probably melting the frost off his hoodie.  
        “I promise I won’t move. I’ll stay here until you fall asleep.” He said pulling me closer to his chest. This is the first time I’ve felt safe before going to sleep. _Real_ safe and not just distractions. I can’t remember the last time I felt relaxed before going to sleep. Not having to eat or drink a sleeping-aid of any sort. Just relaxed and went to sleep. Wait. Yes I do. I was the first night I sleep in this bed. Before everything started happening, I missed that feeling. I buried my face in Jack’s chest and cried softly. I need comfort. I need relaxation. I need someone to tell me everything going to be alright and I’m going to make it. Not nightmares and riddles. I used to love riddles and puzzles, I always felt smart when I was able to decipher a code or complete a crossword puzzle or unscramble a word. Now I’m scared to do them because I’m afraid of what the answer might be. I felt Jack rubbing my back.  
        “ _Shhh_ … Everything will be okay. It’ll go away soon.” Jack whispered.  
        “How do you know?” I sniffed.  
        “Because I’m here with you and I’ll make sure it’ll go away.”  
When he said that, I fell apart in his arms. He has no idea how long I’ve waited for someone to tell me that. Even if he’s taking about the migraine, it’s still nice to hear someone saying they’re there for you.  All this time, it felt like I’ve been carrying this weight all by myself.  And now just knowing there’s someone there with me, that weight doesn’t feel that heavy anymore.  
        “When will I see you again?” I asked against his chest.  
        “When do want to see me?” He asked.  
        “Every day.”  
        “Then I’ll see you every day starting tomorrow.” He said playing in my hair. I nodded and closed my eyes and  just concentrated on the touch of his fingers against my scalp. I soon felt my eyes starting to get heavy and when they were almost closed, I heard Jack’s hushed voice.  
        “Goodnight, Grace.”


	15. Smile & Lie

  
            When I woke up, my face was buried into the pillow next to me. I slowly opened my eyes as my fingers softly twitched around the fabric of the pillowcase. Hauling myself up, I yawned and ran my fingers in my hair, which snagged instantly. My bed hair was messier than usual. I slid on my glasses before looking out the window; the frost was gone and so was Jack. I blinked a few times before looking at the clock on the wall; I gasped as I quickly stumbled out of bed and rushed to the bathroom. _I’m late for school!_  
            I tugged on my boots as I rushed down the stairs almost missing the last step. I ran over to the kitchen to grab the house keys, almost knocking into JoAnn who let out a surprised yelp.  
            “Grace— your better?” She said watching me roam through the kitchen with a questioned look.  
            “Yeah,” I said quickly grabbing an granola bar. “I feel a lot better but I’m late! I’ll see you when I get home. Bye JoAnn!” And that was my morning.  
                                                                                                                        ****  
            “Whoa. _Someone’s_ late.” Chase said as I quickly took my seat. Thank God, Mr. Wattsworth wasn’t in the classroom yet.  
            “I overslept.” I huffed. I ran the whole way here and I was breathing uncontrolledly loud. I rested my forehead in the palms of my hands, trying to steady my breathing. I felt amber rub small circles on my back. I nodded in acknowledgment before hearing Chase speak.  
            “So, how was the flu?” He asked pushing something solid against my head. I lifted my head and glanced at the bright orange top. I took a sip of his Gatorade before handing it back to him.  
            “ _Terrible._ But it wasn’t so bad in the end.”  
            “Glad you’re feeling better.” Amber said.  
            “Yeah, I was starting to think you _died_ when you didn’t come in on time.” Chase said.  
            “Sorry for making y’all worry. I’m fine.” I smiled.  
            “Okay everyone,” Mr. Wattsworth said. “We have a lot of work today. Take out your notebooks for note-taking.” He smiled sweetly and the whole class sighed.  
                                                                                                                        *****  
            “That’s all for today. Your homework is to sketch a winter landscape. I don’t want an image from Google.” Mr. Wattsworth said glancing at a student. “Or something out of a magazine.” He said glancing over at Chase.  
            “It was one time!” Chase said.  
            “I want something fresh. Something that consist of land, trees and sky. That is  all.” Then the kids started pouring out the classroom.  
            “I think I’ma doodle a snowman.” Chase said slinging his backpack over his shoulder. “What are you gonna do Florida?”  
            “Probably a forest. There’s a wooded area around JoAnn’s house so I don’t have to go that far out.” I said adjusting my scarf. “Forest are places where you can escape, collect your thoughts, and find peace. And I believe that trees symbolizes change, like branching out your inner personality.” Ambre and Chase just stared at me. “What?”  
            “Nothing.” Ambre laughed.  
            “You really like symbolizations of  peace, huh?” Chase asked.  
            “Everyone needs every once in a while.” I said and they both nodded before saying goodbye and walking out the class. When I was about to walk out the classroom, I heard Mr. Wattsworth call my name. I looked over at him and he motioned me to come over.  
            “This is for you.” He said in a hushed toned. He held out a small back spiral sketchbook. Old and overused.   
            “Is it my Mom’s?” I asked flipping through the pages. Every page had choppy pictures that were smeared slightly because of the charcoal. There has to be at least 30 pages. I looked at Mr. Wattsworth with a confused look and he nodded in agreement.  
            “Are you sure this isn’t my Mom’s?” I asked.  
            “No. its Ms. Betty. You remember her right?” he asked.  
            “Uhh…” The name sounds familiar.  
            “The one who told Chase about the orphanage? Aged woman who works at the market down the street—”  
            “Oh!” The crazy woman. “Why did she give me this?” This look like it took a lot of time and patience. Two things I do not have.  
            “She said she wanted you to have it..” He said.  
            I raised a brow..  
            “Just hold on to it.” Mr. Wattsworth smiled. “She is wise.” I looked down at the sketchbook before nodding.  
            “Okay.”  
                                                                                                                ****  
            My feet made soft crunching noises as I walked through the thick sheet of snow that covered the forest ground. It was the evening, the sun was setting, but it was still bright outside, which makes it quite a nice walk. It was quiet expect for the sound of my steps and the wind blowing through the naked branches. Although the scenery is nice and … _wintery_ , I still don’t know what part of the forest I should sketch and which angle. As I wandered around the trees, I heard a sound.  
            _Snap._  
            My head spun around to look behind me to see it was only a stick that broke off a tree. I let out a sigh of relief before turning around and walking  into a pair of bright blue eyes. I screamed stumbling backwards. Jack swiftly grabbed my wrist pulling my forward.  
            “Whoa!” He laughed. “Easy now.”  
            “I really think you should start wearing a bell.” I said placing my hand over my chest. I swear my heart is about to bust out my chest and break dance. “Oh my god…”  
            I was so focused on calming down, I didn’t even feel Jack wrap his arms around my shoulders from behind. He rested his head on my shoulder and pressed his cheek against mine.  
            “I’m sorry I scared you.” He mumbled.  
            “Its fine.” I said lightly patting his cheek. He skin was so soft… Control yourself, Grace. I felt Jack smile before pulling away to look at me. I just now realized how beautiful he really was. The snow made him appear brighter; his eyes, his hair and his skin. He couldn’t look more unreal. But he was real. I can tell he’s doing the same. Looking at me more clearly, it was dim when we first met so it’s understandable.  
            “You look better. How do you feel?” He said.  
            “Better.” I smiled. “Thank you.” Jack nodded then his brows furrowed as he looked at my face.  
            “When did you get freckles?” He asked with his finger on my right cheek.  
            “I’ve always had them.”  
            “Seriously?”  
            “Yeah, you don’t like freckles?” I asked.  
            “ _No._ I _love_ them.” He smiled stroking my cheeks and I smiled. “What are you doing out here anyway?”  
            “Homework. I have to sketch a winter landscape.” I said holding out my sketchbook. “I wanted to do something with trees so I picked the forest but, I’m having a hard time deciding what part I want to sketch.”  
            “I know a part.” Jack said holding out his hand. “Its not far.” I smiled and took his hand. He wrapped his fingers firmly around mine before speaking. “One more thing, your not afraid of heights are you?”  
            “Uh—”  
            “Let’s go!” Jack said and we shot up 50 feet above the ground. We kept going higher and higher until some of the evergreen trees looked like tiny bushes.  
            _“Oh my god, Jack!”_ I screamed. “Is this safe?”  
            “Of course. If you don’t let go of my hand.” He said and my gripped tightened around his hand. “Ow.” Jack winced. “Okay, Grace, you do you trust me?”  
            “I do.” I squealed tightening my grasp even harder. I felt something pop in Jack’s hand. “Sorry.”  
            “Your fine. Just relax and loosen your grip.” He said softly as he lightly rubbed my tensed hand.  
            “What if I fall?” I asked my hands shaking.  
            “I won’t let you fall but if you did, I’ll catch you.” He said. I nodded and took a deep breath before gradually loosening my grip. I do trust him, it just there was no warning and I couldn’t mentally and physically prepare myself. I don’t mind heights, honestly but I don’t mind them to where I’d want to go bungee jumping.  
            “Are you relaxed?” Jack asked looking at my face with worried eyes. His eyes are going to be the end of me.  
            “Yeah.” I nodded.  
            “Alright!” Jack smiled big. “Let’s go!” Then we soared through the sky. Tiny bushes and blocks became a blur as we got higher and higher. It was so beautiful, as we flew; there was a perfect view of the sun, surrounded by hot pink clouds.  
            “Can people see us?” I asked.  
            “Not really.” Jack said pursing his lips. “Not that many people believe in me, so it’s kinda impossible. If they tried hard enough, they might.” The windy softly blew through his silver hair, causing it to softly sweep over his pale skin.  He was accidently drifted off into space for a few seconds.  
            “Hey.” I said gently nudging his arm; he looked at me startled blinking a few times. “You okay?”  
            He smiled and softly nodded his head. “Are _you_ okay?”  
            “I’ll be fine if I don’t look down.” I said holding my head up high and jack giggled.  
            “You’re a mess.” He smiled.  
            “You have no idea.” I mumbled.  
            “What?” He asked with raised brows.  
            “Hah?”   
            “Hm…” Jack peered at me and I just smiled. I can’t tell him. At least not yet. “Were here.” Jack gently landed us next to a tall naked tree in a wooden area on a hill. Where we were standing, we could see the whole outskirts of Burgess.  
            “Its so beautiful. Its perfect.” I smiled fishing out my sketchbook and pencils before plopping down against the tree and started sketching. Jack sat down beside me and watched me sketch; the tips of his hair tickled my jawline as he watched.  
            “Whoa…”  He said. “Who taught you how to draw?”  
            “My Mom.” I said as I continued drawing.  
            “Is she from Florida too?”  
            “She is. She went to art school here then after she graduated she moved back to with my Dad and had me later on.”  
            Jack nodded still watching me. “Where is she now?”  
            “In Heaven.” I smiled sadly at him. “She died when I was six years old.”  
            Jack head shot up to look at me. “How?”  
            “Plane crash. She was on her way here to visit a friend.”  
            “I’m sorry. I didn’t know.” Jack said feeling bad for digging too deep.  
            “No need to apologize. Its not your fault. I don’t mind talking about her. You can ask more questions if you’d like.”  
            Jack was silence for a moment before speaking. “How did you find out she died?”  
            “I was in the living room with my Dad, he was watching sports and I was playing with my dolls and then the phone rang. I watched my Dad as he answered the phone, he wore a very uncomfortable face expression then he started to cry. I can’t really remember how I was feeling at the moment; probably shocked, my Dad _never_ cries The only time he cried was when the Gators lost. After he hung up, I asked him what’s was wrong and he said to me, _‘Looks like it’s gonna me and you for a while now Kiddo. There was an accident during you Mom’s flight.’_ And that’s how I found out.”  
            “I’m so sorry. I didn’t know.” Jack said again with a hurt face, pulling me into a side hug, resting his head against mine. I softly laughed while gently patting his frosty hair.  
            “No need to be sorry its fine. I never told you, so its okay.”  
            “Its must’ve been hard for you.” He mumbled. “At six years old…?”  
            “At first it was pretty difficult but we learned to cope.” I said being careful to not knock Jack’s head at as I pulling out my wallet. “Here’s what she looks like.”  
            Jack lifted his head and looked at the picture twice before looking at me. “ _That’s_ your mom?” He said taking the picture and looking at it more closely. “You look just like her.”  
            “I got that a lot when I first moved down here.”  
            “I bet. She’s beautiful.” He said gazing at me.  
            “Not as beautiful as you.” I winked nudging his arm as he laughed.  
                                                                                                                ****  
                                                                                                                • _Jack•_  
                        I waited for Grace in her room while she took a shower. I never thought I be so close to her in such a short period. Its like each day I spend with her, I learn more about her and I get more closer to her to the point where I don’t want to leave. I want to know everything about her. As I sailed over her bed, I spotted something poking out from under her bed. When I picked it up, it was a giant empty bottle of ZzQuil. I looked at the name with confusion as I turned the bottle over and read the back:  
                        ‘ _• for the relief of occasional sleeplessness’_  
 _‘•Reduces time to fall asleep of you have difficultly falling asleep’_  
                        A sleeping aid? She has problems sleeping? I’m sure that’s normal, everyone has problems sleeping every once in a while but this is a _huge_ bottle! And it was _completely_ empty! Down to last drop. As I started to walking around her bed, my toe brushed against something smooth and light from under the bed. I got down on my knees and peeked under the bed and blinked twice. I can’t believe what I was looking at. Hundreds of empty bottles the same size as the previous one and just as empty. They were all scattered under her bed. How long as she been like this? Is it okay to consume this much sleep aid? I looked back at the bottle and turned it over:  
            _‘Failure to follow these instructions could result in serious consequences.’_ I felt my heart racing in my chest as I watched Grace walking in the room, softly ruffling her hair. What’s going to happen to her if she overdoses?  
                        “Jack, what’s wrong?” Grace asked walking over to me. “Are you okay?”  
                        “Grace…” I held the empty bottle up. “What’s going on?”  
                        Grace stared at the bottle and smiled sadly. “Okay, you got me. I’ll tell you.” She said reaching under her bed and pulling out a light blue shoebox. “The truth is… I’m scared and I’ve been like this for a while now.”  
                        “ _’Like this’_?” I asked.  
                        “Sleeping problems, nightmares… You know…” She said pursing her lips.  
                        “How long?”  
                        “Two months.” She said quietly. She took the top off the box and tossed it to the side. “I know what you what you’re thinking,” She smiled. “Look at this.” She walked over to the bed and dumped the continents on the bed. Hundreds of unopened opened ZzQuil bounced onto the bed’s surface.  
                        “My God…” I can feel my chest tightening and my vision was slightly becoming blurry. If she continues doing this, she could damage her body or even her life. “Why are you doing this to yourself?” I asked and Grace just shrugged.  
                        “I don’t know. I wish I had an answer for you but I don’t. I’m sorry.” She said and a tear rolled down her face, when I reached out to her she back away. “My first thought when walking off that was _‘I’ll take anything you have to throw at me!’_ It funny how fast the mind can change.” She ran a hand through her wavy hair. “Some days, I’ll catch myself regretting coming here—”  
                        “Don’t leave Burgess.” I said. She can’t leave. I won’t let her. I would create the nastiest snow storm I could produce, just to delay her flight.  
                        “I’m not leaving Burgess. Its juts hard to live here when you’re having curves, riddles, and nightmares thrown at you!” she said as more tears started to pouring down her face and she quickly wiped them away. “I want to run,” She sniffed. “But there’s nowhere to run. You know why?” She asked and I shook my head. “Because it’s all in here.” She poked a small finger at her head. “And I know, to get over your fear, you have to face it but what if I don’t what _it_ is?” Then she broke down.  
 I grabbed her arm and hugged her tightly, Graces body started to shake she hugged me back, grabbing fistfuls of my hoodie. She was always smiling on the outside but now I know on the inside, she’s a complete mess. This whole time she has been fighting this battle the by herself with a smile on her face and now she finally cracked.  
                        “Does JoAnn know about this?” I asked through her hair and shook her head before looking up at me. Her face was crimson and her eyes were glassy.  
                        “No. No one does. She knows about my nightmares but that’s it, everything beyond that she doesn’t know.” She said nodding at the bottles on the bed. “I’m not a liar, I promise I’m not but, I just can’t tell anyone. Including JoAnn; and I want to tell people what’s wrong on because you feel better when talk about what’s troubling you because you could get advice.” I nodded pulling away and walking over to the bed. I knocked all the filled bottles onto the floor before resting my back against headboard. I’ll take care of those later. Looked over at Grace who looked lost and worn out. So this the real Grace that had been hiding behind the mask.  
                        “Come here.” I said tapping a hand against my chest. Grace slowly walked over to the bed, wrapping her arms around my waist and resting her against my chest. I wrapped one arm around her shoulders as I played him hair. Apart from her smile, her hair is one of my weaknesses, I could play in it days.  
                        “It’s not like I want to lie, its just my only option.” She said rubbing her eyes. “All I know what do to do is wear smile and lie. You can’t spell smile without L-I-E.” She said burying her face in my chest.  
                        “You’re not a liar, Grace. Even though I’ve known you for two days, I can tell that your not a liar. You don’t have to worry anymore, I’ll stay with you and protect you from whatever your afraid of.”  
                        “What if you can’t protect me against my fears?” She asked looking up at me.  
                        “I can.”  
                        “How do you know?”  
                        “I don’t think, I just act.” I said with a goofy smirk and she smiled a _real_ smile. I smiled and rubbed the corner of her cheek with my thumb. “You should smile more like this.” I said and she smiled bigger. I reached down and picked up one of the unopened bottles of purple liquid.  
                        “Don’t use this anymore.” I said before tightening my grip around the bottle, causing it to shatter into snowflakes. “I’ll be your sleeping aid.”  
Grace stared at my hand with a baffled look before nodding with a smile.  
                        “Okay.”


	16. Lying Hurts

  “ _Whoa._ ” Chase said with a wide eye. “That’s dope. Yeah, go ahead, get that _framed…_ Goin’ in ma bedroom.”  
            Ambre rolled her eyes taking my sketch from Chase.  “This is amazing, Grace. _This_ is behind your house?” she asked before handing it to me.  
            “Sort of.”  
            “Take your seat everyone!” Mr. Wattsworth smiled as he walked in the classroom.  
            “Well, yours knocks mine out the water.” Ambre said as we walked back to our desk.  
            “ _Overachiever!_ ” Chase coughed.  
            “I am not—”  
            “Watch his bag, Grace!” Ambre said reaching to me. Before I could even look, my foot caught in the strap of Chase’s backpack and I plummeted to the ground.  
   
                                                                                                                        ****  
            “It appears you’ve bruised knee.” The Nurse said closely examining my kneecap, which was now encircled with a dark plum bruise and hurt like hell.  
            “Oh my God, Grace I’m so sorry!” Chase said with a devastated face. “I shouldn’t have left my bag on the floor.”  
            “Don’t worry about it.” I said, brushing off his apology. “It’s my fault for not watching where I was going.”  
            “Still… I’m sorry.”  
            “You're forgiven.” I smiled. “People make mistakes.   
            “So what now, Ms. Patty?” Ambre asked the Nurse.  
            “Looks like she’s gonna have to take an early leave.” She said looking at me with a worried look. “You need to get some rest and stay off your legs for a while— At least until your knee its healed. Keep an t ice pack on it every three hours or so and keep your knee slightly elevated.” I nodded my head like I’m really going to remember everything she just said. I was never good at remembering healing  procedures for injuries. “There’s a student waiting outside to take you home.”  
            “Okay, thank you.” I told her. She nodded before turning to Ambre and Chase.  
            “You two should head back to class.”  
            “Alright then. We’ll see you soon, Florida. Sorry again.”  
            “No worries. See you soon.” I smiled.  
            “Get better soon, Grace.”  
            “I will. Bye girl.” I smiled and  waved as I watched them walk out the room and disappear down the hall. When I was sure they were gone, my smile fell and my face twisted in pain.  
            “You poor thing.” Ms. Patty said gently rolling down my pants leg. “I know it hurts. I’m pretty impressed, you held such a strong poker face.”  
            “Thank you.” I winced. The pain was starting to throb from my knee and on down. “Who’s the student taking me home?” I asked, although I am _pretty_ sure I already know who it is.  
            “I believe his name was Nate Bennett.” She said furrowing her brows and I dropped my head and groaned. I wish I could call JoAnn but she told me this morning she had somewhere to be this morning. I think she said something about babysitting. “He’s quite a handsome fellow isn’t he?”  
            “Uh-huh.” I sighed. Let us just get this over with. I gathered up the rest of the fake energy I had and put on my mask before lifting my head.  
            “Pro.”  Ms. Patty said with a smirk.  
            “Years of practice.”  
                                                                                                                                ***  
            When I walked— _limped_ out of the Nurse’s office, Nate was propped up against the brick walls with hands in pockets. He was already holding my backpack and purse. His hair was ruffled and he wore a black sweater with a loose-fitting dark jeans and black boots along with a blue scarf. When she saw me, he pushed himself off the wall, took his hands out of his pockets, along with a pair of car keys, and started to walk towards the double doors.  
            _This_ Bitch.  
            “ _Hello._ ” I called out to him. He stopped and turned around halfway to the doors.  
            “What?”  
            “Bruised knee.” I said, pointing down at my left knee. “Can’t. _Walk._ ” Nate sighed rearranging all my bags onto one shoulder before walking over. He walked over beside me before _roughly_ scooping me up, bridal style and started walking towards the doors. I took in a sharp breath before speaking.  
            “ _Thank you._ ” I said through gritted teeth. What the hell is his problem? Why is he handling me so roughly when he knows I’m injured?   
            “Sure thing.” He said, pushing open one of the doors with his back. Thank God. If he would’ve used me, I probably would’ve broke his neck.  
              We walked up  to the black Ranger Rover a few cars down, Nate sets me down before unlocking the car before yanking open the back door, placing my things inside. I gently hauled myself inside the large vehicle, being careful not to bend my knee before slamming the door shut as I watched for Nate. Nate got in the car without saying a word, starting up the car. Maroon 5 blasted through the speaking, causing me to jump. Nate gradually turned it before pulling out of the parking lot. I glanced over at him; his eyes were glued to the road as he dove with white knuckles. I sighed fishing my phone out my pocket and called JoAnn. I should at least tell what happen, she picked up after three and a half rings.  
         “Hello—Grace?” She sounded far away. “What’s wrong, Dear?” There was a lot of noise in the background.  
          “I just wanted to let you know I bruised my knee today, so I got sent home for a day. Maybe for a while.”  
        “You _bruised_ your knee? That sucks—! I’m sorry to hear that. How are you— getting home?” She asked, her voice choppy.  
        “Nate’s taking me.”      
        “ _Whaaaaat?_ Oh there’s  might an _earthquake tonight_. Nate’s being nice to someone other than Jamie!” She said on the other end and I heard Nate scoff.  
        I smiled. “What are doing anyway? Its kinda hard to hear you.”  
        “Uh—Just doing a little babysitting—” She was cut off by a loud high pitch scream. It was so loud I  had to phone pulled the phone away from my ear and Nate glanced over at me with a questioned look. He must’ve heard the scream too. “Sorry about that, these _kids_ don’t want to go to _sleep!_ ” She yelled and screaming stopped the moment she finished her sentence. There were a lot of bone crushing sounds along with groans and moans.  
        “JoAnn are you okay?” I asked.  
        “Oh yeah, I’m fine. You know how rowdy _kids_ can get.” The way she said ‘kids’ was like it left a sour taste in her mouth. Her end started to get static and the moans and groans got louder and closer. “Uh—Grace, I’m have to call you back. My hands are a little full—ee you tomorrow. Tell Nate of he acts rude, I’ll kick him!” And she hung up.  
                                                                                                                ***  
        Nate carried me to my room and placed me on the bed before dropping my things down. He sat down on the end of my bed, next to my legs and looked at me. “So,” he said.  
        “So, thank you for bringing me home.” I said.  
He nodded once. “So are you gonna tell me what’s _really_ going on with you?” He said, placing his hand on my left ankle.  
        “What do you mean?” I asked, eyeing his hand on my ankle. “There’s nothing going on with me. I’m fine.”  
He nodded, gently moving his hand up my leg until rested directly over my bruised knee before locking eyes with mine.  
        “Your lying.”  
                                                                                                        •Jack•  
        I leaned lazily against the giant windows of Santa’s Work shop, covering the entire window with a thin layer of frost as I waited for Santa to speak. Today was a guardian meeting, just to check up on progress. Like example, checking to see if Bunny has enough eggs painted for all the kids for Easter. Did Tooth fairy collect enough teeth for… Her teeth collection. Are all the children having good dreams is for Sandy and we _all_ know Santa’s examples; Enough toys for all the good boys and girls, checking his naughty and nice list, which by the way, I proudly hold the biggest record for most naughtiest. And then there’s me, Jack Frost. I don’t really have a holiday _but_ I _do_ make snow and if you think about it, that falls under the Christmas catorgey. Ever heard of a ‘White Christmas’? Point proven.  
        “Alright everyone, how are things looking? Bunnymund?” Santa said with his hands on his hips looking at Bunny.  
        “Everthing’s fine on my side. Nothing out of the ordinary.” Bunny said with his hands crossed over his furry as he leaned against the wall. Before even joining the guardians, me and Bunny were neck and neck hating each other. Later on, I learned he not so bad, just annoying at times. Santa nodded before  looking over at Tooth Fairy.  
        “What about you, Tooth Fairy?”  
        “Everything’s Great.” She smiled. “I’m finding a lot of cavities though but other than that, things are good.” Tooth Fairy is very optimistic. She finds the pretty in ugly, the shinny in dull and the good in bad. She’s pretty much the glue in the group.  
        “Sandy?” Santa glanced at Sandy who was sleep- standing. “Sandy?” He was dead to the world asleep. “Somebody wake him.”  
        “Oi, Mate.” Bunny softly nudges the small golden incarnate, his eyes slowly opened, blinking a few times rubbing his eyes as he looked at Bunny, and Bunny pointed at Santa. Sandy turned to with rasied brows.  
         _‘Huh?’_ He mouthed.  
        “Things looking good?” Santa asked. Sandy smiled and gave a thumbs up. Since Sandy is the Sandman, he’s quiet because he doesn’t want to wake the children from their dreams I don’t think no one’s never really heard his voice. I don’t even think he _has_ a voice to be honest. But for a small fellow, his action are big. Actions speak louder than words.  
        “And what about you, Jack?” Tooth Fairy asked.  
        “Cold and covered.” I said, twirling my staff around. I’m really ready to leave and see Grace. I normally don’t go to these types of meetings but I was forced to go to this one so, I had to leave Grace a little early. After she fell asleep of course, normally I linger and watch her sleep because I’m little a creep. No, Its relaxing watching her sleep. It almost makes me want to fall asleep, but I don’t sleep. Its not like I can’t asleep, I _can_ , I just choose not to. I can’t remember the last time I slept. Oh wait, now I do. When I died and when I was reborn was when I woke up. “Snowballs, snowflakes, twenty degrees… You know the deal.”  
        “Nothing crooked?”  
        I shook my head. “Nope. Can I leave now?”  
        “No. The meeting just started.” Santa said in a thick Russian accent. I sighed and rolled my eyes until I heard a faint ringing noise in my ear. It got louder  as I glanced down at the tiny elf walking past me. I tapped my staff against the bell that dangled at the tip of its long hat. The bell turned into a icecube, muting the ringing bell on the elf’hat but not in my ear. I pressed my hand up against my ear as it got louder.  
        “Jack, what’s wrong?” Tooth Fariy asked, placing her hand over the one I had over my ear.  
        “Nothing, my ear hurts.” I winced. “I’m fine.” I smiled softly.  
        “Are you sure?” Santa asked. “You normally don’t get body aches.”  
        “Yeah.” I said. “Continue.”  
        Santa nodded for continuing on with the meeting, which I didn’t listen to because of this damn ringing in my ear. Not like I’d listen to it anyway. I closely my eyes and focused on the ringing. It was nothing more than a long dragging ring. Then the ring turned into something else. It was still ringing, but it was followed by something else. A scream. I hear screaming.  
        “Jack?” Santa said. “Are you listening?”  
        I nodded before focusing back on the scream and listened harder. The scream didn’t sound like  a terrified scream, but more a pained scream. Like being tortured scream. I can hear words, their faint but there.  
         _“Stop..! Ah!”_  
        I furrowed my brows as I listened.  
         _“Stop it, Nate! That hurts!”_ Then was followed by a howling scream.  
        My eyes flung open and I could feel my body temperature dropping. _Grace._ That was Grace’s voice. She’s in pain and _screaming_ … I could feel the cold crawl down my arms and up chest as my grip tighten around my staff.  
        “ _Oi_! What’s wrong?” Said Buuny.  
        “ _Whoa!_ Jack!” Santa said.  
        “Jack! Calm down! What’s wrong?” Tooth Fairy asked.  
         _‘_   _Jack…’_ Mouthed Sandy with a worried look.  
         But I couldn’t hear any of them. All I could hear was Grace’s begging and screaming, making me grow more and more angry as she kept saying that one name.  
         _“Nate!”_  
        “ _That bastard!_ ” I roared.  
                                                                                                                •Grace•  
        “ _I already told you!”_ I huffed. _“I’m fine!”_  
        “All this pain will stop if you just tell me the truth.” He simply said, squeezing the sides of my bruised kneecap, causing me to scream again. I took my right foot and kicked him the chest. He caught my foot and held it down as he squeezed harder. _Oh my God, this fucking hurts._  
        “Nate… Please, stop.” I begged. I’m in so much pain right now, it's unbelievable. Oh my God… I can’t tell him. I won’t.  
        “What’s wrong with—”  
        “I’m not telling you.” I said firmly and he added more pressure to his grip as I screamed bloody murder when the windows harshly flung before Jack soared into the room.  
         _“Nate!”_ Jack howled before whacking Nate off the bed with his staff, sending him flying on the other side of the room. He hit the wall with a painful _thud!_ I looked over at Jack who was breathing heavily as he stared at Nate. The frost that was once only around his shoulders and ends of the sleeves was now scattered  his whole hoodie likr pulsating viens. His hair softly swayed, along with the fabric of hoodie even though there was no wind. I reached out to touch him, when I did, the frost from his hoodie formed sharp points in the place I was going to touch and I immediately took my hand away. Jack must’ve sensed it because he turned as looked at me then relaxed before grabbing my arm, pulling close to him.  
        “ _Scream_ …” He huffed.  
        “What?”  
        “ _I heard— you scream.”_ He panted resting his head on my shoulder. “So I rushed over here. Are you okay?” He asked, taking his face off my shoulder to search my face. I shook my head and nodded at my knee. It looked worse than it did before. It was even darker and more uglier.  
        “ _He_ did that to you?” He growled, taking his staff and pointing it at Nate, who’s back was pressed against the wall while looking at me like I was crazy.  
        “ _No!”_ I grabbed his arm, forcing him to take down his staff. “I already bruised my knee at school. He just made it worst.”  
        “He still hurt you! Even while knowing you were injured and knowing you can’t move.” He said, balling his fist.  
        “Jack—” I started to say, but I was cut off by a voice in the background.  
        “ _Liar._ ” Nate said starting to get up. “You’re a liar and all you do is _lie_.” Jack pointed his staff back at Nate cautiously. “For once, could you read between the lines and realize that I wanted to help you?”  
        “So you _tortured_ me, just so I could tell you?” I asked with furrowed brows.  
        “ _Yes._ That’s how you get the answer out of most people when they lie. But, you’re just stubborn.” He glared at me. “You’ll tell Ambre and _Chase_ like they’re your real friends, when I bet they don’t know anything about you other than your from Florida.”  
        “They were there when it happened!”  
        “When _what_ happened?” When I was slience he rolled his eyes and spoke again. “Its doesn’t matter anymore. I don’t care, I got an answer. That something did happen and  there _is_ something wrong with you, because your’e talking to your talking to yourself. You’re are a liar and I don’t want nothing else to do with you.” He reached him his pocket and pulled out his keys along with a bottle of pain-killers.         “You’ve made your bed. Now sleep in it.” He tossed the bottle towards  me and Jack caught it before it hit my face. When he started to walk out the room, he stopped and turned around. “Oh, _stay away from Jamie._ ” He warned before storming out the room slamming the door behind him.  
         _Wham!_


	17. Frustration

“Ass ... _Hole!_ ” I screamed at the closed door. “I did _nothing_ to deserve that! _Ahhh…_ ” I understand wanting to know what’s wrong because you want to help but, hurting an already _injured_ person? That’s not right.

“I’m so sorry I was late, Grace.” Jack said glancing at my knee.  “I promise it won’t happen again.”

“I forgive you.” I smiled and he reflected.

“So, what do you want me to do about him?” He asked nodding his head at the door. “I’ll do _anything_ you want me to.” He said with a very serious expression. I thought for a minute but sighed and softly shook my head.

“I’ll get what’s coming to him. He was just frustrated and took out his frustration out on me.”

“ _Still…_ He didn’t need to take it _that_ far.” Jack growled as the frost on his hoodie started to expand along with the frost on the window.

“Hey, hey.” I patted his hand he had resting on my calf. “Don’t beat yourself up.” He nodded slowly drawing in a deep breathe. I watched in silence as the frost on his hoodie and the window started to shrivel back to its normal state. What scary use of power. You know what they say, _“The people who are the funniest are the scariest.”_ If that was glimpse of him being _angry_ , I’m scared to see what he’s like when he’s _furious._

“Better?” I asked once all the frost was gone and Jack was breathing regularly.

“Yeah, thanks.” He said with a lazy smile. I smiled and nodded, I can feel my poker face starting to wither as the pain intensified. I pointed at the bottle in his hand before speaking.

“Could you hand me those?”

****

•Nate•

            I tossed the car keys on the kitchen counter as I stormed through the house. Jamie rushed down stairs when front door closed.

            “Welcome back, Nate! Is Grace okay—?”

            “She’s fine.” I said flatly, as I went upstairs. I know I was a little rough with her, but it wasn’t my fault. All she had to do was tell me what was going on and then I wouldn’t have gotten so rough. My back started to throb as I plopped down on the bed. What the hell was that? Did she do that? I remember somewhere along line, Grace telling something to stop as she grabbed at the air. She’s fucking crazy. Whatever it is, I don’t care anymore. It’s her problem now. Whenever I hold out my hand to her, she’ll either walk away from it, stare at it or lie to me. I don’t care what reason is, the truth couldn’t be _that_ bad enough that she had to _lie._ I’m fucking done with her.

            Jamie softly knocked on the doorframe before slowly walking in my room. He was holding a piece of paper with its back faced to me. He was wearing a dinosaur shirt with blue pajama pants and knitted gray socks.

            “Are you okay?” He asked.

            “Yeah, I’m fine.” I told him calmly.

            Jamie nodded before speaking. “Is Grace really okay?”

            “ _Yes_ Jamie, she’s _fine._ ” I said rolling my eyes.

            “That’s good.” He smiled before turning the paper around. It was a colorful scribbly drawing of a beach, in the right-hand corner in a dark blue crayon he wrote:

_“GET BETTER SOON!! ♥ JAMIE”_

            “I drew this for her when you were out. I was wondering if you give it to her next—”

            “You’re not seeing Grace anymore.” I said as I started to unlace my shoes.

            “Why?” Jamie said in disbelief as his face fell.

            “Because she’s a liar, she can’t be trusted and I don’t want you hanging around her.”

            “She’s not a liar—!”

            “ _Yes_ she is _Jamie!_ My mind’s made up, you’re not seeing her.” I said kicking off my shoes.

            “ _No.”_ I looked up and blinked at Jamie.

            “ _‘No’?_ ” I asked with raised brows.

            “I’m not going to break my friendship with Grace just because _you’re_ mad at her. I know that Grace is not a liar, but if she did lie, I’m sure she had a good reason.”

            I continued to stare at Jamie and he did the same. Did he really just talk back to me? I’m not impressed. “ _You’re not seeing her._ If I catch you with her, I’ll tell Mom you broke her favorite vase.”

            Jamie’s lips pressed in a tight line as tears rolled his face. He turned around and dashed out my room before running and slamming the door to his room.

****

            Jamie locked his door before tossing the drawing on his desk. He climbed into bed, burying his self under the covers before unlocking his phone. Tears continued to spill as he squinted his eyes and pressed the ‘call’ button before holding it up to his ear.

****

•Jack•

            My cold hands were cupped around Grace’s knee as I listened to her tell a story about her twisting her ankle when she played soccer at six years old.

            “I scored the winning goal that game.” She smiled. “Even though I was in so much pain, I held my fist up high like this,” She raised her fist high in the air. “And was like _‘I scored the winning goal!’_ as they rolled me into the emergency room. It was a crazy day.” She giggled and I smiled.

            “What happened after your surgery?” I asked.

            “After my surgery, I woke to a bunch of smiling faces of my teammates and coach. Everyone was telling me how proud they were and hoped I got better soon. They got me like this _huge_ card and they all signed it and my coach gave me the game ball. I still have it— not here but in Florida.”

            “Sounds like a bittersweet memory.” I laughed.

            “It was, especially—” Graces sentence was cut short by a loud ringing noise. I shot up in alert as Grace reached over and grabbed something off her nightstand. She pressed it’s surface before holding it up to her ear.

            “Hello? Jamie?” Grace’s brows furrowed as she pressed the object close to her ear while pressing a finger against her other. I sat and watched. What is that? Grace snatched the phone away from her ear and tapped the object’s surfaces again and a bunch of sniffles and muffled noises spilled from the thin object. “Jamie, what’s wrong?” Grace asked. _That’s_ Jamie? Why does he sound like that?  Oh God, please don’t tell me he’s crying. _Please._

            “Nate— said I c-can’t be friends with y-you anymore.” He sniffled. “He said that you were a liar and you can’t be trusted! I-I told no and he got mad.” Then Jamie started sobbing.

            “Jamie… don’t let Nate control you. Yeah he’s the oldest but that doesn’t mean he can pick your friends and control your life—”

            “But I talked back to him. I never to that ,but I just got so upset…”

            “You did nothing wrong, Jamie. That’s why you have a mouth; to make _words,_ to _speak_ your mind. That’s what  mouths’ are for.”

            “What about our friendship?” He sniffed.

            “Still bright and strong.” I smiled.

            “Can I ask you one question?” he asked.

            “Sure.”

            “Are you okay?”

            “A little sore at first but I’m feeling a lot better now.” Grace smiled rubbing my arm.

            “That’s good—” There was faint knocking on his end. “Grace, I have to go! Get better soon!” He whispered before hanging up. I could tell his was still sad by the tone of his voice. _That bastard._ First Grace and now _Jamie?_  Oh he’s getting something. I don’t know what, but I’m not gonna let him walk away from this without at least a _scratch._ Grace tossed the object onto the bed before letting out a frustrated sigh.

            “He’s starting  being a pain mentally too.” She groaned. “You should go check up on Jamie.”

            “I will.” I nodded before grabbing my staff. “Your gonna be okay by yourself for a few minutes?” I asked and she smiled and held a fist in the air. I smiled and did the same before jumping out her window.

****

            When I peeked through Jamie’s window, I spotted him sitting on the bed, I made sure the coast was clear before coming inside.

            “Jamie?”

            Jamie spun around in alert, probably thinking I was Nate. When he realized it was only me, he relaxed and smiled.

            “Jack, its only you.”

            “Are you  okay?” I asked sitting next to him on the bed. Jamie pressed his lips together and softly shook his head before burying his face in his hands as he started to cry. I gently pried his hands away from his face and pulled him into a hug. He wrapped his arms around me while his small body shook as he buried his face in my chest; I rubbed his back as he sobbed.

            “I want to keep my friendship with Grace, but the way things are right now with Nate... He seems serious!” Jamie croaked out.

            “Don’t worry, Jamie. I won’t let that happen.” I said and Jamie nodded, pulling back slightly to wipe his runny nose. I took the end of my sleeve and wiped his tears.

            “I drew her a picture over there.” He said pointing at the only piece of paper lying on his desk. I nodded my head at the paper and the paper lifted and sailed over. “Would you mind giving it to her? I would so it myself but I’m not sure when’s the next time I’m going to see her.”

            I nodded, gently rolling up the drawing and placing it in my  hoodie pocket before facing Jamie. “Tell ya what, how about when Grace’s knee gets better, Me, You and Her will all have a day to ourselves in the snow?”

            Jamie’s eyes widened. “ _Really?”_

            “Yeah!”

            “So you’ve met Grace already?” Jamie asked as he bounced in my arms.

            “Yeah, I did. I like her a lot. That’s why I’m planning this day, so we can both spend time with her.” I smiled and Jamie did the same.

            “She’s great, isn’t she?” he asked.

            “She really is.” I said.

****

            Once Jamie was asleep, I creped over to Nate’s room. He was sleeping with the blanket covering half his body and an arm over his forehead. When I made it to his bed, I stopped and watched his sleep.

            “You really are a cruel person.” I said to the unconscious body. “How could you be sleeping so soundly when your little brother was crying his room?” A light snore was my answer. “And you’ve hurt Grace as well. What have you got to say for yourself?” He answered with another snore and I could feel my body temperature drop. “I don’t care what Grace what says, I don’t care if you’re Jamie’s brother. You _hurt_ my friends, I _hurt_ you.” I grabbed his wrist and sunk my teeth in his forearm. Nate’s eyes flung open as he tried to pry his arm away from me. I tightened my grip around wrist and bit harder as he began to squirm.

            “What the _hell—!_ ” He hissed and I covered his mouth with my mouth. Once I tasted a hint of blood, I pulled away and spat it off to the side before gently blowing on the fresh dark mark, when I did, frost splintered over its surface. I stepped back and watched him struggle trying to wipe the frost off his arm.

            “It won’t come off.” I smiled, knowing he couldn’t t hear me. “It’ll come off once Grace’s knee is _completely_ healed. Until then, enjoy your frostbite!” I waved before walking out his room.

****

            When I made it back to Grace’s room, she was passed out on top of the covers. She was wearing a red nightgown with thigh-high socks. I placed Jamie’s picture on her nightstand before hearing a soft faint bell. When my head shot up, I was connecting eyes with Sandy, who was looking confused.

            “ _Sandy?_ ” I said and Sandy frowned holding a finger over his lips as pointing at Grace. “What are you doing here?” I whispered.

            _‘I can here to get you. Everyone was worried about you! What have you been doing?”_ Sandy mouthed as a bunch of shapes popped over his head.

            “ _Oh._ Well tell them not to worry, I’m on my way back now.” I sighed.

            Sandy made an unimpressed face before pointing at Grace. _‘What have you been doing?’_

            “ _Not_ what you’re thinking. I was being a guardian. Protecting her.” I said quietly.

            _‘From?’_ Sandy mouthed with raised brows.

            “Not important. She’s safe now.” I said quickly with raised brows as well.

            Sandy quietly sighed in defeat and nodded his head. _‘Who’s that?’_

            “Her name’s Grace.”

            Sandy’s face twisted in confusion as he thought before looking at me. When he did, a birthday cake popped over his head.   

            “She’s 19.” The birthday cake poofed as Sandy’s jaw dropped as a bunch of shapes popped over his head.

            “I know, I know. She’s not a kid! Stop yelling at me, but still. She needed me.” I said and Sandy blinked a few time, trying to find words to say. “Look, you and every else can lecture once we get back to Santa’s.” Sandy furrowed his brows and nodded. “I need you to keep her a secret though.” I said pointing a finger at him. Sandy rolled his golden eyes before nodding.

            _‘Okay.’_ He mouthed before summoning a giant golden portal. _‘Come on.’_ He smiled nodding at the portal.

            “Wait, Sandy.” I said and he turned around. “Is she having any nightmares?” I asked turning to Grace. Sandy walked over to Grace, placing his small golden hand over her forehead. Sandy turned to face me and shook his head.

            _‘All clear.’_ He mouthed before sprinkling gold dust over her face. _‘Just to make sure_. _’_ He smiled.

“Thanks Sandy.” I smiled and he reflected, nodding before walking through the portal. I swiftly glided over to Grace and kissed her forehead before following Sandy through the golden portal.

             

 


	18. Lie in Privacy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When life gives you time you write fanfiction! Here’s chapter 18! Yes its short but you know… it covers a lot so it’s all good! I promise the next chapter will be longer. Let me know what you think! Enjoy the chapter!

           

****

             I woke up to the sound of pots bangs down stairs. JoAnn must be home. I hauled myself up and scratched my head while glancing out the window. The sky was gloomy and it was raining, I slid on my glasses and noticed the rolled up piece of paper on my nightstand. When I opened it up, I smiled looking at the colorful drawing Jamie drew me. I pinned it on my corkboard before slowly heading down stairs.

            “ _Grace!”_ JoAnn cheered from the kitchen when I came down stairs. Her hair was in a loose side braids and she had on a Mickey Mouse tee with grey sweat pants and Nike socks.

            _“JoAnn!”_ I cheered back. I really was happy to see her, I feel like its been forever since I’ve seen her. I guess it was because I’m not used to being home alone yet, at least not in this house. Either way, I missed her. When I made it to the kitchen, I noticed she had a pale brown Band-Aid under her right eye. “What happen?” I asked as I sat down on the stool.

            “Oh you know how kids are.” She said as she placed a pot on the stove before walking in the pantry. “They get so rowdy that they want to bite your face off.” She mumbled walking out with grease and popcorn kernels. I smiled and pretended I didn’t hear that last part.

            “So you’re staying in today?” I asked.

            “Yeeeep.” She said looking at me. “I feel like it’s been forever since I’ve see you.”

            “I know. I was just thinking the same thing.”

            She nodded and smiled sadly. “I’m sorry I haven’t been around lately.”

            “Its okay, I understand. Your busy.” I said.

            “Yeah, but still. I need to spend more time with you. Wanna lay around like dirty laundry all day?” She asked with a grin.

            “ _Yes, please._ ” I sighed. I need a day with JoAnn, I need to talk to her about things that are bothering me. And I feel like now is the perfect time.

            JoAnn laughed as she poured grease into the pot as she waited for it to warm up. “How’s your knee?”

            “Surprisingly a bit better, but it still a little sore.”

            “Sorry I wasn’t there to pick you up as well. I’m feeling so apologetic today. I know you didn’t want Nate to take you home.”

            “No I didn’t. I rather get a ride from a complete stranger than ride with him.” I frowned.

            “That bad?” She asked with raised brows, surprised at my tone. “What did he do?” She placed her hands on her hips.

            “Made things worse.”

            _Snap!_

 The wooden spoon in JoAnn’s hand snap in two and dropped to the floor. I stared at JoAnn with wide-eyes as she bent down to pick up the broke spoon.

            “Oops.” She said tossing the spoon in the trash before wiping off her hands and grabbing another spoon from the drawer. “Sorry. Continue.”

            “Uh— that’s it.” I said still looking at her with wide eyes. “Didn’t that _hurt?_ ”

            JoAnn looked at her hand and then raised it so I could see it. “Nope.”

            “Okay?” I said still a little shocked. She broke a wooden spoon with bare hand and _no_ splinters?

            “JoAnn am I crazy?”

            “ _What?”_ She asked with a confused expression. “Are you crazy? No! What made you ask that question?”

            “I don’t know… a lot of weird things have been happening to me lately. Things I can’t find the words to describe, but when I can, people just think I’m crazy.” JoAnn was staring at the pan on the stove with a blank expression as she nodded. “I think something’s after me but I could be wrong—”

            “Grace.” JoAnn said as she poured the popcorn into a bowl before turning off the stove. She put the spoon and pan in the sink before turning off the kitchen light; she walked around the counter and stood beside me. “Let’s go in the living room.” I nodded and followed her to the living room; she disappeared and came back with two giant fluffy blankets. She wrapped one of them around my shoulders and she did the same with other one before setting the popcorn in between us on the couch.

            “Grace…” JoAnn said looking very sad. “You deserve to know what’s going on, I’ve been hiding it from you, but now that your aware of it I have no choice but to tell you.” I nodded and she sighed. “I know the reason you came here is because you wanted a change. You wanted to experience the same thing your Mom experienced when she lived down here. And I’m sorry that some of the changes weren’t the changes you expected.”

            “It’s fi—” I started to say but she cut me off.

            “No its not, Grace. This is _bad._ All the signs are pointing at you and I’ve tried my hardest to turn them around but _I can’t_.” She drew in a sharp breathe as tears started forming in the corner of her eyes. “ I can’t protect you from this. I can only protect you from what I can _see_. From the things I can’t see, its up to you to protect yourself. And that’s what scaring me.” She sniffed and tears started to slide down her face. “Because the things I can’t see are the most dangerous. The future’s not pretty… It’s not at all. Its ugly, its dark and its cruel. Its so bad that I can’t even tell you and I can just warn you.”

            “Then tell me what to do!” I said, feeling the tears stinging the corners of my eyes. “I tired of warnings. Tell me what I need to do so you and I don’t have to worry.”

            “I need you to be on you’re A-game. I want you to be beware of _all_ your surrounds and if you second guess yourself then don’t do it.” she sniffed.

            “Is it really that bad?” I asked biting my lip, trying to hold back my tears and she nodded. “How do you know? Who told you?” JoAnn was quiet as she glanced over at the bookshelf and I did the same, following her gaze. She was staring at an empty spot. Something inside me knew the answer but I wasn’t too sure.

            “Ragnarok?” I asked. “How? Where is it?”

            She sighed and wiped her face. “I’m to need you to be strong—”

            “Jo—”

            “I _need you_ to be _strong._ Because in the end, its all up to you. This journey might be a bit scary, but there are things in life that scare us, we just learn to cope.”

            “Your scaring me, JoAnn…” I said feeling a slide down my neck.

            “I know, that’s why I’m telling you this now, so in the future you won’t be so surprised.” She said gently taking my hand in hers. “But you’re not alone. You have me, Jack and everyone else.”

            “I just don’t want to lie to you guys.” I mumbled.

            “Just because you don’t want someone to know about something doesn’t mean it’s a lie.” JoAnn said with a small smile. “There things out there that I don’t want you to know and I’m sure there are something’s that you don’t want me to know. It’s not a lie, its privacy.”

            I thought for a minute and nodded in understanding. “Privacy?”

            “Privacy.” JoAnn smiled before grabbing the remote. “Okay okay, that’s enough serious talk for one day. Lets watch a movie!” She said as she pulled up Netflix. “Anything you want to watch?”

            “Anything happy.” I smiled. “I’ll be right back I have to go to the bathroom.” I said as I started to get up. When my foot rested on the first step, I heard Joann call my name.  

            “Grace?”

            “Yeah?” I asked turning around.

            She opened her mouth but it took her a minute to find the words she wanted to say.

            “I’m a Wa—”

            “‘Wa’?’ I asked with raised brows.

            “A Wa— a War— I love you.”

            “I love you too.” I smiled before heading upstairs. There is one thing I know for sure. JoAnn is not human. She was close to telling me the truth, but she chickened out.  I don’t know what she is. But, I do know that she’s JoAnn and she’s my Aunt; I’m not going to ask her about it because she has her privacy and I have mine.

 

             

             


	19. Better Than Nothing

             “ _Grace!”_ Jamie yelled as he dashed over, wrapping his arms around me.

            _“Jamie!”_ I laughed as we both stumbled back in the snow laughing. “I missed you.”

            “I missed _you_.” He smiled. “Did you like my picture I made you?”

            “I did.” I smiled. “I hung it over my desk. Thank you.” Jamie smile and nodded as we both started to get  up. “So you skipped school today?” I asked. Jamie opened his mouth to answer both another voice answered instead.

            “Nope. School is canceled. Your welcome.” Jack said landing softly no the snow. “Didn’t want to mess Jamie’s perfect attendance.” He smiled at Jamie before looking at me. “Feeling better?” He asked and I smiled and nodded.

            “So what all are you going to be doing?” JoAnn asked walking out in skinny jeans, a blue hoodie and brown boots; her brown hair was in a top knot bun.

            “You know… Might slide down Mt. Everest, maybe go to one of the Poles and have a snowball fight.” Jack said causally and JoAnn frowned. “I’m _kidding._ ” Jack rolled his eyes. “We won’t leave the state, _Mom._ ”

            “Just be careful. Jamie, does Nate know that you left the house?” she asked.

            “My Mom does but, I told her not to tell Nate so…No.” He said nervously.

            “Don’t worry we’ll cross that bridge when we get to it.” I smiled and Jamie nodded.

            “All you have to do is have JoAnn telepo—” Jack’s sentence was cut short by a snowball hurled at his face.

            Jamie and I stared at JoAnn who was frowning at the incarnate laying on the ground. Jack hauled his self up and shook the snow out his hair before glaring at JoAnn with a smirk.

            “JoAnn…” Jack grabbed his staff and slammed against the snow forming a massive wave of snow that rolled its way over to JoAnn.

            “Jack!” I gasped as I watched JoAnn stand there with a unimpressed face as she held out her hand but, then quickly put down realizing what she was doing and let the wave run over her, leaving nothing but a giant pile of snow. “ _JoAnn!”_ I screamed, I was about to run over to the pile until a hand shot out the snow followed by a snow covered body. “JoAnn are you okay—?”

            JoAnn pointed over my shoulder with wide eyes before gawking. “It’s a reindeer!”

•••

            “It’s a reindeer!” JoAnn said pretending to gawk as she pointed over Grace’s shoulder. Grace and Jamie’s mouth dropped as they whipped their heads around. When they did, JoAnn quickly formed a snowball threw towards Jack’s direction. Jack looked at the snowball and snorted as he watched the snowball get closer. Jack’s face fell as he watched the snowball multiply before all the snowballs shot at him. While Jack was dodging the snowballs, he didn’t even see JoAnn come up behind him and bumped the back of his knees with her kneecaps making him fall backwards. Before JoAnn had the chance to laugh Jack took the curve of his staff and hooked it around her ankle, making her fall to the ground.

            “You know…” Jack said get up, wiping the snow off his sleeve. “All of this over of been avoided if you just blocked.” He said holding out his hand to JoAnn.

            “I was _about_ too, but I stopped myself.” She sighed grabbing his hand as he hauled her up.

            “Oh yeah, I forgot, you’re playing ‘ _Undercover.’_ ” Jack said with air quotes.

            “I heard you got in trouble when you left your meeting early?” JoAnn said with raised brows and Jack sighed and rolled his eyes.

            “I _don’t_ want to talk about it.” He groaned. “It was worth every word they threw at me.”

            “What did Nate do to Grace?” JoAnn asked her voice low. Jack’s lips pressed into a tight line as his eyes darkened.

            “He was asking her questions and pretty much tortured her for answers.” He said before staring at her glowing green eyes. “Whoa. Jo, _stop._ They’re looking over here.” Jack said glancing over at Grace and Jamie who were looking over with worried looks.

            “Jack is JoAnn okay?” Grace asked as she started to walk over.

            “ _Yep!_ She’s peachy!” Jack said wrapping his arm around her shoulder turning her around, so her back was facing Grace. “Right, JoAnn?” JoAnn’s eyes were still glowing but she nodded calmly. “See, so stay over there for now okay?”

            “I still want to see if she’s okay though…” Grace said still walking over.

            “Do _Time Lock._ ” Jack hissed in JoAnn’s ear, as Grace got closer. JoAnn nodded and started whispering ancient words.

            ﭒבּﬦﬡﬠשׁﬠﬣ"     …” Then everything stopped and was black and white. The only things that had color was JoAnn and Jack.

            “JoAnn you have to calm down—” Jack said watching lighting bolt cross over her body. JoAnn placed her hands over her ears as she breathed heavily.

            “ _I’m trying!”_ She screamed and a tree in the forest snapped. “I could’ve been there for her!”

            “Jo, Its okay! I took care if it!” Jack said inching closer. He hoped what he said would make her better but it made JoAnn feel worse. “But still—” Another tree broke. Jack was quickly thinking of ways to calm her. JoAnn’s fun to mess with but when she’s mad it’s a whole nother ball game. That’s probably why Jack and JoAnn got along so well. They both have a tempter when it comes to people they care about.  “Tell me the story about that Band-Aid! Why is it on you r face?”

            “ _Zombies. I—They were guarding the eye.”_ She growled.

            “Tell me more.” Jack said. “Describe the eye thing.”

            “Albert’s _Eye_. It could see things and I needed it. That’s why I wasn’t there…” JoAnn said as she started to calm down and Jack took the chance to hug her.

            “Don’t worry, I took care of Nate.” Jack said patting her back.

            “What’d you do?”

            “Frostbite. Third degree.” He said. “Although I do think I should’ve done worst.” Jack said thoughtfully.  JoAnn gently pulled back from the hug and smiled, holding out her fist to Jack. Jack smiled tapped his fist against hers.

            “That’s right! Hope it left a mark.” She said.

            “ _Oh._ It did. I made sure it did.” Jack said with a smirk.

            “Better you than me. You handled it better than I would have. I would’ve killed him.”

            “I wouldn’t really say that.” Jack said rubbing his neck. “I kinda got _little_ mad…” He said, “So tell me about this eye. Why did you want it?”

            “To look into Grace’s future.” She said looking over at frozen Grace who was still wearing the worried look on her face. “Its not good.” She sighed.

            “How? What did you see?”

            “I saw _pieces_ and they were choppy. It was just of her crying and screaming… I also saw blood. But it was probably someone else’s blood.” She added quickly. Jack glanced at Grace with wide eyes.

            “ _‘Blood’_..? _No._ Its not hers. I won’t let it be.” Jack said.

            “I told Grace— well, I didn’t _tell_ her but she’s aware of what’s coming.” JoAnn said and Jack nodded looking at Grace again deep in thought. JoAnn knew without a doubt that it was Grace’s blood she saw. She just didn’t have the heart to tell Jack the truth. “You guys should get going.” JoAnn smiled before snapping her fingers.

•••

            JoAnn smiled by the time I made it over to her. “Grace.”

            “JoAnn…” I said. “Your good?” I asked and she nodded. I smiled noticed Jack looking a little lost. “Jack?” I said and blinked a few times before looking at me. “What’s wrong? You look you’ve seen a ghost—” I stopped myself and looked behind, beside and around me.

            “I’m fine, Grace.” Jack laughed pulling me into a hug. He held me close and rested his head on my shoulder, breathing softly. I looked over at JoAnn who was watching and smiling. Although she was smiling, I could see a hint of sadness in her smile. “Hey, what’s wrong?” I asked patting Jack’s back while looking at JoAnn.

            “ _Whoa!_ When did this happen?” I heard Jamie say. I gently pulled back from Jack’s arms and looked over at Jamie pointing at the two towering trees laying the ground exposing its roots and all.

            “When _did_ that happen?” I mumbled to myself.

            “I’ll take care of the trees.” JoAnn said pulling out her phone from her pocket. Jack looked at the object in JoAnn’s hand.

            “What is that?” He asked.

            “You should get going.” She smiled at him.

            “JoAnn’s right. Come on! Let’s go!” I said pulling Jack towards Jamie’s direction. “See you soon JoAnn!” I waved in her direction, she smiled and waved back.

            “See you soon.” She said.

•••

            “You knocked out his _tooth?_ ” I gawked. After endless snowball fights, long sleigh rides Jack, Jamie, and I were on a hill were we could see the outskirts of Burgess as the sun started setting. All three of us cuddled against a tree and talked. Jack held me as I held Jamie. Jack’s head that he had resting on my shoulder shot up.

            “It was an accident! I was caught up in all the fun. His tooth came back!” Jack said pointing at Jamie’s teeth.

            “I did it hurt?” I asked Jamie and he shook his head.

            “Hey Jack, how is everyone doing?” He asked.

            “Um...” Jack stretched his arm around me to scratch his nose. “Their good. Everything’s still the same.” He said and Jamie smiled.

            “Could you tell everyone I say hello?” he asked.

            “Of course.” Jack smiled.

            “Remember when Abby chase after the Easter bunny?”

            “Funniest thing I’ve ever seen.” Jack laughed.

            “The alarm clock started ringing out of nowhere and she just pounced at him.” He said with a smile.

            “I know that was me!”

            “That was _you_?” Jamie asked with wide eyes. “But I didn’t see you! Where were you?”

            “Right beside you. You couldn’t see me at the time.” Jack said.

            “Ohh.” Jamie nodded his head and I giggled causing Jamie to jump.

            “You forgot I was behind you?” I asked tickling his sides.

            “No!” he laughed. “You were just quiet.”

            “I was listening.” I smiled as I watched the tiny lights start to flicker on, as sky grew darker. “What time is it?” I asked watching Jamie reached in his pocket, pulling out his phone before quickly scrambling to his feet, leaving just Jack and I on the ground.

            “What’s wrong?” I asked as I started to get up, Jack followed behind me.

            “Its almost six! Nate’s home around this time!” Jamie said as started to panic. “My Mom won’t be back till nine!”

            “Jamie, its okay. We’ll come up with something.” I said before looking at Jack. “We head back.” Jack replied with a nod.

•••

            We quietly landed in Jamie’s backyard. Jamie said his goodbyes before we left so he won’t feel bad later. Jack and I hid behind the bushes as we watched in silence as Jamie walked down the yard.

            “Wait, why am _I_ hiding? He can’t see me.” Jack said.

            “ _Because_! Its dark!” I whispered.

            “Alright…” He said before turning back to Jamie. When he was about half way, there was a loud barking noise.

            “Oh no.” I mumbled. Abby came running up to Jamie barking and wagging her tail happily.

            “ _Abby! Shhh! Down girl!_ ” Jamie hissed as the grey hound continued to cheer, the back door opened and out came a dark figure, making Jamie freeze.

            “Abby. In the house.” Nate said and Abby hung her head low as she walked in the house whining. I could feel my heart beating fast as I watched Nate walk up to Jamie. I heard a soft cracking noise next to me; I didn’t have to look to see the frost expanding on Jack’s hoodie. “Jamie, where have you been?”

            “Um… At a friend’s house.”

            “Who?”

            “Derek.”

            “So I call Derek’s house right now and talk to his Mom, she’s going to say yes?” He asked pulling out his phone. I could see Jamie’s small hand starting to shake. I can’t just sit here, I have to do something. Even though it might make things worst its better than nothing. I took in a deep breath before standing from behind the bushes. Jamie’s jaw dropped and Nate’s eyes grew darker.

            “Before you say anything, it was my idea—”

            “Jamie, get in the house.”

            “Nate—”

            “ _In the house._ ” He said and Jamie obeyed leaving Nate and I (and Jack) outside. I could feel the tempter getting colder as Nate walked up to me leaving some distance between us. “I told you to stay away from Jamie.”

            “Look, I know we’re in the mud right now but maybe if we just talk things out—”

            “I don’t want anything to do with you.”

            “Oh come on!” I smiled. “I forgive you for torturing me,” I said reaching up to touch his arm. “So you should forgive—”

            “ _Don’t touch me, you lying bitch.”_ He said slapping my hand away. _Hard._ Sucked in a sharp breath as I stumbled back holding my hand, bumping into something solid behind me. Jack steadied me before walking over to Nate. He shoulders were tense and his fist were tight.

            “Jack…” I said in a small voice but he didn’t turn around. Jack brought back his fist before lunging it forward. “ _Jack! Stop!”_ I screamed and his fist stopped directly in front of Nate’s face. Jack let out a shaky breath before tripping him with his staff. Nate fell to the floor with a loud _slump!_ Jack then grabbed my hand and soared through the sky without another word.

  * Jack•



            Grace sat on the roof in silence as she waited for me to calm down.

            “I really hate him.” I mumbled. “How’s your hand?” I asked taking her hand to look at it. There  was an ugly red spot on the top of her hand. Grace readjusted her fingers so they were wrapped around mine.

            “I know.” She smiled sadly. “I’m starting too as well.”

            I nodded before speaking. “He continues to try to make Jamie stop believing in me by filling his head up with lies, saying he’ll get this disorder, and it just pisses me off.”  Grace nodded patting her hands on her lap. I rested my head her lap before continuing. “Before, no one believed in me, I was unseen and isolated. It was hard when people enjoy what you do, but they don’t know who to thank.” Grace nodded once doodling on the frost of my hoodie. “I thought I was just going to be unseen forever until Jamie saw see and that gave me hope.”

            “You afraid of being alone?” Grace asked and I nodded turning my head the other way. I could feel my eyes getting watery.

            “Just the thought of not being seen again scares me a little.” I said.

            “Weather its Jamie or me or anyone else there’s always someone or something that will always see you. No one is never alone in this world.” She said looking up at the moon. “It feels like the moon is getting closer.” She mumbled. I took my head off her lap and stared at her. The wind softly blew through her wavy hair, a few strands caught on the corner of her mouth. I don’t know why feel like this, ever since I first met her, she’s all I think about, all I worry about. I can’t go a day without wondering what she’s doing or how she’s going or if she’s safe. I was living life fine without even know who she was, now that I know her, I can’t imagine living life without her. I get so overwhelmed by my worries that I _have_ to go see her. She’s going to be the end of me… or maybe she already is.

            “Grace…” I said she turned to look at me.

            “Hm?”

            I reached over to the corner of her mouth and took the strands off her lip before cupping the side of her cheek. Her eyes widened slightly but she stood still.

            “What’s wrong?” She asked.

            “I think I’m falling for you.” I said before leaning in and softly pressing my lips against hers.

           

_ _

                       

 

           

 


	20. The Unfortunate Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here is Chapter 20! I hope everyone had a nice Thanksgiving! :) Sorry I didn’t publish on Thanksgiving. I was dealing with a Thanksgiving hangover… I glad you all are liking the story! This story is just getting started so stay tuuuuuuned!

           

****

            “Jack…” I moaned against his lips. “Wai…”

            “Shhh…” He said gently pinning me against the bricked chimney. His hands lightly sailed down my arms, leaving a trail of goosebumps behind. Even though I was wearing a coat, I can still feel his touch. When he reached my hands, he played with my fingers as guided them to his hair before placing his hands on my waist. “Keep it just like that.” He said returning back to attack my lips. My fingers twitched slightly when I felt his tongue slip past my teeth as he began explored my mouth. His tongue lightly brushed over mine before creating a wrestling match, one I was terribly losing. My legs were getting weak, making it harder to stand. Jack noticed as he cupped my thighs and hauled me up, causing my legs to wrap around his waist. As the kiss got deeper to the point I was drowning in his lips, I felt something in the my phone go off.

            _Vvvvvvvvvvvvvvt vvvvvvvvvvt!_

            Jack and I both pulled back and stared at the soft light glowing from my front coat pocket. Jack sighed gently placing me down as I reached in my pocket and pulled out the vibrating phone to look at the caller ID.

_“Unknown.”_

“It’s an unknown number…” I said staring at the screen.

            “Don’t answer it.” Jack said as started to kiss along my jawline as I continued to stare at the screen. Usually, a person with common sense would just let it ring and go to voicemail. Yeah… I don’t have common sense. I tapped the green button before holding it up to my ear.

            “Hello?” I said into the phone. Jack pulled back and looked at me like I was crazy.

            “Its been a while Grace Hollands.” A male British said. My breathe caught in my throat, I heard this voice before. Where have I heard this voice? “How are you? Doin’ well?” The voice smiled and I remained silent. His voice wasn’t friendly at all. “Sorry to disturb your snogging session with Jack Frost—”

            “Who are you?” I asked, my grip tightening around my phone. _No._ Things can’t be going bad now. They just got good! Jack’s face grew worried as he watched my face expressions.

            “You don’t remember me? Halloween Fest? I did a little peek-a-boo on you?” the voice causally. “Well don’t beat yourself up on trying to remember. I knew you wouldn’t, which is why I’m calling.”

            “Why are you calling?”

            “To remind you not to keep your head in the clouds for to long. Because when you do, I’ll be there to yank you down back to reality.” He said in a low growl. “What I mean by that is… No matter how hard you try to convince yourself or how far you run if you even tried, or _who_ you hide behind. I’m back… and there’s no where you can hide. Kiss Jackie for me. Byebye for now.” And my phone screen went black. I stared at the black screen for a few minutes before shoving it back into my pocket. I let out a heavy sigh before massing my temples.

            “What’s wrong? Who was that?” Jack said lowering his head so we were eyelevel. I shook my head taking his hand in mine, I rubbed the top of his hand with my thumb before looking back into his promising blue eyes.

            “You were right. I shouldn’t have answered the phone. Now I’m paranoid.” I said and he searched my face. “We should head inside.” I said as I started to walk to the window.

            “Grace.” Jack hooked the curve of his staff around my arm pulling me back. My back was firmly pressed against his chest and he wrapped my arms around my waist. “I don’t know who that was or what they said, but I’m here for you and I’ll protect you from anything they have to throw at you. You’re safe.”

            I bit my lip hard as I held back my tears. “Thank you.” Jack smiled taking my hand as we walked to the window. “Lets go inside.” He said and I nodded.

            Once we got inside, Jack laying in the bed blowing on a snowflake in the air while he waited for me to change clothes.

            “So you’re going to school tomorrow?” He called over.

            “Yep,” I said walking out of the closet and over to the bed. “Its really late too, I should get to bed.” I mumbled and Jack made a _ppft_ sound.

            “Sounds boring.” He said looking up at the snowflake slowly falling. Jack poked out his tongue and the snowflake lightly landed on top before quickly dissolving. I turned away quickly, feeling the blush fire spread across my face by the sight of his tongue.

            “Its not so bad.” I said pulling back the covers, when I was about to climb in I stop and stared at the object I promise wasn’t there before. A black feather resting peacefully over the cream sheets.

                

            “Are you getting in?”

            “Uh—yeah.” I knocked the feather off the sheets before climbing in. I scooted over to Jack burying my face in his arm as I hugged it. Jack wiggled his arm out of my embrace before wrapping his arms around me, pulling me to his chest.

            “I’m not going anywhere.” He said nuzzling his face in the crook of my neck. “I’m right here.”

•••

            “Jack what’s this?” I asked pointing at the purplish mark laced with frost on my neck. Jack, who was sitting crisscrossed on the bed leaned over and examined my neck.

            “Oops. It’s a frostbite.” His said rubbing over the mark with his finger. “Its only a small one though. It’ll be gone in a few days.”

            “I need it gone _now_.” I said as I started to zip up my boots. “I can’t come to class with this mark on my neck, everyone will see.”

            “I think it looks _fantastic_ on you.” Jack smiled and I gave him a bored look, pointing at my neck.

            “How?”

            “I might’ve bit you when you were sleeping.”

            “Jack…” I whined.

            “Okay, _fine._ ” He said rolling his eyes. “There’s several ways I can get it off. I can either: Wipe, scrape, lick or kiss it off. Take your pick.”

            “Which one is the fastest?” I asked and Jack puckered his lips. “I’ll just wear a scarf. I’m almost late.” I said as started to wrap a cream scarf around I neck. I heard Jack laugh behind me. “Okay,” I said turning around. “I’ll see you la—” Jack pressed his lips over mine before I could finish my sentence. His lips continued to work over mine as he gradually untied the scarf, I could feel the mark starting to drip and tingle. When I felt the scarf slide off my neck, he pulled back.

            “There. Its gone. _Sadly_.” He said nodding at my neck. “I still think you should’ve kept it.”

            I smiled. Placing my hand behind his neck, pulling him down for another kiss. “I’ll see you later.” I said before I headed for the stairs.

•••

            “Okay Ms. Hollands…” Mr. Wattsworth said sorting through his desk. “Here’s all the work you missed.” He said handing me a tan file folder. “Just turn it in whenever you finish it.” He smiled.

            “I will thank you.” I smiled.

            “ _Thank you._ ” He smiled. “I’m glad your knee is better.” I nodded and started to walk over to my desk. Chase and Ambre weren’t here yet, so I just placed my stuff down on my desk and wandered around the noisy classroom. Everyone was huddled into his or her own little bundle. I realized just now, I haven’t talked to anyone else besides Chase and Ambre. And Nate. I walked up to this group of preppy looking girls, when I made it up to them; they stopped talking and started at me with annoyed looks. Probably because I was interrupting their deep conversation.

            “Hi.” I softly cleared my throat. “I’m Grace.”

            “ _We know._ ” A girl with strawberry blonde hair said. “You’re the bitch who pissed Nate off.” My eyebrows raised in surprise as I turned to look behind and all around me before facing the blonde girl again. Is she talking to me?

            “I’m sorry—?” I asked.

            “Just stay away from Nate.” The blonde girl sighed rolling her blue eyes. “I’d hate to break to you honey, but Nate’s not in to girls like you. So do us a favor and go back to your own state.” She said and I snorted before laughing.

            “This is too funny.” I giggled as I walked over to Nate’s desk plopping in the seat next to him.

            “Stay away from me.” he said, his voice soaked in annoyance.

            “Mind telling your herd of followers to not call me names?” I asked innocently. “Because it’s a little rude—”

            “ _Grace._ ” He said through gritted teeth. “Stay the hell away from. We are not friends, don’t talk to me. Keep talking to me I’ll make you cry.”

            “That’s quite a threat, I bet you won’t do it.” I said looking at his arm. He had a ugly fading scar on his forearm. “Oh my god, what happened to your arm?” I said as I reached to touch it, when my fingertips barely brushed over his skin, Nate smacked my hand away with a strong hand. Smack was so loud everyone in the classroom stopped and stared.

            “ _Don’t touch me._ ” He growled.

            “See? I told you.” I blonde girl said walking up next to Nate. “He hates you, so stop trying to be buddy-buddy with him.”

            “I don’t see what everyone sees in you.” One of the girls said. “All you are is tan.”

 “And everything else was because of your Mother. The only that’s special about you is that you share her last name. That’s why Mr. Wattsworth favors you—”

            “ _Shut up._ ” I said glaring at the blonde-haired person who was smirking.

            “ _Aww_ am I making little Grace Hollands mad? Why don’t you run to your Mother? Oh, wait. That’s right you can’t because she’s dead—”

            _Slap!_

            My eyes widened in surprise as I watch the girl stumble back. She placed a hand over cheek before looking at Nate with wide eyes. “ _Nate…_ ”

            “That’s enough, Brittany.”

            _“Ooooooh!_ Bitch got _slapped!”_ Chase said placing his arm around my shoulder. _“This way._ ” He said guiding me back to our desks.

            “You okay girl?” Ambre asked and Chase bowed his head low so he could see my face.

            “No.” I mumbled.

            “Don’t let her bother you. She’s always been kissing up to Nate’s ass. And still got nowhere.” Chase said rubbing the side of my shoulder and I nodded. I still didn’t feel better but I didn’t want to talk about it anymore. My Mom is dead and there’s nothing I can do about it.

            “That’s right! Brush it off!” Ambre said.

            “Okay. I feel better.” I lied and they smiled.

            “Good.”

…

            “So there’s a new taco shack near the bakery!” Chase cheered we as got ready to leave for lunch. “Let’s hit it!”

            “Hell yeah!” Ambre said with a raised fist.

            “What about you Florida? You in?” Chase asked.

            “Actually, I was going to spend lunch in the library today.” I said grabbing my sketchbook and pencil pouch.

            “The _‘library’_?” Chase said with a grossed out expression. “ _Gross._ ”

            “Sorry guys.” I said.

            “Do you want me to bring anything back?” Ambre asked.

            “No thank you. I’m good.” I smiled.

            “Suit yourself.” Chase said before he and Ambre walked out the door.

            The libraray nearly empty when I came inside. The librarian’s nose was shoved in a book as when I walked pasted her. I found a small empty table next to this guy reading _‘The Adventures of Huckleberry Finn_.’ I gently placed my things down before taking a seat. I pulled out a pencil from the pouch and began to sketch. Fifthteen minutes later, my paper was over flooded with doodles. When I dug through my pouch in search for a pen, I could hear my pervious one rolling off the table.

            _Clack!_

            “ _Shhh!_ ” The boy next to me hissed and I rolled my eyes as I reached down to grab the pencil. When I placed the pencil back on the table, just when I thought my day couldn’t get any worse. It did.

            “You have _got_ to be kidding me.” There, sitting in the empty seat right in front of me was the Little Boy. I heart started to race as my breathe got shallow, why is he here? The Boy started at me with a bored look before lifting up my pencil pouch, he unzipped and dumped it on the wood table. Pencils, pens, erasers, and crayons scribbled over the table’s surface. The boy frown picking up a crayon before snapping it in half. He found another and did the same. And another. And another.

            _Snap. Snap. Snap. Snap. Snap!_

             Everyone who was in the library raised his or her head with annoyed looks.

            “ _Shhhhhhh!!!!!”_ They all hissed.

            “But the Boy—!”

            “Shut up! Were trying to read!” Someone shouted. I slowly turned my head back to the Boy who was nothing more than empty seat. I need Jack. _Now._

•••

  * _Jack•_



            By the time I made it to Grace’s room, she was sitting on her bed hugging her knees. Even through the frosted window I can tell her face was blank. She must’ve had a bad day.

            “Rough day, huh?” I asked when I opened the window causing her to jump. She’s so cute.

            “Yeah…” She said. “I was just waiting for you.”

            “I see.” I nodded. “Sorry it took a while.” _These meetings!_ I walked over to the bed and pulled back the covers and got inside and Grace did the same. I didn’t even wait for to come to me, I grabbed her waist and pulled her close. She snuggled against my chest and I played in her hair, she still had that blank look on her face. “Are you sure you’re okay?” I asked pulling back to look at her.

            “Yeah—yes. I’m sorry. I’m just a little tired.” I looked at her for a few minutes before nodding.

            “Alright.”

            Two hours later Grace was passed out snoring lightly. Her face was covered completely by her wavy hair that kinda looks a bit messy. My fault. I can’t help it! It’s so soft…

            “Mmmm..” Grace moaned. I glanced down at her, she sharply turned over. “No…”

            “Grace?” I asked lightly shaking her shoulder and she slapped my hand away.

            “No! Don’t touch me!”

            “Grace! Wake up!” I tried to sit her up but she kept pushing me away.

            “Stay away from me!” She screamed pushing and beating at my chest.

            “ _Grace! Wake up!”_ I shook her again and her eyes flung open. Wide and terrified.

            “Jack?” She said with tears peeking in the corner of her eyes.

            “Yes, its me.” I said cupping her cheeks. “I’m right here.” She looked like she wanted to say something but she couldn’t find the words. “It was just a bad dream, that’s all it was okay?” She nodded slowly.

            “Don’t leave tonight. Please.”

            “I won’t. I’ll stay right here.”

            “Were talking sunup you’re here?” She asked.

            “Yes.” I smiled as we started to lay down. Pulled the covers over her shoulders before pulling her close again. She fisted the fabric of my hoodie as she rested her head on my arm. It was silent for a while and I almost thought she went back to sleep but then I heard her voice.  

            “Jack?”

            “Yeah?”

            “Just making sure its you.” She said before dozing off.

           


End file.
